


Love Thy Brother

by Zuperbuu



Series: The Renegade Decepticon [3]
Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Torture, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuperbuu/pseuds/Zuperbuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Crashers Rebellion; Gama and Crasher stumble across a Quintesson by the name of Dern, and embark on what will become a life-changing journey. However, Dern treats his new found Decepticons like animals, which doesn't sit too well with Gama and Crasher. <br/>After having to flee the EDC with Dern's help, Gama and Crasher have little to no choice other than to help him finish his work, whilst preparing to reach a Warp Gate; destined to take them to lands unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this fanfiction was written in my script-training style to prepare me for more detailed work at a later date. Although I loved writing the Renegade Decepticon series, it has proven to be morally twisted (bordering on insanity).  
> So expect the unexpected, and be prepared for some shocks.

_ _

_Scene fades from title to a ship cruising through space; Gama and Crasher narrate the opening._  
  
Gama: (VO/Narrating) “Space; the final frontier. Or so it is to mankind anyway. To the Cybertronians; space is just the freeway from one home to another; it’s used by them every day for shipping cargo or visiting friends and family, or for exploring new worlds and stars.”  
Crasher: (VO/Narrating) “It’s also a goldmine for criminals. Security and defences are low out in space, so a well prepared band of thieves like me and Gama find picking off cargo ships and taking their loot far too easy. By the time any law enforcement arrives, we’ve cleaned out the cargo ship and gained a nice distance to escape.”  
Gama: (VO/Narrating) “For the past two and a half years we’ve been jumping from one planet to another; taking what we want, when we want. Always running when we get what we came for.”  
  
_Scene fades inside of the ship to show Gama piloting the aircraft, with Crasher sat in the co-pilots seat reading a map.  
  
_ Gama: (VO/Narrating) “We’ve been stuck together like two matching cogs, always helping one another with our problems and working together perfectly without complaint. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, it’s just us.”  
Crasher: (VO/Narrating) “Any bot would say being that close all the time would drive us mad; but so far we’ve been fine. We put up the false image of not being related to ward off assholes who question our lifestyle, but recently things have started to change…I’ve been struggling to lie about my status, and about my relationship with Gama.”  
Gama: (VO/Narrating) “And I’ve been struggling with multiple things that I refuse to even tell Crasher about.”  
  
_Crasher groans and tosses the map over his shoulder, Gama rolls his eyes and continues piloting.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Narrating) “We both had a dream a month ago, something that felt like a calling…Gama was desperate to get to where the dream was telling us to go, but he never said why.”  
Gama: (VO/Narrating) “It was a robbery we’d just staged that set off a chain of events that would really put our relationship to the test…alongside the events that would follow upon finding this mysterious place in our dreams…”  
  
_Crasher gets out of his seat and looks out of the back window, to see pursuing Autobots, whereby he calls to Gama warning him in advance.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “We’ve got two EDC cruisers on our tail! Pick up the pace Gama!” _  
  
Gama begins speeding the ship up and pilots through a small asteroid belt.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “An Asteroid field?! Are you NUTS?!”  
Gama: (Smug) “They’d have to be stupid to follow us through here, and have you forgotten already how much of an ace I am at piloting?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Just don’t get us killed; we’ve got more important things to do today than DIE.” _  
  
Gama chuckles as he shakes the pursuing Autobots through the asteroid belt, without crashing.  
  
_ Gama: (Smug) “See? That was easy.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “We could have hit an asteroid at any minute…and we still could; so keep your optics open.”  
_  
Gama chuckles as they leave the belt and accidently causes some asteroids to drift behind their engines from the gravity pull of them.  
  
_ Crasher: “I think we’ve gained enough distance from those idiots, you can slow down now.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “You never ask me to slow down in playtime.”  
Crasher: (Blushing/Annoyed) “T-this isn’t playtime Gama! Slow down the ship before you hit a planet or something!”  
Gama: (Laughing) “Relax; we’re in SPACE. Nothing for thousands of miles…what could we possibly hit?”  
Crasher: “You’re forgetting who you’re talking to; I’m the ‘know-it-all’ of accidents. We don’t have to hit something, something could hit US.”  
Gama: (Whining) “Geez, you’re moody today…if you were female I’d ask if you were loitering in Fusion Drive…”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Slow down the damn ship.”  
_  
Gama groans and slows down the ship; as he does so, one of the asteroids crashes through the back of the vessel and disables the engines, causing the ship to shake and drift towards a nearby planet; Jyros.  
  
_ Gama: (Whining) “…this is really ironic.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You shouldn’t have slowed down the damn ship.”  
Gama: “You gave me the order…some Leader you are.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “We should probably reroute power to the auxiliary engines.”  
Gama: (Teasing/Annoyed) “Oh! You know…that would be an excellent idea…but you SOLD THEM.”  
  
_Crasher face-palms as Gama snarls at him.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Next time, I’ll do the bartering for buying and selling the JUNK…not the BACKUP systems!”  
  
_Crasher flashes a pleading look, showing he was ashamed, causing Gama to sigh and relax his anger to express annoyance instead.  
  
_ Gama: (Sighing) “Things could get much worse…”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “…we’re both stuck up here…there’s no sun nearby to recharge, and we have very little Energon left to repair the engines with…”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Like I said; things could still get worse. We could end up at each other’s throats to salvage Energon from the others body, resort to trying to fly to that planet down there only to end up stranded, or we could sit here and get arrested.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “All of those sound bad…and I’m too frustrated to think of a plan…”  
Gama: “You’re forgetting who I am; I’m Megatron’s son. He wasn’t a total dumbass you know, I got some of his wits.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “…make use of them then. Don’t wait until we’re both dying.”  
_  
Gama gets up from his seat and begins pacing back and forth thinking as Crasher looks meekly out of the window at the planet nearby; he suddenly realises the planet was getting closer every minute, and he gently reaches out to tug Gama’s arm.  
  
_ Crasher: (Worried) “G-Gama…”  
Gama: “Not now…I’m thinking.”  
Crasher: (Terrified) “G-G-Gama…!!”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I’ll frag you later, just let me think.”  
  
_Crasher tugs Gama’s arm franticly calling at him.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “WHAT?!”  
Crasher: (Horrified) “W-we’re losing orbit…We’re g-gonna crash!”  
  
_Gama looks out the window to see that Crasher was right, and leaps back into the pilots seat.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Fuck! If only we had the auxiliary engines!”  
Crasher: (Sobbing) “We’re gonna die, aren’t we?”  
Gama: (Angry) “Neither of us is going to die! Just get in your seat and TRY to steer the ship to crash-land on something…other than a cliff or in the damn floor…I’m going to try and revive the engines.”  
_  
The ship enters the atmosphere as Gama rushes to the back of the ships interior and begins trying to work on an override for the power to reroute into the least damaged engine. He successfully reroutes the power in time for Crasher to steer the ship towards a forested area, where they crash-land. The force of the impact sends Crasher out of the window of the craft, whilst Gama became trapped under the ships debris. Crasher twitches and realises he can’t move, and before his vision faded to darkness he caught a glimpse of a creature approaching him. Everything then fades to black.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Narrating) “…it was then, that we met HIM.” _  
_  
_What felt like hours later for Crasher was in fact days in slumber in reality; he had been badly damaged by the crash along with Gama, and had been rescued by a Quintesson scientist to be repaired. Crasher groans as he awakens on a table, noticing that he was restrained to it and was unable to escape. When Crasher focuses his optics to look above again, he is greeted by the Quintesson leaning over him which causes him to panic and begin struggling violently.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “RAGH!”  
Quintesson: (Panic) “Oh dear! Oh MY!!”  
  
_The Quintesson moves backwards as Crasher struggled harder, until remembering his catch was heavily restrained and couldn’t get free. He returns to the table and adjusts his glasses._  
  
Crasher: (Angry) “Get me off this table!! Release me!!”  
Quintesson: (Intrigued) “Fascinating, you are a Decepticon as I theorised, but you have no badge.”  
  
_Crasher squirms on the table more with a growl as the Quintesson begins forcefully examining his face and eyes with a pen-light.  
  
_ Quintesson: (Happy) “In such prime condition too! You’re a magnificent specimen!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Listen you tentacled freak; I don’t care if you’re scientifically curious or just perverted but I want to be released!”  
  
_The Quintesson quickly places a solid metal block into Crashers mouth before he can finish speaking, and begins examining his mouth.  
  
_ Quintesson: (Happy) “Crystal clear eyes, sharp and clean teeth and a wonderfully kept chassis. Whoever owned you last must really be missing you…or was foolish and didn’t keep you in a secure environment! I must put you on display!”  
  
_Crasher raises his brows as if worried and tries to speak, but the block of metal was still lodged in his mouth. When the Quintesson removes the block, Crasher snaps at him with his fangs, and narrowly misses landing a powerful bite on the Quintesson.  
  
_ Quintesson: (Annoyed) “A foul temper, you must have been poorly treated…or maybe…”  
  
_Crasher hisses as the Quintesson attempts to open his abdomen Fusion Cavity doors. Quintesson slaps Crasher pathetically on the forehead before examining his Fusion Cavity again.  
  
_ Quintesson: “Oh please do be quiet, once I’ve checked you over I’ll put you back in your pen.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I’m not some pet!!”  
Quintesson: (Happy) “Of course you’re not, you’re a breeder. I just found your equipment! That explains your mood and why you’re in such stunning condition!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m a breeder for a dead civilisation.”  
Quintesson: “Hm? Dead you say?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I and my brother are the last Decepticons…anywhere.”  
  
Quintesson _gasps and allows Crasher to close his cavity doors.  
  
_ Quintesson: (Shocked) “B-but…the Decepticons are a stronger build, a superior breed for combat and surviving on strength!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “How many Decepticons have you ‘captured’ recently the past few years? Hmm?”  
Quintesson: “Other than you two, none. That’s why I was so happy to find you both.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Yeah well…all you’ll find out there now is Autobots and Titrons.”  
Quintesson: “Ah, that new faction I heard about! I wondered if they were the Junkions at first, but upon further study I realised they were a very different breed…not quite Autobot and not quite Decepticon.”  
  
Quintesson _slides the table over to an x-ray machine and continues his examinations, whilst Crasher became more relaxed as the Quintesson showed no signs of surgery tools…yet.  
  
_ Quintesson: “I hypothesised that if the Decepticons lost their leader, with no legitimate heir taking the position that it would cause the entire faction to fall into chaos. I guess it was right.”  
Crasher: “It didn’t fall into chaos; the Decepticons dispersed and became Titrons or were killed. Even the ones in jail had to choose between joining the Titrons or staying in prison forever.”  
Quintesson: (Overdramatic Crying) “Business will be so slow now I have no military stock to sell! Oh! A crossbreed would not be enough!”  
Crasher: (Disgusted) “What…are you??”  
Quintesson: “Why, I am a Cybertronian Breeding Manager! What I do is I herd up the best males and females obtain offspring from them and then sell them to customers who wish for them! Sometimes I just sell the adults; it really depends on their pedigree, their age and how much ‘attention’ they get at the shows.”  
Crasher: “…shows? You treat Cybertronians like DOGS?!”  
Quintesson: (Curious) “Oh those little fluffy animals! Man’s best friend, which makes me wonder how brave that animal must be to get so close to a Human without running in terror!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not a dog, I’m a Decepticon.”  
Quintesson: (Happy) “And you’ll come to learn that in all reality, all Cybertronians are still ‘animals’ in their own way. Junkions are usually the most requested breed I have, as they make excellent guards for junkyards and even make wonderful mechanics. I use to get Decepticons the most a long time ago, but they would always be used for illegal gladiator matches or would be used and abused. In a way I’m glad a majority of the faction joined a new one, it keeps them safe from the cruelty of some races.”  
  
Quintesson _removes the x-ray machine and writes on his clipboard.  
  
_ Quintesson: (Upset) “The Autobot breed requests have shot down in the past year or so, nobody needs them for protection anymore and they grow too slowly to make decent companions. Decepticons and Junkions on the other hand grow much faster, but the problem with them as pets lies in the Junkions natural habits of making a mess and the Decepticons natural need to attack someone or something.”  
Crasher: “Not all Decepticons are like that, and I really couldn’t see anyone wanting a Cybertronian for a pet. You’re crazy.”  
Quintesson: (Teasing) “When you’re Sparklings you make perfect pets.”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “Yes, but we grow quickly.”  
Quintesson: “And because you grow in that environment, you accept it and see it as your natural space. You grow out of being a pet into being a companion, a friend.”  
Crasher: “Pfft. Still sounds crazy to me.”  
Quintesson: (Cheerful) “How rude of me to not introduce myself to you! My name is Dern Dorkituss but just call me Dern! So, what’s your name?”  
  
_Dern ticks off the last box on his clipboard.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “…Crasher.”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Quite a fitting name, considering I had to repair your Motor Relays. You won’t be randomly falling out of the sky anymore.”  
  
_Crasher looks up at Dern and narrows his eyes, catching the Quintessons attention before pushing the table back into the darker room.  
  
_ Dern: “What? Didn’t you want them fixing?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “No. I didn’t. Now my name doesn’t mean anything.”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Change it then.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “No. I want you to return my motor relays back to the way they were.” _  
  
Dern sighs before turning on the light in the room. The instant the lights came on the captured Cybertronians began to make noise.  
  
_ Dern: “We’re nearly there; just keep calm and tidy each other up.”  
  
_Dern pushes the table so Crasher is stood upright, before opening a kennel door and forcing it inside, releasing Crasher from the tables’ straps and quickly closing the kennel door behind him.  
  
_ Dern: “I’ll return your motor relays to how they were before…later…I have another specimen to examine.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “You better return them to normal…” _  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “I like you too much to sell you; you’re the only one who’s ever talked back to me. With any luck I might be able to help you repopulate your breed.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “With any luck, I won’t get my hands around your neck.”  
  
_Dern chuckles before approaching another kennel opposite Crashers; he backs away as soon as the Cybertronian inside of the kennel becomes aggressive. Dern then reveals a rod with an inhibitor/sedative spike, which he pokes inside the kennel thereby stunning the Cybertronian. Crasher watches curiously as Dern drags out the metal table again, with Gama restrained on it unconscious.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “H-hey! What are you doing with my brother?!”  
  
_Dern continues to the examination room ignoring Crasher, who continues shouting at the Quintesson, to no avail. Once Dern places Gama under the observation lamp and begins his examination, Gama slowly begins to recover; he weakly looks around him at first, before violently struggling and yelling to be released. Dern sedates him enough to calm him down, but not render him unconscious.  
  
_ Dern: (Curious) “Brother, hmm? You both look a little similar, but still different. I wonder if you shared the same mother or the same father?”

 _Dern continues his examination until looking at Gama’s reaction to the sedative, and only then notices the iconic markings on his face. Dern rapidly grasps Gama’s face and examines the markings, before cheering in joy.  
  
_ Dern: (Overjoyed) “Thank the astronauts! A LEADER CLASS!”  
  
_Gama groans under the influence of the sedative, not even aware of Dern and his somewhat crazy obsession with him.  
  
_ Dern: (Excited) “A breeder and a leader! What a combination! And siblings too! Oh, this is a very joyful day and…wait a second…”  
  
_Dern leans in closely to Gama as the youth began breathing heavily, obviously still under the sedatives influence, and listened. After a moment of listening, Dern bought the courage to open Gama’s mouth and look inside. The scientist found evidence of interior damage, but couldn’t quite work out how the damage happened. Gama groans again once his mouth was released, and Dern resumed his examinations on his crotch next. Dern raised a brow once he stimulated Gama into ejecting his hose, somewhat baffled by why the barbs had erected without the correct stimuli. Dern taps his chin before looking again at Gama’s face, to see him still under the sedative.  
  
_ Dern: (Baffled) “Most curious…stimulated by seemingly nothing…”  
  
_Dern thinks again for a moment, before reaching for his x-ray results on Crasher. Gama turns to see the x-rays, and as he is still slightly sedated he believes he is seeing Crashers silhouette.  
  
_ Gama: (Muttering) “C-Crasher…”  
  
_Derns eyes widen upon hearing the specimen speak, and looks around the x-ray at Gama; who is now blushing.  
  
_ Gama: (Weakly) “I didn’t…know…you wanted to play now…”  
Dern: (Muttering) “Play?”  
  
_Gama retracts his hose, still blushing.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “You want it…get it out…yourself…”  
  _  
Dern squints before looking between Gama and the x-ray, before rubbing his chin again and humming curiously.  
Meanwhile, Crasher is sat in his kennel avoiding contact with the walls. He hears Cybertronians speaking, in what he could make out to be Autobot, and chose to listen and say nothing.  
  
_ Autobot: “Those new ones look like good show Cybertronians…think the Quintesson will let us go?”  
Autobot #2: “No chance; he’ll sell us to some miller and have the two new ones breed with the females.”  
Autobot: “Even the guy who got the 1st place prize for him? There’s no way he’d just sell him to a miller! He’s high-class Cybertronian!”  
Autobot #2: (Angry) “You heard his tone! He has a REAL breeder, and a damn Decepticon! Those things pups sell like freshly milked Energon!! We’ll be scrapped if we’re not sold!”  
  
_Crasher twitches.  
  
_ Autobot: (Annoyed) “Well…what about the other one?”  
Autobot #2: “…I don’t know, he looked pretty big and ‘well kept’ if you know what I mean. It’s likely he’ll be used for breeding too.”  
Autobot: (Excited) “S-so that means there’s a still a chance for all of us to be shown?”  
Autobot #2: (Bitter) “Eh…I can’t really say. I’m old, I’m past my breeding use and show use. These two look ripe, young…even younger than you, and you were the youngest one here. Only thing I can conclude is that it’s either the mills for us, or the gladiator pits. We’re too old or young to be miners.”  
  
_Crasher clings to his legs as he listens, and looks down at his feet; pressing his mouth against his kneecaps.  
  
_ Autobot #2: “Only thing I can pray to Primus for, is that if the Quintesson finds what he wants in those two that he’ll stop taking innocent Autobots. Decepticons are animals and need to be in cages anyway.”  
Autobot: (Bitter) “Well I’ve not seen any new Decepticons arrive since these two, and I’ve not even seen a female variation of their breed for thousands of years.”  
Autobot #2: (Angry) “Dammit…he’ll make them mate with OUR females.”  
Autobot: (Whimpering) “A crossbreed…that’s frightening.”  
Autobot #2: (Angry) “If you ever escape kid, find the Prime in charge; tell him what’s going on here, and to have our females protected. The last thing we want is for those Decepticons to repopulate, if the rumours I heard are true.”  
Autobot: “Rumours?”  
Autobot #2: (Bitter) “Yeah, apparently when their Leader died the breed had to make a choice; die or merge with that new faction. Rumours say that around 96% of the Decepticons are all gone now.”  
Autobot: (Chuckling) “They weren’t so strong as they liked to claim they were then…with them becoming endangered.”  
Autobot #2: (Angry) “Although the overall breed does survive, the beliefs along with a few pure-bred Decepticons are all dying out. Most of the ‘Decepticon-looking’ Cybertronians we saw at the last show were actually Junkions who had Decepticon RNA in them; Crossbreeds. Those kinds of Decepticons are becoming more common, and as a result the breed is diluting into the other breed types…so whilst ours continue to exist thanks to the mixing of RNA, theirs is dying out.”  
Autobot: “All this talk about this breed dying out and this breed thriving, even when they both mix RNA, is confusing…”  
Autobot #2: “Let me put it this way; if a Decepticon male mates with a female Autobot, you get a crossbreed which is stronger in the Decepticons favour. But if it’s the other way around it works in the Autobots favour. So, if a female Junkion was mated by a male Decepticon…”  
Autobot: “Then it’d benefit the Decepticon again?”  
Autobot #2: (Chuckling) “That’s where you’re wrong; it benefits the Junkions.”  
Autobot: (Annoyed) “What if it was the other way around?”  
Autobot #2: “Junkions benefit again. The Decepticons get nothing out of mating with them, their RNA only ever shows up in physical appearances on Junkions; personality and skills are purely Junkion. The Quintesson will only have these two new Decepticons mate with Autobots, because he knows mating them to Junkions won’t benefit their breeds repopulation process.”  
  
_There’s a noise down the corridor._  
  
Autobot #2: “Speaking of the Quintesson…kid, tidy yourself up.”  
_  
Crashers attention bolts up again upon hearing Dern return with Gama, and watches as he places him back in his kennel. Dern then approaches the kennel beside Crashers and examines the two Autobots Crasher overheard, before examining his other specimens. Crasher shuffles to his door and grasps the Energon bars, ignoring the pain they cause from touch, before calling to Gama.  
Gama awakens and tiredly touches one of his doors bars, before yelling in pain and retreating his hand. Dern rushes past the kennels and out of the storage room, before locking the door behind him.  
  
_ Crasher: “Gama? Are you alright?”  
Gama: (Stuttering) “…I…I don’t know…”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?”  
Gama: (Groaning) “He…he put something around my neck…I can’t break it off.”  
  
_Crasher narrows his eyes to get a clearer look at Gama, and can faintly make out his sibling trying to remove a collar-like device from his neck.  
  
_ Autobot #2: “He’s put a tracking and stabilising collar on you, which means…you’re either one powerful Combaticon…or a Leader Class.”  
Crasher: (Puzzled) “Why’d he bother? Gama’s not going anywhere.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I can easily rip these bars apart, but dammit this thing keeps shocking me when I try to build up enough power!”  
Autobot #2: (Bitter) “Leader Class breeds are the strongest, and these cells wouldn’t hold him for long…he’d also build a tolerance to the inhibitor ray after a while, so the shock treatment is the only way he’ll be able to control you.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I want to get my hands around his neck!!!”  
  
_Crasher once again grasps his bars, ignoring the pain, before yanking on them with all his power.  
  
_ Autobot #2: (Shouting) “Stupid pup! Stop doing that or you’ll short circuit the whole grid!”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “That’s the whole point, Autobot!! If I break out, Gama does too!”  
  
_Crasher steadily starts to rip the bars from their place, and once one comes loose the whole Energon circuit breaks…allowing Gama to effortlessly rip his bars away and to clear Crashers.  
  
_ Crasher: (Chuckling) “Oh you’re such a tough one, Gama.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I’d…be happy to see you…but this thing around my neck…”  
Crasher: “Let me see if I can help.”  
Autobot #2: (Frantic) “No! Don’t take it off! The Quintesson will put one on you too!”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “He won’t catch me once Gama breaks down that door to outside.”  
Autobot #2: (Angry) “Stupid pup!”  
  
_Crasher grasps onto the sides of the collar and begins yanking, only for Gama to growl in further pain, until as a natural reflex Gama launched a powerful bite onto Crashers neck.  
  
_ Crasher: (Screaming) “G-GAMA! STOP THAT!”  
Dern: (VO) “W-what’s going on?!”  
  
_Gama whimpers upon realising he’d just bit his brother badly enough to cause him to scream, and slowly releases his grip on the Seekers neck once Dern had come to investigate.  
  
_ Dern: (Angry) “Who short circuited the grid?!”  
  
_Gama glares coldly at Dern, whilst Crasher rubs his sore and slightly bleeding neck in discomfort.  
  
_ Dern: (Angry) “That’s it; you two are being locked inside this cell together! I know Decepticons and how siblings behave when confined to a small space together, which is why I put you in separate cells in the first place!”  
  
_Gama growls and bears his fangs at Dern, ready to launch an attack, when suddenly the Quintesson flips a switch by the cell door causing a brand new door to form out of stronger bars. Gama rushes into the bars and gets shocked by the returning Energon Defensive grid, and retreats back to Crasher.  
  
_ Dern: (Annoyed) “Just don’t KILL each other, I want you both in good condition for this show…a few battle scars might help convince the judges that you’re REAL Decepticons, but you’re no use to me dead.”  
  
_Gama hisses at Dern, who leaves once more. Once he was gone, Gama approaches Crasher and tries to get a closer look at his neck wound.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stuttering) “N-no…it’s fine…I’ll be fine.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Come on now, show me it. I don’t want you to be afraid of me for doing that.”  
  
_Crasher tilts his head and removes his hand from the wound, showing just how powerful the bite really had been to him. Gama flashes a somewhat guilty look to Crasher, before approaching and hugging his sibling.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Sorry.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Hey don’t worry about it…I just need to stop the bleeding.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “I can fix that.”  
  
_Gama turns to the wound, before biting again. Crasher squirms, until feeling Gama ease his bite and begin sucking at the wound.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Cleaning it? That won’t stop it.”  
  
_Gama purrs as he withdraws himself from the wound, and rubs it with one of his hands.  
  
_ Gama: “This will stop it getting any worse. Just…lay down and relax, and it should heal up faster.”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Every time I lay down, you have your way with me.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
_Gama and Crasher cease their flirting upon hearing the Autobot next door cough to get their attention.  
  
_ Autobot #2: “Incest is a sin.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Primus can suck my hose.”  
Gama: (Flirting) “Or I can.”  
Autobot #2: (Angry) “You’re both the last Decepticons I’ve seen for years, a breeder and a Leader, you should be more focused on repopulating than such…evil activities with one another.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I heard what you said earlier, you don’t WANT us to repopulate. I don’t want to repopulate either.”  
Gama: “And I’m confused…so I can’t voice my opinion right now.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Just because we love each other doesn’t mean you have the right to stick your nose into our relationship and tell us it’s wrong. You don’t like it? Go somewhere else, or ignore us.”  
Autobot #2: (Shouting) “You’re a MORON. We’re confined to cells, so I can’t go somewhere else! And it’s hard to ignore something that’s so…unmentionable…when it happens next door.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “So if I was in here, fucking the brains out of some female, you’d not complain? I find that hard to believe.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “And if I was being fucked by a male, you’d keep quiet? I for one don’t think you would.”  
Gama & Crasher: (In Unison) “Autobots are whiny bitches.”  
  
_The Autobot falls silent. Crasher lies down with his back against the wall, with Gama joining him beside him.  
  
_ Autobot #2: (Bitter) “I know it has nothing to do with me, but Primus forbid us from courting with our own relatives…such actions would lead to consequences.”  
Gama: “Didn’t he also mention something along the lines of ‘love thy brother’?”  
Autobot #2: (Annoyed) “Y-yes…but not like THAT.”  
Gama: “I destroyed my brothers childhood, he grew up hating me…then one day, something happened to us. All that raw hatred suddenly became pure love. Don’t you consider that change, from wanting to kill each other to wanting to hold each other, something special?”  
Autobot #2: (Quietly) “…Primus preserve us…”  
_  
Gama face-palms.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whispering) “Gama, playtime?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I would, but I seriously think that asshole next door to us has killed my mood.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Awww…well, I’m in Fusion Drive, and there’s no females around to be my bitch…so guess who’s going to cure my itch whether he wants it or not?”  
  
_Crasher purrs as he tackles Gama to the floor, with his stronger sibling squirming at first until realising Crasher would just try again anyway even if he got away.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I’ll get you back later for this, you know.”  
  
_Crasher hums an ‘uh huh’ as he licks Gama’s crotch plate teasingly, steadily causing his prey to eject his hose. Once Crasher was happy with his ‘toy’ being out for use, he climbed onto Gama’s lap, and carefully edged the hose into his thrusters until he was sat on his crotch plate again. Gama remained stoic, seemingly un-phased by him entering Crashers thrusters, and even remained blank as Crasher began thrusting himself.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I don’t feel…anything.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Y-you’ve gotta be kidding me? Your hose says otherwise.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I’m not kidding. It feels like I don’t even have my hose out.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “But you mounted me back on that cruise ship just fine! It was hard to get you to stop, so why the sudden blank here?!”  
  
_The Autobot coughs again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “Look, we don’t need you to keep pushing your religious beliefs onto us.”  
Autobot #2: “It’s the collar again. It emits a frequency that neutralises certain chemicals when the Quintesson desires them to be.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “…so Gama wouldn’t fuck me even if he wanted to?”  
Autobot #2: “That’s right…the Quintesson must have activated the neutraliser to disable Fusion Drive.”  
  
_Crasher groans and dismounts Gama, allowing him to get up.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “I’m freaking craving it here…and I can’t do anything…”  
Autobot #2: “There are ways to bypass the neutraliser, but only the individual can find out how to do it themselves…been different for everyone it’s been used on.”  
  
_Gama twitches, before rubbing his chin and smirking._  
  
Gama: (Slyly) “…Crasher, I’m thirsty.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Well I don’t see any water to lubricate your systems with, Gama.”  
Gama: (Slyly) “No…Crasher…I’m THIRSTY.”  
  
_Crasher groans before ejecting his Energon piping, and offering it to Gama who turns it away.  
  
_ Gama: (Smirking) “No, I don’t need Energon.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I don’t have a water dispenser dammit.”  
  
_Gama licks his lips and eyes Crasher. Crasher blinks, until Gama approaches and forces him onto the floor.  
_  
Gama: (Purring) “This isn’t Fusion Drive, this is me fulfilling a need my body has.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “B-but…”  
Gama: (Flirting) “My hose doesn’t feel anything because of this collar, but…yours does.”  
Autobot #2: (Annoyed) “Aaaand there’s his way of bypassing it…”  
  
_Gama spreads Crashers legs apart, and tickles his crotch plate into ejecting his hose. Crasher giggles from the tickling, until moaning as Gama begins sucking on his mating tool. Crasher blushes as Gama sucked harder, taking in the length of his hose, as if desperately seeking its contents.  
Crasher moans sharply as Gama withdraws from sucking before resuming again, repeating the process over and over, until his prey began thrusting by himself.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “T-that’s it…just a little longer…”  
  
_Crasher closes his eyes and gasps as he feels his tool begin throbbing, and his storage tanks quickly release into his build-up tank. Gama, growing impatient, opens Crashers lower crotch plate and gently squeezes the storage tanks inside. Crasher moans as the cold touch from Gama’s hands caused his storage tanks to ache, and gasped as further Solder was ejected into his build-up tank. Gama purred as signs of Crashers tank steadily reaching offload capacity began to show, and he eagerly awaited the release of its contents.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “G-Gama…!”  
  
_Crasher tenses as he finally ejected into Gama’s mouth, moaning with relief, until his captor showed no signs of stopping just yet.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “My…my Fusion Drive should be satiated now…you don’t need to…ugh…agh!”  
  
_Crasher grasps tightly onto Gama’s helmet as he feels his hose tip gently be nibbled,_ before once again being sucked on.  
  
Crasher: (Blushing) “It may look like a…a…a teat…but it’s not…don’t bite it…”  
  
_Gama chuckles before nibbling again, causing Crasher to enter orgasm.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “P-primus! I’m going to eject!!”  
  
_Crasher thrusts as he ejects, but because Gama was only nibbling the tip of the hose, a majority of the ejected content squirted onto the floor rather than where Gama wanted it to go. The larger Decepticon sat upright, removing the hose from his mouth, before looking between Crashers legs at what had come out.  
  
_ Gama: “…I never really had any idea over how much comes out…until now…it looks like less than I expected.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “…you…m-made me release earlier…is why…”  
Gama: (Smirking) “So, a little bite gives me my cream faster? I’ll have to make note of that.”  
Autobot #2: (Disgusted) “You’re both going to burn in the abyss.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “As long as I’m between Crashers thighs, I don’t care.”  
  
_Gama approaches Crasher again, before kissing him on the forehead. Suddenly the ship moves violently, and Crasher instinctively clings to Gama thinking it was him who was about to fall down.  
Once the ship stops moving, completely, the brothers scout their surroundings cautiously.  
  
_ Autobot #2: “We’re finally here.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “…and where is ‘here’?”  
Autobot #2: (Annoyed) “The Breeders Show.”  
  
_Before Gama and Crasher could question further, a gas is released into the kennels, which renders everyone unconscious.  
  
_


	2. Life of a Breeding Unit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is probably THE most RAUNCHY one I have ever written. I don't know why I wrote it this raunchy, but I did, and I'm not rewriting it no matter what.
> 
> So expect a lot of gay sex when it may not even have been necessary! (I made up for all of this in the next Fanfic: Next of Kin. Now THAT is my favourite of the series!)

_Sometime later, Crasher awakens in a new kennel; a collar strapped around his neck much like Gama’s, and said brother not being in sight. Crasher rushes to his kennel bars and grasps onto them, ignoring the Energon-charge shocks as usual, as he franticly scoots his sights at what lied outside.  
Outside of his kennel doors, Crasher could see aliens of various species in kennels similar to his own; along with some roaming freely around looking at the ones in them. Crasher flat-brows upon realising where he was.  
  
_ Dern: (VO) “W-why yes! I do have some new stock! This way please!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Oh no…”  
  
 _Crasher pushes himself to the very back of the kennel, where it was darker, and glares at the door as the light from outside became blocked by a barricade of silhouettes.  
  
_ Dern: “This one is in prime condition; young, well built, well kept and even better still! A breeder. A DECEPTICON Breeder!”  
Alien #1: (Chuckling) “You? Owning Decepticons? Don’t make us laugh.”  
Alien #2: (Snobbishly) “If you truly do own Decepticons, especially breeding-worthy ones, _prove it._ ”  
Dern: (Nervous) “P-prove it? But I already have his medical records on display right here!”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head and growls deeply as Dern shows the records to the group of aliens.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Annoyed) “These only prove he’s a Decepticon; not breed-worthy. I want to examine him for myself.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses sharply.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “Your request will be granted, but he’s a feisty one.”  
Alien #2: (Bitter) “Open the doors.”  
  
 _Dern grasps onto a metal rod before opening Crashers kennel door, and cautiously enters trying to link the rod to his collar. Crasher retaliates by grasping the rod and yanking it, trying to get Dern to let go of it, until one of the alien bystanders assists Dern in regaining control eventually allowing the Quintesson to connect the rod and collar together and slowly drag Crasher out of his kennel.  
Crasher continued resisting; clawing at the kennel walls with his hands and feet, hissing and bearing his fangs, even going so far as to remove his helmet and flash his crest as a warning; but all the signs did was increase the aliens desires to examine him further. Eventually Crasher was fully removed from his kennel, and was pinned onto the floor by the device around his neck. The alien desiring the examination approached, kneeling down to inspect him first-hand.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Snobbishly) “He needs to be examined from the front, not the back. That is, after all, where his mating equipment is.” _  
  
Dern carefully twists the rod, so that it forced Crasher into turning over. However, now he was facing upwards, his hands and his mouth were able to grasp onto things; or bite. Crasher began growling and snapping at anyone who got too close, grasping onto the rod and pulling it with all his strength; but it seemed a few of the bystanders assisting Dern were stronger than they first looked.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “He’s still not been trained, so I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to get him to cooperate…”  
Alien #2: (Bitter) “You’ve never handled Decepticons like I have, Quintesson. Keep him held like that, I’ll get what I want.”  
  
 _The alien approaches Crasher, who turns his snapping and fierce looks towards as they got closer, only to find the alien to stomp him in the face. Dern and a few bystanders cringe as Crasher suddenly became quiet, and eased his resistance, allowing the alien to begin the examination. They started with Crashers markings, then abdomen thereby exposing the breeders tentacles.  
  
_ Dern: (Smug) “See, I told you!”  
Alien #2: (Snobbishly) “This only proves his classification as a Breeder, it doesn’t necessarily make him breed-worthy.”  
Alien Bystander: “Well if that doesn’t prove it, what will?”  
Alien #2: “Watch.”  
  
 _The alien moves to Crashers crotch, and removes his crotch-plate. Crashers eyes widen and he returns to flailing and resisting, until feeling the alien grasp his storage tanks one at a time and squeeze them thereby causing him to groan and tense up.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Quietly) “…how much for him to mate with five females?”  
Dern: “Errr…well, that depends on a few things. Will the females be Junkions?”  
Alien #2: (Snobbishly) “Don’t make me laugh. I only house pure-bred Autobots; a recent curiosity has perked my interests in acquiring a crossbreed.”  
 _  
Crasher hisses as the alien releases him, allowing him to cover his storage tanks again. Dern ponders before looking down at Crasher, then back at the alien.  
  
_ Dern: “Five hundred Credits, per female.”  
Alien #2: (Laughing) “That’s a steal, Quintesson! I’d have charged Five Thousand!”  
Alien Bystander: “W-what? What made you put that high a value?”  
Alien #2: (Chuckling) “Firm, full ball-bearings means he’s packing a lot of Solder…and that means he’s VERY breed-worthy. The Quintesson doesn’t just have a Decepticon Breeder in possession; he has a Super Breeder.”  
  
 _Suddenly the gathering of aliens begins franticly asking for quotes from Dern, who squints from the bombardment. One of the hosts approaches and orders everyone to quieten down as they’re scaring the specimens.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Snobbishly) “Are you sure you want just Two and a half thousand? I’ll gladly pay Twenty Five.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “He’s brand new, untrained, so I can’t guarantee his full cooperation…that’s why I set the price low.”  
Alien #2: (Smirking) “…how much would you be willing to sell him for? I can train him myself.”  
Dern: (Stern) “He’s not for sale.”  
  
 _The alien lights a cigarette-looking object and smokes on it snobbishly, before smirking.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Snobbishly) “Very well…I’ll pay Ten Thousand credits to have him mate with three of my females.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I’m not mating with anyone….”  
  
 _The alien kneels down to Crasher and breathes out smoke seductively from their nostrils.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Teasing) “I have drugs that would easily fix that.”  
  
 _Crasher squints and clings to the leashing-pole, watching carefully as the alien gets back up and faces Dern.  
  
_ Alien #2: “Make those Fifteen Thousand credits.”  
Dern: (Excited) “Deal! Fifteen Thousand Credits for three females!”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Oh please…no…”  
Alien #2: (Smirking) “He’ll round up my darlings bellies nicely…very nicely…”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Anymore takers? A prime breeding Decepticon! Negotiable prices for him to service your females! Starting from five hundred credits per female!”  
Random Alien: (VO/Shouting) “Ten Thousand for six female Junkions?!”  
Dern: (Laughing/Nervously) “Errr…if you’re trying for Decepticon offspring, a Junkion won’t work…”  
Alien Bystander: “I’ll have him service my female Autobot for Three Thousand Credits!”  
Dern: (Cheering) “Deal! Anymore?”  
  
 _Crasher groans and rolls his eyes as the bartering continued; ignoring every single one, until Dern finally agreed to not accept anymore and placed Crasher back in his kennel. Dern moves from the door pleased, until stopping once Crasher calls to him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Dern…”  
Dern: “What is it?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “…I may be built a breeder, but I personally chose not to be one. I won’t be mating with any of those females.”  
  
 _Dern approaches the kennel door and sighs, rubbing his head.  
  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “Then you’ll be drugged into doing it; these days if a male refuses to service a female, they dart them with a stimulant or…scrap them.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches._

Dern: (Smiling) “Think about it this way; you won’t have to worry about Fusion Drive nagging you, and you not having anyone to mate with to subside it, ever again.”  
  
 _Crasher groans and crawls to the back of his kennel, hugging his knees to his chest, not watching his new ‘master’ leave and move onto the next specimen: Gama.  
Gama was more bold in his presence; instead of hiding at the back of the kennel, he was at the bars franticly trying to rip them off whilst fighting the shock-pains from his collar. Another group of aliens gather around, with some from the previous session being present. Dern has a much larger and stronger creature link the leash-pole to Gama’s collar, and to handle him whilst the bartering began.  
  
_ Dern: (Cheering) “A second Decepticon; half brother to my last one! But wait! He’s a LEADER CLASS! This specimen is not a breeder, but yields highly breed-worthy equipment and very strong RNA. Prices start from Five Thousand per female, but again I can negotiate.”  
Alien #2: (Smug) “Half-brother hmmm? Have you ever considered putting them in the same cage to see what happens?”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “I did, and the results were…unexpected…”  
Alien #2: “You’ve perked my interests yet again, Quintesson; explain.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “You speak, I’ll break your neck.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Errr…”  
Alien #2: (Smirking) “A true Leader Class; he doesn’t take crap from you, doesn’t think this environment is suitable for his presence…but he has one flaw.”  
Dern: (Laughing/Nervously) “F-flaw??”  
Alien #2: (Smug) “The look in his optics…he’s frightened. Poke him with a Herding-Prod and he’d run into a corner and cry.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “I’m not weak!!! Don’t insult me with such rot!”  
  
 _The alien draws a shocking-stick from their bag, before approaching Gama and waving the rod teasingly at him. Gama twitches with each attempt at getting it close to him, feeling the static charge.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Smug) “You where saying?”  
  
 _Gama growls, before flailing and snapping violently to get free, until the alien zaps him with the rod which causes Gama to kneel down and cower.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Smirking) “Now…Quintesson, explain your findings on putting the siblings into the same cage.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Errr..yes…well, it seemed they errr….”  
Alien #2: (Curious) “They did what?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I found the Breeder had…ejected some Solder…and I saw traces in this one’s mouth.”  
  
 _The group fall silent, and Gama growls angrily bearing his fangs at Dern. The alien breaks into laughter, ending the silence, before putting away the shocking rod.  
  
_ Alien #2: (Smirking) “Ever considered testing an RNA Blend?”  
Dern: “A…what now?”  
Alien #2: “Mutate one of their RNA codes to behave female, and mix them together with an untouched male code.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “…mate them both?”  
Alien #2: (Smoking/Smug) “I’ll triple my previous offer; Forty Five thousand credits to mate both together. I don’t want this one mating my females.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “I make the offer of him servicing females, not his relatives.”  
Alien #2: (Teasing) “That makes me a sad Panda.”  
  
 _The alien leaves, laughing, before Dern begins taking in offers for Gama to mate with females. Gama resists as best he can, by flailing and biting along with throwing verbal abuse, but Dern just ignores him. Eventually Dern is satisfied with the bartering and returns Gama to his kennel, before returning to check on Crasher. He was still huddled against the back of the kennel, looking very annoyed, and was biting on his thumb. Dern opens the kennel door quietly before placing an Energon Cube inside and closing the door, pretending to leave just to see if Crasher had even noticed.  
Dern smiled softly once he saw Crasher cautiously take the cube to the back of the kennel, before locating his clients to finalise the bartering that took place moments ago, thereby leaving his specimens on display.  
Crasher meekly sipped on his Energon, ignoring passers-by at first who just glanced inside and moved on, but he gradually became nervous as more and more began examining the medical records and stared at him for longer periods of time.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muttering) “…what am I? A zoo exhibit??”  
 _  
Crasher groans as he hears louder, more annoying, creatures approach his kennel; children.  
  
_ Screaming kid: (Shouting) “Mommy! Look at this one!! I want this one!!”  
Crasher: (Angry/Muttering) “Block it out…just block it out…”  
Screaming Kid #2: (Yelling) “Hey metal-birdie!! Want a cracker?!”  
Screaming kid: (Screaming) “BIRDIE!  SAY HELLO!”  
Crasher: (In-thought) “My poor audio receptors…”  
Mother: (Angry) “Get away from there! It says this one is not for sale!”  
  
 _Crasher sighs with relief once the screaming children are taken away by their mother, only to squint in frustration upon seeing more creatures he’d rather not see; Humans. Namely_ _Marissa Faireborn being one of them. But Crashers fears escalated once he saw a Seeker appear alongside them.  
  
_ Marissa: (Quietly) “Look Skywarp, Springer was telling the truth. We have a real Cybertronian Herder on our hands.”  
Trooper: (Stern) “Check the medical records on this one, I’ll radio-in to Rodimus and the others to assist in the release of all these Transformers.”  
  
 _Crasher grunts as Skywarp takes the medical records and begins examining them, with Merissa’s attempts to see him better also making him uncomfortable.  
  
_ Marissa: (Calling) “It’s alright, we won’t hurt you. We’ve come to free you from this cruelty.”  
  
 _Crasher growls deeply. Skywarp raises a brow as he continues his examination.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Cautiously) “Err…Marissa…you might want to look at this.”  
Marissa: “What is it Skywarp?”  
Skywarp: (Quietly) “Let’s just say it’s a good thing those bars are there.”  
  
 _Skywarp kneels down and shows the documents to Marissa, who looks through them with Skywarp, before returning to the bars again.  
  
_ Marissa: (Stern) “Come closer.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses. Skywarp gently sniffs, before covering his nose.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Disgusted) “Chemical…it’s got to be him.”  
Marissa: (Militant) “Cybertronian; show yourself, we mean no harm.”  
  
 _Crasher growls, refusing to show himself.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Coldly) “Stubborn too…you know what bugs me though Marissa; who caught him? And how? We’ve been trying for years…”  
Marissa: “Now that you’ve asked, I’m curious too.”  
  
 _Skywarp bolts his attention behind him upon feeling something trailing down his back. Once turned around he finds Dern with a measuring tape, examining him.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “Hey you, back off you’re in my space!”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “What a waste! A healthy adult male Seeker, turned traitor to his own breed!”  
Marissa: (Stern) “Are you the one who captured this Cybertronian?”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Captured? More like rescued from certain death! I found him and his half brother in some ship wreckage, in pretty bad shape too! They didn’t wake up for a few days.”  
Marissa: (Stern) “We require identification over yourself and those you have captured.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Again with the ‘captured’ thing! All I do is pick up the sick and weak Cybertronians and nurse them back to health, help them find mates, and make a living for myself at the same time!”  
Skywarp: (Growling) “Identification. NOW.”  
  
 _Dern mutters to himself as he hands Marissa his ID. She verifies it and nods to Skywarp.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Bitter) “Alright ‘Dern’…now show us the Cybertronians you ‘nursed’.”  
Dern: (Angry) “You could be more polite.”  
Skywarp: (Yelling) “NOW! Before I get really angry!”  
  
 _Crasher panics as Dern opens his kennel door, and pokes at his collar with the leash again. Crasher flails and makes threatening growls and hisses, fighting Dern effectively, until Skywarp grasps the pole and yanks him out himself.  
  
_ Marissa: (Shocked) “C-Crasher!!”  
Skywarp: (Yelling) “YOU! Move NOW!”  
  
 _Skywarp moves Dern aside and pins Crasher down with his knee and hands, preventing him from getting up. Marissa approaches with her arms folded.  
_  
Marissa: (Stern) “Crasher; you’re under arrest for illegal activities in both Cybertronian space and Earthanoid space, along with multiple accounts of theft and property damage in Space Sectors seven and eight. You have the right to remain silent.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “W-what are you doing?!”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “F-fuck…”  
  
 _Dern rushes to Skywarp and tries to shake him from Crasher, only to be dragged away by Marissa.  
  
_ Marissa: “If you hadn’t captured him for us, I’d put you under arrest too for this foul treatment of Cybertronians!”  
Dern: (Upset) “Y-you don’t understand! I try to HELP these rare breeds repopulate! Don’t allow them to go extinct, they’re endangered!”  
Skywarp: (Angry) “They’re endangered for a reason; they deserve to be wiped out for the crimes they committed for millennia! Marissa; I request a proposal to the high authorities of the Galactic Alliance!”  
Marissa: “Speak freely Skywarp.”  
Skywarp: (Bitter) “A ban on forced breeding, especially CROSSBREEDING, of any Cybertronian. I also request it be made illegal for anyone to handle Decepticon breeds unless they’re licensed by the authorities, for purposes besides destruction and breeding.”  
  
 _Trooper returns, saluting Marissa, before handing her some papers. Crasher squirms, only for Skywarp to press down on him harder.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Quietly) “You’ll be behind bars again, Crasher…only these ones won’t open for you to ‘play’ ever again.”  
Marissa: (Worried) “…Skywarp; we have a problem.”  
  
 _Skywarp looks down to Marissa, who holds up the papers. Skywarp twitches after seeing the documents, before glaring at Dern.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “G-Gama too?!”  
Marissa: “The nearest member of the GA is Skylynx, but not even he could restrain Gama enough for us to ship him to confinement.”  
Dern: (Upset) “My boys are…criminals?”  
Marissa: (Annoyed) “Anyone who bears the Decepticon insignia immediately needs to undergo a review; those who fail it must serve their time or be destroyed.”  
Dern: “B-but…they don’t have any insignias…”  
Marissa: (Stern) “Crasher himself declared his alliance to the Decepticons before he left Earth, and his family, to continue his crime spree. Gama is charged with more…harsh crimes…than his brother. Unless Gama makes an appeal, he’ll be given the Death penalty.”  
  
 _Crasher growls, before launching a powerful bite onto Skywarps carelessly-left-exposed hand. Skywarp hisses in pain but remains dominant, and punches Crasher in the back as punishment.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “I’ve wanted to do that for years, punk!”  
Dern: (Upset) “Please! Don’t hit him!”  
Marissa: (Stern) “Skywarp…what do we do?”  
  
 _Dern approaches Crasher again and begins polishing his helmet, with Skywarp growling at him angrily for getting so close.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “Get this tentacled freak away from me…or we’ll have more problems…”  
  
 _Marissa folds her arms again and shakes her head, only to bolt her attention to further down the rows of kennels to find Gama had escaped and began freeing the Cybertronians. Whilst Skywarp became distracted by the sights also, Crasher smacked his head against Skywarps face, forcing him from him. With Skywarp stunned enough, Crasher grasps Dern by the tentacle/arm and rushes from the scene leaving the EDC members behind him.  
Once he was far away enough, Crasher released Dern and scouted his vision around franticly looking for Gama.  
  
_ Dern: (Shocked) “Y-you could have told me you were a fugitive!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “And what? Allow you to turn us in to the authorities?”  
Dern: (Upset) “I just don’t want to see you both put on trial…I’ve seen so many, and they never ended well…”  
Crasher: “If you really care about us, then hide us.”  
  
 _Gama rushes from the scene and to Crasher.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “I want to crush Skywarp!! Smash him like a bug!!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Later…right now we have to get somewhere safe, somewhere we can hide.”  
Dern: (Stern) “I have a space on my ship that I use to use for smuggling Tribbles, it should fit you both.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “You…don’t think I’ll submit to you!! I’m a Leader!”  
  
 _Dern casually pokes Gama with a herding-rod which he uses to usher the pair towards his ship. Crasher enters without hassle, but Gama once again was prodded by the rod into the ship. Inside, Dern flipped a switch which rotated a fake ‘general goods’ stall into 2 kennels large enough to hold 2 Cybertronians…or 2 thousand Tribbles.  
  
_ Dern: “Quickly, get in these and I’ll reverse the rotor, it should hide you perfectly.”  
  
 _Crasher leaps into a kennel and says nothing, whilst Gama once again resists.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “What if they search your ship?!”  
Dern: “They won’t find you, they never found four thousand noisy Tribbles when I use to smuggle them!”  
  
 _Dern pokes Gama with the rod again, forcing him into the kennel. Once both were inside, Dern flipped the switch which turned the storage into a fake shop again. Dern prepared to warm up his ship just as Skywarp entered, angrily.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “Where are they?!”  
Dern: (Shocked) “T-the two males? I saw them leave in a small ship…I…I was about to go after them.”  
  
 _Skywarp growls, before sniffing.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “I smell Crasher…”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I…I never cleaned his mess up.”  
  
 _Skywarp walks right past the hidden kennels without even looking or smelling, and wanders into the old kennel area to where he smelt Crasher. He finds Dern to be telling the truth, that he never cleaned up Crashers scent mark. Skywarp returns to the front of the ship and growls again, before preparing to leave.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Angry) “Don’t let us catch you with Cybertronians again…otherwise your head is mine.”  
  
 _Skywarp leaves, with Dern waving nervously before quickly firing up his ship and leaving. Once he was certain they were far away enough, Dern sets the ship onto Auto-pilot and reverts the fake store into the kennel storage, whereby Crasher and Gama emerge._

Crasher: (Groaning) “Minus the lack of anything soft in there, it’s a good hiding spot.”  
Dern: (Excited) “Yes, the smell of the Tribbles and all the incense in that stall must have masked your own smell. He didn’t once suspect your location.”  
Crasher: “Not my real location, anyway…”  
  
 _Gama growls at Dern, before having his head patted by Crasher.  
  
_ Crasher: (Smirking) “Ease up bro, Dern got us out of that mess…he’s a friend.”  
Dern: (Dramatic Crying) “Friend!!”  
  
 _Crasher and Gama express rather disturbed expressions at Derns overdramatic crying.  
  
_ Crasher: (Rolling eyes) “Anyway…we need to be dropped off at the nearest planet with a Space Port, we’ll find our own ship.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “B-but you can’t leave!! I need your help!”  
Crasher: “…our help?”  
Dern: (Upset) “Without any Cybertronians to sell, or breed, I have no income. I won’t be able to keep my ship or home back on Jyros, I’ll be forced into working as a doctor again! Oh please; just assist me for a short while; until I obtain some new stock…I’ll give you unlimited Energon!”  
Gama: (Irritated) “We’re Solar-powered, we don’t need any Energon other than as a pick-me-up.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “T-then I’ll supply you with the highest-quality minerals!”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “No thanks.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “Oh please! I saved your lives! I’ll hide you from the law! Just don’t leave me like this!!”  
  
 _Gama steps away as Dern approaches, whilst Crasher folds his arms and ponders.  
  
_ Crasher: “…how far away is it to the nearest Space Port?”  
Dern: (Upset) “A few days journey, no longer than two weeks…”  
Crasher: “And how much ‘work’ would we have to do to get you back on your feet…errr…tentacles?”  
Dern: (Pondering) “Well…that depends…”  
  
 _Crasher flat-brows.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Oh no.”  
Dern: “Mate with the females on this list, help me rebuild my stock, and I’ll drop you off at the nearest Space Port.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “No catches?”  
Dern: “You have my word; all the females listed are on planets situated en route to the Space Port anyway.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Crasher? You up for it?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Me and my big mouth…”  
Gama: “You have a deal Dern; we’ll mate and help you catch some new cattle…then when we get to the Space Port, you let us go.”  
Dern: (Cheerful) “Oh wonderful!”  
Gama: “BUT…”  
  
 _Gama gestures to his collar.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “I won’t be doing anything with this on; you need to take it off.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Do you take me for a fool? That collar is on for a reason.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “I’m going to enlighten you on something…I’ve never mated with a female before, not willingly anyway, with anything like this on. Even without some strange device clamped on my neck, the outcome was bland.”  
Dern: “Bland?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I couldn’t eject, I wasn’t stimulated enough…so I can’t say how I’ll behave with this on…”  
Dern: “Oooooh…well, I’ll disable it. But it’s not coming off.”  
  
 _Gama growls.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whining) “We need more males here Gama, so we don’t have to stick around.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I’m thinking…I’m thinking…”  
  
 _Dern returns to the controls of the ship, allowing the brothers to talk openly.  
  
_ Gama: “I know three ex-Decepticons who work on a shuttle that operates in this sector of space.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “If they’re too old, they won’t cooperate.”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Well, remember when I hacked into the database for the EDC? I picked up all three of their records…one of them isn’t even mated.”  
  
 _Crashers eyes widen, and he suddenly appears interested.  
  
_ Crasher: “I’m interested now Gama…”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Good. However, the other two are a bit older…one of them might not cooperate at all.”  
Crasher: “Who are they?”  
Gama: (Purring) “Well…I’ll give you names if you say my name.”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes and folds his wings away, before turning to the wall and placing his hands against it.  
  
_ Crasher: “I can’t be bothered to get on my hands and knees, Gama.”  
Gama: (Slyly) “I’d take you from any angle anyway…”  
  
 _Gama wraps his arms around Crashers waist, slipping his lower half between his thighs and gently nibbles his neck. Gama shivers as he enters Crashers thrusters, and moans softly before thrusting.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “Oh Primus…I missed your thrusters…”  
  
 _Crasher claws the wall and pants as Gama began thrusting him harder, eventually causing him to fully press against the wall and begin moaning.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Nice and tight, as usual…don’t think I can get any deeper…so let’s loosen you up a bit.”  
  
 _Gama continues thrusting, until sensing a presence approaching, whereby he stops.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Get out of here.”  
  
 _Dern hovers in the doorway, folding his arms/tentacles and looking very irritated.  
  
_ Dern: (Annoyed) “So it’s true, you both handle each other.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I said get out of here!”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Am I going to have to reprogram both of you? Seriously…mating with each other…I wouldn’t care if you both didn’t have that family relation.”  
  
 _Gama turns to glare at Dern, snarling, whilst Crasher remains in bliss against the wall.  
  
_ Dern: (Annoyed) “You can flash that look all you want, I only turned off the collar because you asked me to. But if you’re going to mount your half brother, then I might just turn it back on again.”  
Gama: (Furious) “Look here pal, I like my half brother’s thrusters more than any females port, and nothing will change that fact! So beat it before I beat you!!”  
  
 _Dern sighs before turning to leave.  
  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “You only say that because you’ve not found the right female to bond with.”  
  
 _Gama hisses.  
  
_ Dern: (Stern) “I’ll overlook it this time, but if I catch you both mating again I’m activating the collar again. I want you to use your equipment practically rather than for just fun.”  
  
 _Dern leaves the room, allowing Gama to return to handling Crasher, who was still in a state of submissive trance. Gama, fuelled with anger in his circuits, begins pounding Crasher harder than normal causing the renegade to squirm and try to escape.  
  
_ Crasher: (In pain) “G-Gama! W-what did I do?!”  
  
 _Gama growls before grasping onto Crashers back with his fangs, thrusting angrily, until finally ejecting inside his partner and releasing him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whimpering) “…what did I do to deserve that?” _  
_Gama: (Angry) “Nothing.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Then…why?”  
  
 _Gama growls deeply before punching himself in the chest, taking deep breaths, before turning to face Crasher.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “…I’m getting like him.”  
Crasher: (Irritated) “Only when you mount me, every other time you’re fine.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “…maybe we should stop.”  
Crasher: “Stop what?”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Stop mating with each other…stop handling one another…all I do is bite you, pound you and hurt you. The last thing I want to do is damage your equipment.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’ve been rough with you too you know.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Like?”  
Crasher: “Um…”  
Gama: (Bitter) “I’ve always mounted you, tasted you, violated you, let you taste me…but I’ve never let you mount me.”  
Crasher: “I don’t care about that, you still make me happy.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Crasher…you need females.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “No I don’t! I just need you!”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I’m not afraid to admit my sexuality, but you are…you only let me mount you because you respect me…and you don’t want to mount a male.”  
  
 _Crasher remains silent, and Gama glares at him.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “I’m gay Crasher, but you’re not…I can tell.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Why can’t I have a bit of both?” _  
_Gama: (Coldly) “Anyway, how can I tell if you really love me if you won’t even mount me? I feel like…you’re letting me use you for my own pleasure…I guess that’s why I’ve been getting rough with you, I’m getting frustrated.”  
Crasher: “Well, what do you want me to do about it?”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Tell me right now; do you really love me?”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Of course I do!!”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Now…prove it.”  
  
 _Crasher rubs the back of his helmet, before approaching Gama and getting on his knees. Gama pushes Crasher over and onto the floor.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “No, I already said you’ve tasted me. I want you to do something else.”  
  
 _Gama sits down on Crashers crotch, before leaning close to him.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “Mount me.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “B-but…you’re a Leader…”  
Gama: (Whispering) “And you’re a Breeder.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “W-we’ve never done it this way before…not this way around…”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Shhh…don’t talk, just eject.”

 _Gama grasps onto Crashers hips and gently squeezes them, causing him to squirm again, before placing his hands onto Crashers chest.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “If you don’t eject, that proves you don’t love me.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “No it doesn’t! It just proves that…that I don’t want to make you feel weak.”  
Gama: (Purring) “You’ve got double the stamina I have, you’d be able to pound me faster than I ever could to you for longer…and because I’m stronger, I’m tougher…so it’s a perfect match.”  
  
 _Gama rubs his tailpipe against Crashers v-port doors teasingly, before licking his neck.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Think of it this way…it’s me, or some bimbo.”  
  
 _Crasher sighs and looks away from Gama, hiding a moan as Gama continued to try and tempt out his hose.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “G-Gama…I love you, but…I can’t…”  
Gama: (Purring) “Why?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “You’re the Alpha; a subordinate doesn’t mount the boss.”  
Gama: (Purring) “Don’t look at me as the boss, look at me as just a bitch.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “B-but…”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Let me see…Acidstorm told me something about getting you to eject your hose…now what was it?”  
  
 _Crasher twitches as he feels one of Gama’s hands steadily work its way between his legs.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “Ah yes, I remember now…the thrusters, so tight and so firm…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I…I’ll do it…just don’t…”  
  
 _Gama smirks._

Gama: (Smirking) “Splendid…now…eject.”  
  
 _Crasher reluctantly ejects his hose, with it gently poking the outside of Gama’s tailpipe. Gama purrs seductively before slowly edging his rear on the hose, and taking it in full length. Gama shivers and tightly grips Crashers chest, arching his back and moaning, whilst Crasher gasped from the entry.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “S-so…”  
  
 _Gama purrs as he adjusts his seated position, before thrusting himself against Crashers frame.  
  
_ Crasher: (Gasping) “Oh Primus!!!”  
  
 _Gama increases his tempo, before slowing down once he started to get tired. Crasher groans as Gama slows down, and pushes himself forwards thereby toppling Gama onto the floor. Crasher leans down at his captive and viciously nibbles and licks their neck, before thrusting at rapid speeds.  
  
_ Gama: (Moaning) “T-there’s the thing I mentioned!!”  
  
 _Crasher growls and begins pounding Gama, ejecting quickly into his tailpipe. Gama attempts sitting up, but Crasher forces him to lie back down.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “Into it now, aren’t you?”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Your tailpipe is tight, firm and now very well lubricated…I can drill you faster now you’re not so rough.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Haha…just admit it, I’m the best thing you’ve ever fucked.”  
Crasher: “You’re the toughest thing I’ve ever fucked, that’s for sure. I can’t even get you to enter orgasm.”  
  
 _Gama smirks before purring as Crasher thrusts at faster speeds. Crasher raises up Gama’s legs and begins stroking them seductively, moaning sharply as Gama’s tailpipe tensed around his hose. Gama wraps his arms around Crashers shoulders and pants as his captor thrusts slower and harder.  
  
_ Crasher: (Groaning) “I’m…I’m gonna eject with how tight this feels…”  
  
 _Crasher purrs and nuzzles Gama lovingly, thrusting passionately._  
  
Gama: (Panting) “D-don’t *pant* stop…”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “Is that a request? Or are you begging…?”  
  
 _Crasher smirks as he nibbles Gama’s neck, causing him to gasp and cling to Crashers back tighter once his hoses barbs began to erect to their most stretched.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “Let’s dig that tunnel nice and deep.”  
  
 _Gama closes his eyes and moans sharply as Crasher increases his tempo again, until pounding in a rhythm.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “I love you Gama…and from the sounds of things, you love me too…” _  
  
Crasher maintains his speed, until he stops thrusting to eject a second time into Gama’s tailpipe, moaning with satisfaction.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “…okay, you’ve proven your love for me…along with a few other things.” _  
  
Crasher pushes himself up to look at Gama, panting, before thrusting out the remnants and removing himself.  
  
_ Crasher: (Panting) “H-how did this start up *pant* again?”  
Gama: (Calmly) “You wanted names…”  
  
 _Crasher sits against the wall to recover, whilst Gama remains lying on the floor looking at the ships ceiling still in a trance.  
  
_ Crasher: (Dazed) “Names for what?”  
Gama: (Calmly) “Three males who Dern could use instead of us.”  
Crasher: “Oh…”  
  
 _Gama sits up and looks towards Crasher.  
  
_ Gama: “Octane, Breakdown and Blitzwing.”  
Crasher: (Calmly) “Hmmm?”  
Gama: “Those are the three.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m pretty sure Octane mated, so you’re misinformed.”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Breakdown was listed as the unmated one, why do you think he’s so short?”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles.  
  
_ Gama: “However, Blitzwing would never cooperate…he likes females, sure, but he doesn’t like being confined to a space or being told when he can and can’t mate.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “I can’t see Breakdown cooperating either to be honest, he’d probably run away terrified from the females.”  
Gama: (Mimicking Dern) “Duuuhh…let’s just drug him! He’ll do what we tell him because we can’t do it without the drugs!”  
  
 _Crasher laughs loudly, with Gama chuckling quietly. The ship suddenly grinds to a halt again.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Ugh…what now?”  
  
 _Dern rushes from the control room and begins pushing the two brothers towards the hidden kennels again.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Hey don’t touch me like that!!!”  
Crasher: “What’s going on?!”  
Dern: (Frantic) “Hide! HIDE!! They’ll arrest you!”  
  
 _Dern manages to get the pair into the hidden kennel again before hiding them. Crasher groans in annoyance whilst Gama listens carefully to what’s going on outside. He hears something connect to the ship, and then the ships doors open, along with the sound of fellow Cybertronians boarding.  
  
_ Dern: (VO/Nervous) “Um…yes how can I help you?”  
Cybertronian: (VO/Stern) “Nothing much…just we detected you have two Cybertronians on your ship who aren’t listed in our systems. We’re required to investigate your ship and to meet the suspects.”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eyes and smirks.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “Jackpot…”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Blitzwing.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “What a stroke of luck that they’d pull us over…I knew they patrol this system, but seriously…such good timing.”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles and they both continue listening.  
  
_ Dern: (VO/Nervous) “Y-you must be mistaken! I don’t carry Cybertronians anymore, just standard cargo!”  
Blitzwing: (VO) “Hmmm…Breakdown will find them, if they’re really here.”  
Dern: (VO/Frantic) “Y-your ships scanners must be suffering from a glitch!”  
  
 _The sounds of Blitzwing leaving are heard, followed by him calling to someone and then two Cybertronians returning.  
  
_ Blitzwing: (VO) “Breakdown, what did your computer say?”  
Breakdown: (VO/Nervous) “T-two Cybertronians aboard this ship…”  
Blitzwing: (VO/Annoyed) “And what is your computers current condition?”  
Breakdown: (VO/Stuttering) “F-f-fully f-functional!!”  
Blitzwing: (VO) “See? Now Breakdown…find them.”  
  
 _Gama flexes his shoulders and twitches, warming up to pounce and grab as he heard Breakdowns approach. Crasher lowers himself, to try and hide better.  
  
_ Breakdown: (VO/Suspecting) “Something’s really weird about this wall…”  
Blitzwing: (VO) “You there…what’s behind this wall?”  
Dern: (VO/Nervous) “Errr….it was…Tribbles…”  
Blitzwing: (VO/Stern) “Break it open Breakdown.”  
  
 _Gama’s optics gleam as Breakdown begins smashing at the wall, and as soon as enough of the wall was removed for Gama to see him he launched out and pulled Breakdown into the hidden space. For added measure, Gama placed a hand across Breakdowns mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
_ Blitzwing: (VO) “Breakdown?”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Listen here kid, you keep your mouth shut or I’ll seal it shut…we’ve got a little proposition for you.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Blitzwing’s gonna come over and investigate this you know, hurry up!”  
Blitzwing: (VO/Yelling) “Octane, assistance will be required! It looks like Breakdown’s gotten into a jam again!”  
Gama: (Whispering) “You want to get bigger, yes? Big and strong, like us? Well…it’s easy…just need to find a female, right?”  
  
 _Breakdown lets out a muffle.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “How many females actually appeal to…you though? I can feel it by touch, that you don’t want just any old female…”  
Octane: (VO/Whining) “Whaaaat? I was watching the TV.”  
Blitzwing: (VO/Annoyed) “Stop fraging-off and get Breakdown out of that hole.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Just join us…this ship is bound for planets with Cybertronian females…and most likely…Stunticon females…what do you say?”  
  
 _Gama slowly removes his hand from Breakdowns mouth, listening as Octane began approaching.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Shouting) “I-I’m fine! There’s nothing in here!”  
  
 _Sounds of Octane whining are heard as he returns to Blitzwing.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Whispering) “I’d join you anyway, I’m sick of taking orders from assholes.”  
Gama: (Smirking/Whispering) “But me and Crasher are assholes.”  
Breakdown: (Whispering) “Yeah but…try working with Motormaster or Blitzwing…they’re like the kings of assholes.”  
  
 _Gama chuckles and watches Breakdown leave the hole.  
  
_ Breakdown: (VO) “I have a proposition.”  
Blitzwing: (VO/Annoyed) “Oh? And I don’t care…now back on the ship.”  
Breakdown: (VO) “W-wait! I request that I stay aboard this ship, to investigate where it’s heading!”  
Blitzwing: (VO/Annoyed) “We can just ask the pilot…”  
Breakdown: (VO/Frantic) “B-but…the ships computer detected two Cybertronians on this ship, right? Well…if I stay on this ship I can keep my eyes open for them!”  
  
 _Sounds of Blitzwing and Octane talking together are heard.  
  
_ Blitzwing: (VO) “Fine. Radio us when you’ve reached your destination…and Breakdown; repair that hole on his ship, you made it.”  
Breakdown: (VO/Nervous) “R-right away!”  
  
 _Gama chuckles as he heard Blitzwing and Octane leave, and the second ship depart. Dern approaches the hole and whispers inside of it.  
  
_ Dern: (Whispering) “What now? We have one of them on board…”  
Gama: (Laughing) “It’s okay, he’s with us!”  
  
 _Gama gets out of the hole and pulls out Crasher, before walking to Breakdown.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Annoyed) “You have no idea how glad I am that Blitzwing is gone.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Oh, we do…”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Now Breakdown, you need to do three things now you’re a renegade.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “Errr…what?”  
  
 _Crasher and Gama smirk at one another before smirking at Breakdown.  
  
_ Crasher: (Slyly) “Well first, remove your insignias.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “R-right…”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Second, you take your orders from Dern or Crasher.”  
Breakdown: “…who’s Dern?”  
  
 _Dern coughs and waves at Breakdown.  
  
_ Gama: “He would be Dern, our ‘master’.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “R-right…what’s the third thing?”  
Crasher: (Smirking) “You’re now breeding stock, so you’ll be staying with Dern long after me and Gama leave for freedom at the next Space Port.”  
Breakdown: (Shocked) “WHAT?!”  
Gama: (Slyly) “I didn’t lie when I said you’d get a female…you’ll get plenty of them.”  
  
 _Breakdown cowers and huddles to the floor rocking back and forth. Dern begins examining him.  
  
_ Gama: (Smug) “Well? Will he do?”  
Dern: “Erm…well…I’d need another male to replace the second of you.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “What.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “This is gonna get awkward.”  
Dern: “Well, this young male is unmated and appears to be a decent replacement for you Gama…but Crasher is a Super Breeder, a very rare type of Decepticon…it will take an equally good male, or lots of males like this one here, to replace him.”  
  
 _Crasher face-palms and groans.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “We’ll get a replacement, but for now am I free to not mate with this or that and be left outside of the damn cages?”  
Dern: (Reluctant) “uhh….welll…erm….I guess so…”  
Gama: (Bitter) “Good. I’ll mate with the females you listed me to mate with, but after that I’m not doing anything else you tell me to.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You’re so awkward sometimes…”  
Gama: (Bitter) “How far away are we from the first planet?”  
  
 _Dern projects a holo-map from his chest compartment, showing their flight path. It zigzags multiple planets before reaching the Space Port._

Dern: “Well, we’re here at this empty spot between Nero Seven and Rigel Twelve. We need to be at Rigel Twelve for the first client.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “How long? And who goes down there?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Well…um…all my clients who bid on you Gama with the exception of one, are on this planet. We’ll be there in a few hours, and just me and you will go down.”  
  
 _Gama groans.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “Better to get it over and done with Hmmm?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Shut…up…”  
  
 _Dern makes a mark on the holo-map before drawing a red circle around one of the planets.  
  
_ Dern: “Here at Talos Three, is another show. If you don’t find me another male to replace Crasher with, he’ll be on display again with er… Breakdown?”  
  
 _Breakdown meekly looks towards Dern whilst Crasher matches his half-brothers pouting expression.  
  
_ Dern: “After Talos Three is a planet we should probably avoid…Omicron Twelve.”  
  
 _Gama and Crashers eyes light up, whilst Breakdown becomes more nervous.  
  
_ Crasher: (Coldly) “Flarestar lives there…”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Yes…a fashionable breeder…”  
Dern: (Confused) “Eh? Who? What?”  
Gama: “Skip Talos Three and go to Omicron Twelve; we can capture a male exactly like Crasher, if not more desirable…his brother.”  
  
 _Dern’s eyes gleam, and he adjusts his glasses.  
  
_ Dern: (Coughing) “W-well…I’d gladly do such a thing, but I can’t. I will, however restrict the amount of bidders there will be on Crasher.”  
Gama: “Good enough for me. Make sure it’s not a lot to delay us getting to the Space Port.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “The sooner we reach that Warp gate, the better.”  
  
 _Breakdown gets up from his huddled space on the floor and approaches Crasher.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Meekly) “W-warp gate? You’re…leaving this side of space?”  
Crasher: “…that’s right.”  
Gama: (Boldly) “We’re in pursuit of an unknown force…something is driving us to somewhere…it’s special, amazing, unexplainable!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “We both had a dream…of a planet rich in Energon, free from the war, of laws and of social hierarchy. A renegade’s paradise.”  
Gama: “Nobody to chase after us, harass us, question our lifestyle or choices…”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “In the dream, we saw this planet…and a Warp Gate.”  
Breakdown: “So that’s why you’re in this section of space! You’re trying to find this Warp Gate thingie to take you to this place you dreamt about…”  
Dern: (Geeky) “Oh this is so exciting! An adventure! I must go with you!”  
  
 _Gama and Crasher look at one another before looking back at Dern.  
  
_ Crasher: “I thought you wanted to remain on this repetitive lifestyle of herding and breeding Cybertronians?”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Oh, I can give it up for a short while! And who knows, I might pick up some new breeding stock at this planet of yours…”  
  
 _Gama face-palms, before Dern nudges him.  
  
_ Dern: “We’ll be at our destination soon, you need to be ready Gama.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Trust me, Crasher warmed me up nicely.”  
  
 _Dern flat-brows as Crasher blushes, before returning to the ships control room and taking them to their destination.  
  
_


	3. The Breeder and The Leader

_Upon arrival, Breakdown and Crasher were hidden in the ship whilst Gama and Dern wandered the planet’s surface to the clients’ estate. It is protected by fencing, of a most snobbish fashion. Dern presses a button by an intercom and begins speaking.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “Erm, this is Dern here with the Decepticon male requested to service some females…”  
Voice: (VO) “You’re late by five minutes. My girls have gotten rowdy.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Y-yes, we had delays…but he’s here now.”  
Voice: (VO) “Proceed.”  
 _  
The gates open and Gama mutters to himself as Dern ties a leash to his collar, before being escorted through the gates and into the premises. Upon reaching the front door, Gama is tugging his collar in irritation and cursing to himself in Decepticon.  
  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “Just remember to do your job but be gentle, and it will be over with before you know it.”  
Gama: (In Decepticon) “Gentle? I’ll grind their insides out…”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Speak the Universal language or don’t speak at all, you’re being rude!”  
  
 _Gama groans and stops messing with his collar as the doors finally opened, revealing a tall and skinny alien lady drinking from a wine glass.  
  
_ Lady: (Smug) “Oh my…he’s a big one isn’t he?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Y-you never saw him?”  
Lady: (Chuckling) “Dear, I had my husband pick out the breeder. He said this male would be perfect for breeding guard pups.”  
Gama: (In Decepticon) “Pups?!”  
  
 _Dern slaps Gama on the face with a rolled up piece of paper before turning to the alien again.  
  
_ Dern: “Don’t mind him, he’s new to this type of thing.”  
Lady: (Smiling) “Well…he’ll get plenty of practice.”  
  
 _Gama sulks as Dern escorts him into the building. They follow the alien to a room full of Energon cubes and broken appliances, revealing five Autobot females and two Junkion females being loud and disruptive in the corner of the room. Gama’s eyes widen upon seeing them, and he immediately tries to leave, before Dern uses the collars shocks to bring him back under control.  
The alien approaches the horde of females and calls to them.  
  
_ Lady: (Cheerful) “Sweethearts, you have company.”  
Gama: (In Decepticon/Panicked) “Primus save me…save me from what is about to happen…”  
  
 _The females all bolt their attention to their mistress, and rush her noisily asking questions in Autobot and Junkion. The alien waves Dern and Gama over, with the Quintesson having to drag Gama closer. Once Gama was in sight, the females crazily rushed from their mistress to Gama and began examining him.  
  
_ Lady: (Calling) “Girls! Down! Back away from the male!”  
  
 _The alien approaches and drags away the Junkions, before putting them in a separate room and locking the door.  
  
_ Lady: “Five Autobots. I’ll take it you wouldn’t even consider me paying extra for the Junkions?”  
Dern: (Pondering) “Errr…well, if you want the best outcome, I’d stick with what you have here.”  
Lady: (Smiling) “Duly noted. Now, let’s leave him to do his work.”  
  
 _The alien leaves the room as Dern unleashes Gama. Dern quickly leaves the room before Gama can cling to him with the door closing behind him preventing Gama from getting out. Gama claws at the door, before feeling the females gently caressing his chassis.  
  
_ Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “A Decepticon? Not seen those since I was a Sparkling…”  
Female #2: (In Autobot) “We were all born here; you’ve never seen one before!”  
Gama: (Thinking/Panicked) “What are they saying?!”  
Female #4: (In Autobot) “Mmmm…look at that back…”  
Female #3: (In Autobot) “Won’t Tee and Vee be upset if they don’t get to play with us?”  
Female #5: (In Autobot) “You heard the Mistress; she wants good Sparklings, and we’re obviously the best choice! Let’s pump this breeder dry!”  
  
 _The females begin dragging Gama away from the door and throw him onto their piled up bedding, with two of the females stopping Gama from using his arms._  
  
Gama: (In Decepticon) “Witches!! Let go!! I won’t let you kill me!!”  
Female #3: (In Autobot) “Oh his voice is to die for!!”  
Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “I don’t know what he’s saying, but Ooooh…such a sexy voice!”  
  
 _The Alpha female climbs onto Gama and smirks devilishly at him, before winking. Gama blushes before entering a panic again.  
  
_ Female #2: (In Autobot) “Have your way with him sis!”  
Female #3: (In Autobot) “Get his toy out!”  
Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “He seems rather unsettled…let’s make him more comfortable.”  
  
 _The Alpha purrs lovingly at Gama, who squirms more as a fourth female places his head between her legs to stare down at him.  
  
_ Gama: (In Decepticon) “S-shit! They’re going to decapitate me! Damn Autobots!”  
Female #4: (In Autobot) “He looks more frightened now…”  
Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “Perhaps we’ve been trying to send him the message the wrong way…”  
  
 _The Alpha female seductively pats Gama’s crotch-plate, catching his attention, before she indicates with her hands what she wants to do. Gama blushes upon registering the signs and stops struggling.  
  
_ Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “I think he knows now, he’s stopped struggling.”  
Female #2: (In Autobot) “But his toy isn’t out…”  
Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “I’ll send him another gesture.”  
  
 _The Alpha Female gestures to Gama with her hands what she wants him to do, whereby he tenses up.  
  
_ Gama: (In Decepticon) “…so that’s all you want…”  
Alpha Female: (In Autobot) “He’s got the message, now just line up to get your sugar.”  
Female #3: “YAY!”  
  
 _Gama closes his eyes and sighs, before slowly ejecting his hose and allowing the Alpha Female to use him.  
Near an hour later, the alien returns to the room to check on the progress to find Gama sleeping and her females clinging to him. Dern enters behind her once she gestures for him to come inside.  
  
_ Lady: (Smiling) “He’s made my girls very happy from the looks of things.”  
Dern: (Sighing) “That’s a relief.”  
Lady: (Calling) “Girls, exercise time! Sprint!”  
  
 _The females all rush out the door in unison and out into the front yard, before rushing around and rolling all over the place. Dern approaches Gama and leashes him, nudging him slightly to wake him up.  
  
_ Gama: (Whining) “Not now…need sleepy…”  
Lady: (Smiling) “He knows the Universal language? Most impressive…”  
Dern: (Excited) “Why yes, with a bit of luck that trait will pass onto any offspring your females have!”  
Lady: “Which reminds me…here’s the ten thousand credits, plus a little something extra for him working so fast.”  
Dern: (Geeky) “Why thank you! A-and if for any reason none of your females conceives anything, I’ll send him or a superior male around for a second session! Free of charge!”  
Lady: (Chuckling) “Wonderful…oh, allow me to help take your male back to your ship, he needs the rest and I have a hover-car we can use.”  
  
 _Dern receives his payment and assistance from the alien in returning with Gama to the ship, whereby he places him in a kennel with padded flooring to let him sleep in privacy. Dern fires up the ship once everything was secure and locks the auto-pilot on for their next stop.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Me next, right?”  
Dern: “Yes, you’re on for the next two planets…then it’s the show, then two more planets for you and a moon for Gama, then Omicron Twelve, then potential two planets and then finally the Space Port.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “W-what happens at the Show?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “He shows you off, he gets clients and then you go to where the clients are when it’s all over…”  
Dern: “Actually Crasher, there’s more to it than that.”  
  
 _Crasher flat-brows.  
  
_ Dern: “There’s also the Breeders Awards; each Breeder selects his best specimen and has him or her judged based on skills and health. The prize is not just a huge boost to your popularity as a breeder and a specimen, but you also net a lot of Credits.”  
Breakdown: (Pondering) “Sounds like fun.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “…you call that fun? What’s wrong with you…”  
Dern: (Smiling) “Perhaps you’d like to be my show specimen, Breakdown? I was going to use Crasher but…I feel he does not wish to be shown off.”  
Breakdown: “Sure thing! Beats working a computer and fixing walls.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Dumbass…”  
Dern: (Smiling) “Well Crasher, you need to be ready for your first client…he owns two Autobot females.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You’ll have to drug me to fuck either of them, I’m not doing it.”  
  
 _Dern flat-brows before activating Crashers collar, sending a shock through him.  
  
_ Dern: “The Drugs raise your Fusion Drive levels until you mate against your own will. Every male I’ve had whose been drugged into mating has never had a positive experience. Are you sure you won’t do it willingly?”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I still won’t do it.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Then the drugs it is…I was really expecting you to be better than this, Crasher.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses before going to the kennels to rest, dragging Breakdown behind him.  
Hours later, they reach their next destination. Crasher was huddled next to Gama sleeping, when suddenly he feels Dern dragging him by his collar from the kennel. Crasher roars and refuses to leave the kennel.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “I’m not going anywhere! I’m staying here!”  
Dern: (Whining) “You’re coming with me whether you like it or not! Now get up! You need some fresh air!”  
  
 _Crasher growls deeply, as Dern manages to hook a leash onto him, and begins dragging him more effectively from the kennel. Breakdown exits his own kennel opposite where Crasher was resting and begins assisting Dern in pushing Crasher out of the ship.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “Don’t help him, Breakdown!!!”  
Breakdown:  (Whining) “You need the air, and the girls! You smell all clammy and you’re real grumpy too!”  
  
 _Crasher roars as he is finally pushed out of the ship by Breakdown, and stops resisting once Dern activates his collar to make him a bit more submissive.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Why didn’t you just use that inside??”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “I wanted to see Breakdowns temperament, he’s a really good boy…unlike your brother.”  
  
 _Crasher flat-brows as he is lead towards the first clients place, which wasn’t a house at all. Crasher mentally sank once he caught sight of the place, which happened to be a Galactic zoo of some sorts. Crasher hovers close to Dern, obviously nervous.  
Dern leads Crasher through the facility and to the Zookeepers’ office, knocking on the door and awaiting him to appear. Upon the door opening, they are greeted by a chubby hairy…thing…  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “Err…um…I’m Dern, the Breeder?”  
Thing: (Snobbishly) “Haw-haw! You brought the stud?”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Yes…he’s here…Crasher, say hello.”  
  
 _Crasher says nothing but stares wide-eyed at the thing in front of him, baffled by what it is.  
  
_ Thing: (Snobbishly) “Haw-haw! He is a stud! Look at that chassis! So sleek, so powerful! He will be very effective!”  
Dern: “He’s got a bit of a problem though…”  
Thing: (Snobbishly) “Ahem! Problem? There is no problem I can’t fix.”  
Dern: (Quietly) “He’s stubborn, and refuses to mate…”  
  
 _The thing laughs loudly, before grasping a walking pole and leaving the office.  
  
_ Thing: (Laughing) “Haw-haw-haw! Like I said, I can fix that! But for now, let’s take him to visit the brood-mares.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “…did he just say horses?”  
Dern: (Quietly) “Sometimes breeders call the ‘car’ Cybertronians ‘mares’.”  
  
 _Crasher flat-brows again as he is lead to the females. Upon arrival, the Zookeeper/Thing taps on the covered glass window with his walking pole.  
  
_ Thing: (Snobbishly) “I took the liberty of screening the exhibit, to grant the mares privacy to prepare and for the stud to do his job.”  
Dern: “All and well, but he won’t mate willingly…”  
Thing: (Chuckling) “Ha-ha…no problem! No problem at all!!”  
  
 _The Zookeeper twirls his pole as he escorts the duo behind the exhibit, taking them to the caging at the back where the females would sleep in privacy and where Zookeepers would enter to check on their condition. The females where in the outdoor side of the exhibit; allowing the Keeper and Dern to enter the indoor section with Crasher freely.  
Dern unleashes Crasher and slowly backs away as the Seeker examined his surroundings, not taking notice of the Zookeeper and Dern quickly locking him inside the exhibit rear until it was too late.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “H-hey! Let me out!!!”  
  
 _Crasher rushes at the cages fencing and begins clawing at it, until the Zookeeper jabs him with his walking pole, which was a cleverly disguised injection-ray stick. Crasher flinches from the injection and steps back, shaking his head as the drug began to take immediate effect.  
  
_ Thing: (Snobbishly) “Haw-haw, don’t fight it lad…just relax and do what nature tells you.”  
  
 _Crasher continues to try and fight the drugs effects, but begins to weaken under its influence. Suddenly the Zookeeper flips a switch and the doors leading to outside open, and in rush the two females curiously eyeing Crasher from a distance. The Zookeeper chuckles and tosses some tiny Energon treats into the caged area, which causes the females to franticly rush and recover them, before he and Dern left the area. Crasher twitches and continues to shake his head to rid himself of the drugs sensations, until catching sight of one of the females leaping onto the floor to grab an Energon treat. Before he knew it, he had leapt onto her, and was quick to begin mating with her.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry/In Thought) “D-dammit! STOP!! STOP!”  
  
 _Crasher shakes his head again and tightly shuts his eyes, moaning and yelling in rage as his body mated against his own will. The female he was with didn’t seem to care, as she was in a state of trance and still consuming her Energon treat. The second female was taking no notice at all. Crasher pants and continues fighting the drug, but by now he slowly began to realise he wasn’t going to be able to fight it off no matter how hard he tried. He was, however, relieved once he ejected into the female and felt himself regain control.  
Once he felt control return, he quickly dismounted and rushed to a wall as far away from the cage entrance as possible and maintained that position even when Dern and the Zookeeper returned.  
  
_ Dern: (Confused) “Only one of the females is displaying signs of being mated with, the drug must have worn off.”  
Thing: (Laughing) “Haw-haw-haw!! I only administered a dosage for the first female; this next one should get him going with the second!”  
Dern: “He’s too far away to jab with the pole now…”  
Thing: (Chuckling) “Ha-ha! Not a problem!”  
  
 _The Zookeeper raises the pole up, and Crasher lowers his head and snarls as he expects it to be thrown at him. As soon as the Keeper showed signs of movement again, Crasher rushed to a different spot, only to feel something hit him in the back of the neck. The Seeker grasps what hit him and removes it, to find it was a dart.  
  
_ Thing: (Snobbishly) “I do say, these Decepticons are about as amusing as a pride of Imakande! Magnificent beasts! A real challenge to train! What-what! Haha!”  
  
 _Dern and the Zookeeper leave again; leaving Crasher to once again face the mental tortures of drugged-induced mating against his will. By the time he’d finished with the second female, he was still not tired and was beginning to show signs of hostility when Dern and the Keeper returned.  
Knowing he’d done his job of mating now, Crasher wasn’t afraid to rush the cage aggressively; he knew that Derns shock collar would only work on him for so long before he’d develop a tolerance, and displayed that by directing most of the hostile gestures towards Dern.  
  
_ Thing: (Chuckling) “My, he is a feisty one!”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I…I’ve never seen him act like this before…”  
Thing: “Never fear; a shot from the inhibitor ray will calm him down!”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Dern! When I get out of here I’ll sever your head from that tin-can body of yours!!!”  
  
 _The Keeper quickly pulls out a ray which he blasts Crasher with, causing the youth to stumble backwards and fall unconscious.  
  
_ Thing: (Chuckling) “Ha-ha…Cyber-sedation is far easier than any other form of sedation, and it will likely rest him well enough for you to take him back to your ship with little trouble!”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I’m more worried about what he’ll do when he wakes up…”  
Thing: (Chuckling) “Ha-ha…he’ll be fine, the aggression boost is usually a side-effect of the drug.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I do hope you’re right…”  
  
 _The Zookeeper and Dern have Crasher removed from the exhibit and sent back to the ship, where he is locked in his kennel to recover from the inhibitor ray.  
Hours later, and Crasher awakened in a place that wasn’t his kennel; he was in a dark room, surrounded by curtains obviously obstructing anyone from seeing him or perhaps him from seeing them. Crasher mutters to himself as he gets up, until feeling something wrap around his waist. He halts as he feels the captor nuzzle his back, until hearing a female voice speak in a language he was all too familiar with; Autobot. Crasher panics and tries to flee the area, until feeling himself being jabbed in the back of the neck with a drug. It was then that he realised he had no choice in mating or not mating, that he’d just be drugged if he refused, and so he growled in annoyance as he allowed the drug to do its job on him knowing that resistance was futile. However once he had finished his work, Crasher entered hostility again and tried to escape, only to be knocked out with the inhibitor ray once more.  
A while later from being knocked out, Crasher awakens in his kennel; tired and requiring a liquid to replenish his coolant with. He slowly crawls to a bucket Dern had left for him filled with water, whereby he stuck his head into it and allowed the liquid to flow into his system.  
  
_ Gama: “Not pleasant, is it?”  
  
 _Crasher raises his head from the bucket tiredly, looking at the kennel opposite him to see Gama calmly leaning against the wall.  
  
_ Gama: “From now on, do as you’re told. The drugs can damage your system.”  
Crasher: (Tired) “No…I can’t…”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Stubborn as always. Don’t come crying to me when you become feral.”  
Crasher: (Tired) “My personality is going to be fine…”

 _Crasher sticks his head into the bucket again, ignoring Gama.  
  
_ Gama: “You know…whilst you were unconscious for a whole day…Dern took a LOT of your Solder.”  
  
 _Crasher suddenly bolts his attention to Gama, who smirks.  
  
_ Gama: (Smirking) “Yeah, because you were in such bad shape when it came to the next client Dern had to extract Solder from you to give to them instead. He was surprised at how much comes out.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “You let him do it?!”  
Gama: (Smirking) “I was the one getting it out.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes as Gama stands up and seductively leans against the kennel door, winking at him.  
  
_ Gama: (Smirking) “Oh yeah…I fragged you…and took some ‘milk’ before Dern could drag me away.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “G-gama…you shouldn’t have helped him!”  
Gama: (Flirting) “I couldn’t help myself…I had to touch you, taste you…even if you probably didn’t feel it, I had to embrace you, whisper to you and handle you. Because…”  
  
 _Gama looks away from Crasher and sighs._  
  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Because…what?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “B-because I love seeing your expression to what happens, and the sounds you make…and I love you…that and I’ve been wanting physical attention a lot recently.”  
  
 _Crasher remains silent and stares up at Gama, who rubs his helmet shyly.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “I…I’m like my father in a way, at least like that…”  
Crasher: “…you’re father? This is Megatron you’re talking about, right? The guy who hated everything?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “He told me some things when he became Galvatron, before his accident…he liked our mother because she liked pain.”  
Crasher: (Confused) “What does that mean? Or how does that relate to you handling me?”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Father liked seeing her face, when she was submitting to him.”  
  
 _Crasher cringes.  
  
_ Gama: (Smirking) “Gross, I know…but in a way I like seeing your face when I handle you…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “B-but you don’t mount me to get kids, or because you want to make me suffer…you do it because you love me.”  
Gama: (Smiling) “Father loved mother…he told me himself.”  
  
 _Crasher raises a brow before weakly getting to his feet.  
  
_ Gama: (Softly) “I remember it like he told me yesterday…he loved mother because she was hardy, always had ideas and above all she was devious and expressive.”  
Crasher: “Same as why Pa loved her too…but if Galvatron loved Ma so much then why did he abuse her?”  
Gama: (Softly) “He did do cruel things to mother, very cruel things that I’d never want to do to any female, that’s just a side of him he could never escape…I don’t know why he couldn’t…”  
  
 _Gama rubs his eyes tiredly.  
  
_ Gama: (Muttering) “I can’t help but think…that I might be growing into his image.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You won’t. Because I won’t let you.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “I’ve had mood swings a lot recently, I’ve been rough playing with you, I’ve had a thirst for violence recently too…a lot of my fathers traits in me are starting to…wake up…”  
Crasher: “You know what you want though, right?”  
Gama: (Stern) “Of course I do; I want freedom and excitement.”  
Crasher: “Your Pa wanted conquest. He was an asshole. You’re nothing like him.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I want conquest too…of your body.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches and hides a blush.  
  
_ Gama: “Unless you can think of a reason for why I feel this way, then all I can conclude is that I’m getting like my father.”  
Dern: (VO) “So you don’t share the same father? Interesting…”  
  
 _Gama and Crasher look from their kennel doors to see Dern, who nods to Crasher.  
  
_ Dern: (Worried) “Are you feeling alright? Any better?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’ve felt worse.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Oh yeah…I remember that day.”  
Dern: “I’m curious over what you just discussed, I did overhear a few things.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “It’s nothing.”  
  
 _Gama taps on his wall and gains Derns attention.  
  
_ Gama: “You know Cybertronian psychology and physiology, right?”  
Dern: (Smug) “Of course!”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I’m going to go bury my head in my bed…”  
Gama: “Well maybe you can help me with a problem.”  
  
 _Dern rubs his face tiredly as Crasher goes and sleeps again.  
  
_ Dern: (Annoyed) “I already know you’re gay and like to handle your half brother, but I can’t do anything about those issues right now.”  
Gama: “It’s not those…and I don’t want them fixing.”  
  
 _Dern sighs and adjusts his glasses.  
  
_ Dern: (Sighing) “Fine…speak.”  
Gama: “Recently, the past month, I’ve been getting serious mood swings and cravings for violence…and part of me is craving…you know…”  
  
 _Gama gestures his ‘problem’ with his hands, similar to the female Autobots he had to mate with. Dern chuckles.  
  
_ Gama: “Yeah…craving ‘that’ a lot, and also to run off on my own. So, can you tell me what’s wrong? Or am I getting bat-shit crazy like my father?”  
  
 _Dern laughs and folds his arms/tentacles.  
  
_ Dern: (Laughing) “Is that all?”  
Gama: (Nervous) “Errr…yeah.”  
Dern: (Cheerful) “Gama, you’re feeling that way because your PARENTAL DRIVE just activated.”  
  
 _Gama twitches and backs away from the door.  
  
_ Gama: (Shocked) “P-parental drive?! But…I haven’t got any Sparklings…”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Your body, built as a Leader, is putting you in Parental Drive so you can GET Sparklings. A leader has to produce heirs now, hmmm?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I…I didn’t know I was…ready…”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “You crave violence to drive off competition for the Super Breeders, and to be alone so you can defend your territory. This is all perfectly normal for a Leader Class.”  
  
 _Gama’s blush grows.  
  
_ Dern: “Normal Cybertronian ‘blood’ mixed with yours won’t produce you an heir; you need a Super Breeder. She’ll give you a bounty of Sparklings.”  
  
 _Gama rubs the back of his helmet and groans nervously.  
  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “This explains why your hose is easily stimulated, why you’re temperament has been so twitchy and why you…sit so strangely.”  
Gama: (Curious) “Sit strangely?”  
Dern: “You sit in a way that leaves your crotch heavily exposed…it’s as if you’re showing it off.”  
  
 _Gama blushes again._  
  
Dern: (Quietly) “Say…did you start behaving this way when that dream happened?”  
Gama: “Now that you mention it…I did.”  
Dern: (Excited) “Then where you’re both going is where you will find your Super Breeder! You’ll get your heir soon then Gama!”  
Gama: (Blushing) “H-how will I know…”  
Dern: “As soon as you smell her, you’ll know. Leaders can smell out a Super Breeder pretty much instantly over commoners.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “A-and…I like Crasher…I’m g-gay…”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Oh this ‘obtaining an heir’ thing doesn’t require you to stay with the female. You just mate with her, defend her until she delivers and then…uhh…”  
  
 _Suddenly Derns chuckling fades into a look of shock.  
  
_ Gama: “Then..?”  
Dern: (Quietly) “…you have to…kill the weakest offspring…”  
  
 _Gama retreats to the back of his kennel again and grasps his head, growling.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “T-that will only come around if you don’t have competition! It’s part of your instinctive programming to eliminate the poorest offspring and raise the strongest!”  
Gama: (Angry) “I don’t want to be like my father…killing just because he was the boss…”  
Dern: (Stern) “It’s natural selection, Gama. You select only one of your Sparklings to survive, to become your heir. The rest have to…be killed.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I’m guessing that if I try to fight this…this…monstrous drive…that I’ll end up suffering like Crasher?!”  
Dern: (Stern) “That’s right.”  
Gama: (Annoyed/Sighing) “Primus…why’d you have to be such a cruel bastard.”  
Dern: (Stern) “There is one perk to this, Gama…”  
  
 _Gama folds his arms and snorts.  
  
_ Dern: “That one Sparkling, you raise it yourself. The mother can’t raise it, because in all honesty, he’d just ignore her.”  
  
 _Gama looks at his feet and sighs, remembering how he did ignore Solarflare most of his life and foolishly obeyed his father.  
  
_ Dern: (Softly)“He’d stick to you like glue…until he feels ready to take your place as Alpha, but because there is no Leadership to take over he’d probably just be with you for life.”  
Gama: (Stern) “…I know what I have to do now…but…it’s going to hurt.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “You’re not neutering yourself. I forbid it.”  
Gama: “No; I’m going to do what you told me to do…but having to kill Sparklings, especially my own…I still don’t know if I could do that…”  
Dern: (Sighing) “You’ll find a way around that problem when the time comes.”  
  
 _Dern heads to the control room and takes the ship off to their next destination._


	4. The Show

_ _

_The group arrive at the show, with Crasher being locked inside of a kennel once again to be bartered over, and Gama roaming freely to observe the events. Breakdown was locked in a kennel of his own, but he would not be bartered over until after the Judging.  
Dern places the kennel onto a trolley and begins taking Breakdown to the Judging, where his kennel is placed alongside five others.  
_  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “D-Dern…I’m scared…”  
  
_Dern hushes Breakdown, who listens carefully to what goes on outside.  
  
_ Announcer: (VO) “Now our fifth and final contestant has arrived we can begin the show! Judges; Clipboards at the ready! Breeders; bring out your specimens!”  
  
_There is a large amount of clapping, causing Breakdown to become more nervous. Dern opens his kennel door and gently leashes him, before slowly luring him out. The instant Breakdown sees the crowd; he rushes back into his kennel and hides.  
  
_ Announcer: (VO) “Will contestant number five please remove their specimen.”  
Dern: (Quietly) “Just don’t look at the crowd, Breakdown. Look at me or the other contestants.”  
  
_Breakdown shivers in fear as he is lead out of the kennel again, this time being unable to get inside again as Dern had closed the door. Breakdown nervously looks down the line of other contestants; seeing an Insecticon beside him, a female Autobot, a male Junkion and at the far end; a female Stunticon. Breakdown became so fixated on the female that he had stopped shivering.  
_  
Announcer: (VO) “Judges, begin your examinations!”  
  
_Breakdown leans further forward to get a better look at the female, but Dern tugs his leash so he’s back in line again. Breakdown watches meekly as the Judges begin their examinations of each contestant, before finally reaching him. The judges didn’t look at him very long, and seemed to make a lot of notes from such a short glance. (It is lucky for Breakdown as he’s afraid of being stared at for too long.)  
_  
Announcer: (VO) “Judges, begin phase two of the examinations!”  
Breakdown: (Whimpering) “…P-phase…t-two??”  
Dern: “Of course, they perform several examinations.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “Acidstorm use to call the physical examination…p-phase two…”  
  
_Dern raises a brow as one of the judges approaches Breakdown, who squats and covers his nether regions with his hands. The Judge, however, also squats down and begins examining Breakdowns face and outer condition. When Breakdown felt confident that he wasn’t going to get examined the way he previously thought, he slowly got to his feet and allowed the judge to finish.  
  
_ Announcer: (VO) “And for the final examinations; Judges, begin phase three!”  
Breakdown: (Confused) “Phase three?” _  
_  
_Before Breakdown could react, a second Judge had grasped him from behind and opened his lower crotch-plate, before gently squeezing his storage tanks. Breakdown panics but sighs with relief when the judge was finished.  
  
_ Announcer: (VO) “Judges; announce your verdict for round one!”  
  
_Breakdown rolls his eyes and whines.  
  
_ Judge: (VO) “Contestants one, four and five qualify for the next round. Two and three, you are evicted.”  
Dern: (Cheerful) “We made it to round two Breakdown!”  
Breakdown: (Whining) “Don’t let them touch me there again…please?”  
Dern: “Oh don’t be silly, you’ll get use to that after a while. Now be ready to follow my orders for the next round; the next one is about obedience.”  
  
_Breakdown nods and gulps, before looking at the Insecticon beside him; they were cold and stoic, like they had no personality. Breakdown then looked at the female Stunticon, who seemed very snobbish and well kept. He also caught sight of her owner; a very large, beefy, mean looking brute of a creature. The owner glared coldly at him, causing Breakdown to panic and return to looking forwards nervously.  
  
_ Judge: “Contestant number four is first, as they scored the lowest in the last round.”  
  
_The owner of the Insecticon unleashes his specimen, before rushing far away and calling to him to come over. The Insecticon breathes heavily, before turning to its kennel and staring blankly at it.  
  
_ Owner: (Whining) “Nooooo Larry, No!”  
Judge: “Contestant four fails. They have been evicted. Can contestant number one come forwards.”  
  
_Breakdown watches eagerly as the big owner unleashes the Stunticon, and moves far away before calling to her. She rushes to him without delay, before following alongside him around the inside of the show stage and back to her kennel without a leash.  
  
_ Judge:  “Contestant five, step forwards.”  
Dern: (Quietly) “Remember, remain calm and do what I say.”  
  
_Breakdown nods as Dern unleashes him, and watches the Quintesson move far from him.  
  
_ Dern: (Calling) “Okay Breakdown, come on! Over here!”  
  
_Breakdown meekly approaches Dern, with the judges making more notes, until he finally reaches his owner. Dern pats him on the head.  
  
_ Dern: “Good boy, Breakdown! Now follow me! Stay close!”  
  
_Dern begins moving, with Breakdown walking so close he would literally be clinging to him. They make it around the course and back to their place without trouble, but finish slower than Contestant one.  
  
_ Judge: “Next round; will the specimens please Transform.”  
  
_Breakdown sighs with relief and changes instantly, whilst the female contestant hesitates before her owner yells at her thereby making her transform. The judges examine them, before returning to their posts and recovering small metallic boxes, which they give to the two contestants.  
  
_ Judge: “Will the specimens now open the safes they have been given.”  
Breakdown: (Whining) “Crasher would have done this in a flash…”  
Dern: (Quietly) “Just do your best, Breakdown.”  
  
_Breakdown fidgets with the safes lock, but can’t crack it. The female contestant also shows signs of the same problem. Breakdown groans before dropping one of his safes onto another, whereby it opened instantly revealing an Energon treat inside.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Chuckling) “Well what do you know…they’re pressure safes.”  
Dern: “Good boy, Breakdown!”  
Breakdown: (Muttering) “Don’t praise me like I’m a kid…”  
  
_Breakdown eats his Energon treat, whilst the female beside him takes observation of what he had done and mimics him. They both manage to open all their safes, before being lead to two tightly sealed boxes.  
  
_ Judge: “The final test…is what is inside these boxes.”  
  
_Breakdown carefully examines his box without touching it, before smelling it. The female watches him, until being smacked on the back by her owner angrily. Breakdown cautiously lifts the lid from the box and looks inside, before slamming it shut and ensuring it stayed shut.  
  
_ Dern: “What is it Breakdown?”  
Breakdown: (Scared) “T-there’s…a…a…Sparkling in there…”  
  
_The females optics light up, and she rapidly opens her box to look inside, before closing it in a similar fashion to Breakdown.  
  
_ Dern: (Curious) “I thought you didn’t mind Sparklings?”  
Breakdown: (Horrified) “This one…is…is…a Terracon…”  
  
_Derns eyes widen, before slowly dragging Breakdown from the box. The female rushes from her owner, disobeying his orders.  
  
_ Judge: “The results are now clear to us.”  
Top Judge: (Smug) “In the physical round; Contestant Five showed the best physical capabilities. In the obedience round, Contestant One was the most obedient and confident. In the Transformations round, Contestant One had the best-kept chassis. In the intelligence round, Contestant Five cracked all his safes before the opposition. And finally, in the Mystery round, Contestant Five showed more curiosity and also knew instantly what to do as a reaction to the Terracon, he also remained calmer than the opposition. We can thereby conclude Contestant Five the winner of the Shows Breeders Award, along with Fifty Thousand Credits. Contestant One, as runner-up you earn Ten Thousand Credits.”  
  
_Dern cheers whilst the large owner of the female Stunticon growls angrily. The judges hand out the first and second place awards.  
  
_ Top Judge: (Stern) “You will receive your credits at the end of the show; please return to your specimens, and have a nice day.”  
  
_Dern leashes Breakdown, who looks towards the female Stunticon helplessly as he is slowly dragged away. Breakdown reluctantly follows Dern, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Nervous) “D-Dern…I was w-wondering…”  
Dern: “Hmmm?”  
Breakdown: (Blushing) “C-can I…go talk to that Stunticon?”  
  
_Dern stops and turns around, to look back at the female Stunticon and her owner, before looking down at Breakdown again.  
  
_ Dern: “I don’t see the harm, but…it all depends on what her owner has to say about it.”  
  
_Breakdown meeps as Dern slowly drags him back to talk to the Stunticon and her owner. The owner growls angrily at Dern, before looking at Breakdown. The female Stunticon tries to get a better look at Breakdown, but is forced to stand behind her owner.  
  
_ Owner: (Angry) “What do YOU want?!”  
Dern: “My Stunticon was curious, felt like talking.”  
Owner: (Angry) “He’s a runt!”  
  
_Breakdown cowers, as Dern adjusts his glasses and pouts.  
  
_ Dern: (Annoyed) “He’s just shy.”  
Owner: (Angry) “I know why he wants to get close to Aeon! And I’m forbidding it! I’m not having her court with some little runt, especially one that’s so inexperienced!”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Inexperienced? How can you even say that when you don’t even know him!?”  
Owner: (Mocking) “It’s obvious, he’s not even mated! Look how short he is! How frail he looks! He’s a disgrace!”  
  
_Breakdown lowers his head, before catching a glimpse of Aeon peeking around her owner.  
  
_ Owner: (VO/Angry) “An exchange of looks leads to talking, and then talking leads to flirting, next thing you know they’ll be at it like Space Rabbits! I’m not having Aeon carry young for a defect!”  
Dern: (VO/Angry) “Defect?! He’s no defect! Look at the first place award he got!! If anything, I shouldn’t be allowing him to mate with a second-class female!”  
  
_Aeon waves teasingly at Breakdown, who blushes, as Dern and the Owner continue arguing.  
  
_ Owner: (VO/Insulted) “She’s not a second-class female! She’s a pure bred! One of the best female mares available in this side of the Galaxy! So do not speak such rot!”  
Dern: (VO/Angry) “And Breakdown is a pure bred too! And untainted by ailments! He’s a perfect male specimen!”  
Owner: (VO/Mocking) “He’s ailed by how much of a coward he is! Such a defect would cause so many problems!”  
  
_Aeon winks at Breakdown, causing him to blush yet again. Breakdown looks up at the owner and Dern before trying to move closer to Aeon, only to have his leash yanked by Dern.  
  
_ Dern: (VO/Angry) “I’ve had enough of this; come on Breakdown, she’s not worth your time!”  
Owner: (VO/Angry) “Aeon, you’re forbidden from courting or interacting with this male! Now let’s go find you a decent partner!”  
  
_Breakdown looks pathetically at Dern and then at Aeon as he is steadily dragged away. Aeon expresses similar features as her owner drags her away too. Once Dern and Breakdown returned to the kennels, Breakdown was placed inside next door to Crasher.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Upset) “Dern…why couldn’t I talk to her?”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Her owner was a real stuck up! It was obvious she was interested in you, but he didn’t like the idea…so he’s missing out on getting some pure Stunticon Class Sparklings!”  
  
_Breakdown blushes.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Ranting) “And that’s life. Get use to it.”  
Breakdown: (Blushing) “So I can’t ever see her again?”  
Dern: (Upset) “Sorry Breakdown, you can’t. Her owner forbids you, and sadly I have to comply with his requests. When the show closes for today, you’ll have to be kept in your kennel.”  
  
_Breakdown sighs heavily.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Ranting) “You’re not missing anything special, Breakdown. Stop complaining.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “Crasher, I don’t approve of your attitude.”  
Crasher: (VO/Ranting) “And I don’t approve of the fact you’re forcing me to fuck some females, when I already have kids and a mate…errr…”  
Dern: (Smirking) “So you do have a SparkMate?” _  
  
Crasher hisses.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Nervous) “It’s going to be lonely out here…can Crasher stay with me?”  
Crasher: (VO/Whining) “Hey, don’t get me involved with this…I have enough problems.”  
Dern: “Like telling me where your mate is and how many Sparklings you have. I’m interested in meeting her.”  
Crasher: (VO/Hissing) “Nobody sees her, especially the likes of you!”  
Dern: (Smirking) “So defensive…I believe you’re more affectionate for her than you make out to be.”  
  
_Crasher hisses again.  
  
_ Dern: “As for your request, Breakdown, I will have Gama stay out here with you. He’s hardier than Crasher is, so the cold won’t bother him.”  
Crasher: (VO) “I’m hardy too!”  
Dern: “You want to stay out here all night?”  
Crasher: (VO/Whining) “No.”  
Dern: “Then hush!”  
  
_Dern places up Breakdowns medical records, before wandering to Crashers kennel to begin bartering sessions. An hour or so later, Breakdown was up for bartering. And a few hours after that the bartering sessions ended for the day, and all the specimens were left on display.  
Gama, throughout the whole day, was examining the place and keeping his eyes open for any snooping EDC/GA members. He took the time to check out a few of the other Cybertronians whilst he was at it, as practice for testing his right now ‘highly alert’ senses. He approaches one kennel and examines the medical records, finding it to be a female Stunticon.  
  
_ Gama: (Muttering) “…interesting…”  
Owner: (VO/Angry) “What do you want?!”  
  
_Gama looks up from the medical records to see the same owner from the show, and casually places the record back where he found it.  
  
_ Gama: “Just looking.”  
Owner: (Bitter) “Yeah? Well it better just be. You’re not touching Aeon!”  
Gama: (Smug) “Stunticons aren’t to my tastes.”  
Owner: (Angry) “You got a problem with her?!”  
Gama: (Smug) “As a Leader Class, I’m not interested in commoners. You said you didn’t want me touching her, and I’ll gladly not.”  
  
_The owners eyes gleam.  
  
_ Owner: “…Leader Class you say?”  
Gama: (Smug) “Look at this chassis; it’s the embodiment of power and greatness. And my facial markings are stunning and magnificent. I am the essence of perfection.”  
Owner: (Chuckling) “And you’ve had experience, I can tell.”  
Gama: “Experience?”  
Owner: (Chuckling) “Fighting, courting, displaying…”  
Gama: (Blushing) “You could say that.”  
Owner: “Well…I’m curious to know if you have an owner, or are you a free bot?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Right now I’m being held against my wishes by a tentacled freak…until he frees my half brother.”  
  
_The owners eyes gleam once again.  
  
_ Owner: “Say, would he contract you to mate with my female who was fathered by a Leader Class?”  
  
_Gama twitches.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “I-I couldn’t…there’s a high risk she could be a half sister…” _  
_ Owner: (Chuckling) “I understand that! Inbreeding is never an option to me! She’s an Autobot, fathered by an Autobot.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Even if he did contract me, I wouldn’t be interested. I’m looking for a Super Breeder…a Decepticon Super Breeder…to give me my heir.”  
  
_The owner sighs heavily.  
  
_ Owner: (Sighing) “Oh well…if I had those types of females available I’d have happily displayed them for you, but I don’t.”  
Gama: (Smug) “I’m curious by this Aeon of yours though…not for myself, but for a friend.”  
Owner: “He better be a Stunticon, otherwise the answer is no.”  
Gama: (Smug) “He is, and he’s quite the talker. He’s also one of the few Decepticons I know who isn’t an asshole.”  
Owner: “Hmmm…”  
Gama: (Smug) “What would the price be for letting him court with her?”  
Owner: “Well…it depends…he has to have experience, a well kept chassis and a good intellect. Even then, it would still cost Six Thousand Credits.”  
  
_Gama pulls out a drawing pad and pen, making notes.  
  
_ Gama: “Will she be here tomorrow?”  
Owner: “She’ll be here all night and all day tomorrow.”  
Gama: (Purring) “Wonderful. I’ll obtain the credits and talk things over with his owner, then I’ll contact you later.”  
Owner: “I’ll need to see the male before I allow it.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “I’m sure he’s holed up in one of the kennels somewhere…whenever you get the time, have a look. I think he’s the only other Stunticon here.”  
Owner: (Annoyed) “As long as he’s not that runt from the show.”  
  
_Gama looks down at his notepad wearily, before finishing his notes.  
  
_ Gama: “I’ll be in touch.”  
Owner: (Annoyed) “Sure.”  
  
_Gama wanders from the owner, muttering to himself as he located Dern attempting to get Crasher out of his kennel once again for someone to examine him. Gama folds his arms and chuckles at the sight.  
  
_ Dern: (Struggling) “H-he’s a bit feisty! B-but once---you get to know him----he’s quite friendly!”  
  
_Gama shakes his head, laughing, before approaching Dern and assisting him in getting Crasher out. Crasher has his helmet off, and is displaying his jet-black crest.  
_  
Client: (Shocked) “Oh! What a beautiful crest!”  
Dern: (Smug) “You should see it when it’s coloured! It’s really something!”  
Crasher: “*Mutters to himself*”  
Client: “It changes colour?!”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Yes, depending on his mood! Black is neutral, orange and red is a threat and the gold and orange is when he’s in Fusion Drive. It turned bright pink and yellow once, but I’m still baffled over what that display is for.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I know what that display means.”  
Dern: “Gama has a crest too, perhaps he can tell us.”  
  
_The client and Dern look at Gama, who folds his arms and looks to the floor blushing.  
  
_ Gama: “Uhhh…the pink one is when he’s…aroused.”  
Client: (Blushing) “Oh my!”  
Dern: “Fascinating! The gold and orange is to reel in the female, and the pink is a signal for her…”  
Gama: (Blushing) “W-well she has to know the difference between when he ‘wants it’ and when he ‘needs it’…”  
  
_Crasher growls and retracts his crest.  
  
_ Client: “Awww he put it away.”  
Gama: (Smug) “I can show mine, it’s better than his.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “No it isn’t!”  
  
_Gama sticks his tongue out at Crasher, before removing his helmet and erecting his crest. It fans out, and is displaying bright orange, black and gold.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Oh Primus…”  
Gama: (Purring) “I’m a sexy beast.”  
  
_Gama seductively strokes his crest, causing Crasher to cover his nose as it started to bleed from arousal. Crashers crest, whilst retracted, suddenly begins to glow pink._  
_  
_ Dern: (Blushing) “G-gama…”  
Client: “*Blushes*”  
Gama: (Smug) “It’s magnificent isn’t it?”  
Dern: (Meekly) “G-gama…”  
Gama: (Smug) “My father had a crest just like this, it’s not too big to tuck away neatly and it’s not too small to show what needs to be shown.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “It’s showing right now…”  
Gama: (Smug) “The stunning silver and black brings out my optics nicely, doesn’t it?”  
Dern: (Giggling) “Gama…you’re crest is showing us you’re in Fusion Drive.”  
  
_Gama stops stroking his crest and stares vacantly into space, before quickly retracting it and placing his helmet back on.  
  
_ Client: (Blushing) “I…I think I’d rather place a bid on Gama here…”  
Gama: (Nervous) “I’m not up for bartering…”  
Dern: “Yes, sadly that is a shame…so you’re not interested in Crasher?”  
Client: (Blushing) “I…I was…but when I saw Gama’s crest, I was blown away.”  
  
_Gama blushes.  
  
_ Dern: “Well, I can show you Breakdown. He’s a young boy, very placid and friendly. His only drawback is that he is very shy.”  
Client: (Smiling) “Please! Do show me!”  
Dern: (Cheerful) “This way madam!”  
  
_Dern places Crasher back in his kennel and locks it. The client follows Dern to Breakdown, and begins showing him off. Gama approaches Crashers kennel and squats beside it, taking notice of his blush._

Gama: “…my crest did that to you?”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Seriously Gama, when you take your helmet off and display those colours, I would bend over and let you fuck my brains out.”  
Gama: (Shyly) “…I didn’t realise how powerful a display of colour was to you.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Not just the colour…the way you stood, the look in your optics, the way you touched your crest…you were just too alluring.”  
  
_Gama looks at his feet and smiles softly.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly/Blushing) “Display it again…exactly the same way…”  
Gama: “Pose and everything?”  
Crasher: (Quietly/Moaning) “Oh Primus yes…do it now. Right now.”  
  
_Gama smirks and removes his helmet, flashing his crest to Crasher and spreading his legs. Crasher blushes and twitches, before moving to the back of the kennel. Gama places his helmet between Crasher’s kennel and Breakdowns.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “Gama, get in here and have me now.”  
Gama: (Purring) “You want to do it publicly? Awfully daring of you, Crasher…how about I do this instead?”  
  
_Gama places his arms behind his head and thrusts his main body forwards, displaying his crotch to Crasher._  
  
Crasher: (Quietly/Moaning) “H-hold that pose…I’ll be quick…”  
Gama: (Smug) “Fraging off? Such a waste…”

 _Gama does not notice the crowd gathering nearby him, or that the crowd were taking pictures of him. He was so captivated in his display that anyone besides Crasher was empty noise.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Since that dream happened, I’ve gotten a lot leaner…I don’t look like the Hulk.”  
Bystander #1: (VO) “Such a magnificent male specimen!”  
Bystander #2: (VO) “Does he have an owner?!”  
Crasher: (VO/Moaning) “Primus *gasp* when this is over, you’re taking me. No excuse.”  
Gama: (Seductively) “Taking you? I’ve already marked you as mine…your thrusters belong to me.”  
Bystander #3: (VO) “Is he displaying to a female? Shouldn’t the security move him if he’s not a specimen?”  
Crasher: (VO/Moaning) “P-please…pretty please? *Gasp* Energon pie with s-sugar on top?”  
Gama: (Licking Lips) “Maybe later…”  
Bystander #1: (VO) “I think he’s courting with a female! Kids, let’s move along!”  
  
_Gama seductively trails his hands from behind his head to his hips.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “A little squeezing pressure might help, babe.”  
  
_Gama squeezes his hips gently, smirking as he heard Crasher moan louder.  
  
_ Gama: (Smirking) “If there’s a bottle in there, put it in that…don’t waste it.”  
Crasher: (VO/Moaning) “I-I’m not even *gasp* done yet! T-this is a big one!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Is it as big as mine?”  
Bystander #3: (VO) “I’m getting security! Decepticons shouldn’t be allowed to roam around without supervision!”  
Gama: (Flirting) “Big, spiky, hard and a powerful blast…but your thrusters are so tight, you’re able to take my loads every single time.”  
  
_Gama purrs and shakes his hips side to side slowly. Crasher moans again, before stopping completely.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “Tired? Or are you done, babe?”  
Crasher: (VO/Panting) “I…I’m done…”  
Gama: (Flirting) “Is that bottle full?”  
Crasher: (VO/Panting) “N-no…a lot missed…”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Such a shame.”  
  
_Gama approaches the kennel door and kneels down to unlock it, when he is suddenly zapped in the back by an inhibitor tazer thereby knocking him unconscious. Dern rushes to the guard that knocked Gama out.  
  
_ Dern: (Shocked) “What is the meaning of this?!”  
Security: “Hey, this Decepticon stud is displaying in public. We don’t want the kids seeing that stuff, or any of the female specimens either; it makes them rowdy.”  
Dern: (Angry) “You could have told me! I’d have sent him back to the ship!”  
Security: “Sorry pal, security has to hold onto him for the rest of the day. When the show’s over you can recover him from the Security Kennels.”  
  
_Dern pouts as Gama is hauled away by two guards, who carry him all the way to his temporary holding place where people can see in, but Gama cannot see out. The guards place him on large bedding, talking about what they saw.  
  
_ Guard #1: (Chuckling) “He was really showing off, that guy with the Junkions said he was finding them girls hard to control with how excited they got over the displays.”  
Security: “Did you find his helmet?”  
Guard #2: (Nervous) “N-no sir…he seemed to have given it to someone…or hidden it somewhere.”  
Guard #1: (Curious) “Will this kennel be strong enough? He looks quite powerful.”  
  
_The guards leave Gama to recover in the kennel.  
  
_ Security: (VO) “It’ll be fine, just get back to work.”  
  
_Gama groans as he wakes up from the sedation, and rubs his head before looking around him.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Great…now what?”  
  
_Gama looks at one of the walls, and sees his reflection in it. He erects his crest once again and strokes it gently, looking at the colours. He narrows his eyes and growls, watching as the colours slowly changed from Fusion Drive to Threat, before relaxing and watching them return to Fusion Drive and retracting the crest._  
_  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “…you looking for a fight? Eh? Punk?”  
  
_Gama raises his fists and quickly erects his crest again, forcing the colours to change to Threat again.  
  
_ Gama: (Growling) “I’m the boss here…the Alpha…you’re expendable…”  
  
_Gama jabs the air with his fists quickly, punching at his reflection.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “This is my female…you want her, you’ll have to go through me.”  
  
_He flicks his wrists and lowers his head.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Are you talking to me?”  
  
_Gama hisses and forces his crest to spread out even more, displaying more Threat.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry/Yelling) “You talking to ME?!”  
  
_Gama growls deeply and roars, punching out at his reflection only to really hit the wall. The wall remains intact, but Gama hears something on the other side. He remains displaying his Threat crest, but stops talking to listen.  
  
_ Voice: (Crying) “Mommy! This one is scary!!”  
  
_Gama narrows his eyes, before twitching his crest from its relaxed state to its most outstretched state. He listens again.  
  
_ Voice of Mother: (Angry) “This is where the dangerous beasts are! Don’t wander over here again!”  
  
_Gama twitches his crest once again and approaches the wall, gently touching it and staring at it. He hears more voices, but can’t pinpoint where they are.  
  
_ Voice #2: “The crest changed colour! Isn’t that something?”  
Voice #3: “It’s fanned out quite a bit too.”  
Voice #4: “Was he practicing threats just now?!”  
Voice #5: “I think he’s onto us.”  
  
_Gama removes his hand from the wall the instant he sees it flash.  
  
_ Gama: (Muttering) “What the-?”  
Voice #3: “Bah! My camera flashed! I got too much reflection!”  
Voice #5: “If he didn’t know we were here before, he will now. I doubt he’ll do anything when he learns we’re here.”  
Voice #4: “I wonder what else he’ll practice.”  
Voice #5: “Well if he knows we’re watching him, he won’t do anything.”  
Voice #2: “Shhhh! Be quiet then!”  
  
_Gama tilts his head and twitches his crest again, before looking away from the wall and wandering to the wall opposite the one he was looking at. He spreads his legs and places one hand against the wall, before ejecting his hose and bypass fuel in relief. However, he hears more voices, and lowers his head without noticing his crest had changed colour to pink.  
  
_ Voice #3: “Oh my word…is he marking?”  
Voice #5: “Even he has to take a leak, you idiot.”  
  
_Gama blushes and looks up to see his reflection, and squints when he notices the colour had changed.  
  
_ Voice #2: “I remember the Quintesson telling me about this!”  
Voice #3: “Keep quiet!”  
Voice #2: “He’s in ‘that mood’!”  
Voice #4: “Oh dear.”  
  
_Gama lowers his crest like a cat or dog would lower its ears when scolded, hiding his hose when he had removed all he needed to eject from his negatively-charged fuel deposits (fuel that has been used, and is now useless liquids). Gama moves to another wall and kneels down, his back turned on the location he just came from, and ejects his hose once again and begins fraging off.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “If Crasher saw this, he’d never let me live it down.”  
  
_Gama’s crest turns into Fusion Drive colours again as he continues fraging off, before turning to neutral once he ejects his Solder. He chuckles as the crest remains neutral, until watching it slowly return to Fusion Drive again.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “…so I really do have no choice.”  
Voice #2: “He just engaged in self maintenance!”  
Voice #4: “Quiet down or get out of here!”  
  
_Gama squints as he hears more voices, and crawls to the bedding before burying himself under it to hide his shame. An hour or so later when things seem quieter, Gama removes himself from the bedding and returns to staring at the wall, displaying his Threat crest and practicing threatening displays.  
  
_ Gama: (Growling) “The red is a sign you should get lost…now beat it.”  
  
_Gama hisses and bears his fangs, lowering his head slightly to display the crest better to his imaginary opposition.  
  
_ Voice: (Smug) “Are you challenging me?”  
Gama: (Growling) “You bet I am, punk…back away from the female or I’ll tear you apart.”  
  
_Gama blinks suddenly, realising someone had spoken directly to him.  
  
_ Voice: (Teasing) “You’d level me no problem…and I thought you didn’t like females Gama?”  
  
_Gama’s eyes widen as he registers the voice to be Crashers, where he immediately stops displaying Threat and returns to his Fusion Drive colours.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Flirting) “So…you going to tell me what this is about or am I going to have to force it out of you later?”  
Dern: (VO) “No violence! You said you wanted to see Gama, not pick a fight!”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Crasher…I’d rather not talk about it.”  
Crasher: (VO/Annoyed) “Oh no, no, no, no! You’re telling me about why you suddenly want a female over me.”  
Dern: (VO) “Crasher, this is your last warning.”  
  
_Gama turns away from the wall and lowers his head.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “Crasher…it’s a problem only I can solve.”  
Crasher: (VO) “…problem?”  
  
_Gama turns to the wall again and points at his crest.  
  
_ Gama: “Why do you think I’m in Fusion Drive? Why do you think I’ve been rough with you? Been moody?”  
Crasher: (VO/Teasing) “Easy; you want me.”  
Gama: (Stern) “No. It’s not that.”  
  
_Gama twitches his crest as Crasher remains silent.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “…I need to obtain a son.”  
  
_There is further silence, making Gama feel uncomfortable.  
  
_ Gama: “…Crasher? You understand, don’t you?” _  
  
Suddenly Gama hears Dern call out to Crasher in a panic, with his voice fading away quickly. Gama lowers his head, believing Crasher ran off in anger. An hour later, Dern arrives to take Gama from the Security and back to the ship, where he happily covers his crest with his recovered helmet.  
  
_ Gama: (Upset) “Crasher’s mad at me, isn’t he?”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “He’s so childish, he doesn’t seem to understand your problem.”  
Gama: (Upset) “…sounds like him.”  
  
_Gama wanders to a wall and sits against it, rubbing his face tiredly.  
  
_ Dern: (Annoyed) “It’s better if you both just give each other ‘breathing space’.”  
Gama: “…maybe you’re right.”  
  
_Dern nods lightly, before preparing to leave.  
  
_ Gama: (Shyly) “I’ll need practice.”  
  
_Dern stops and turns to raise a brow at Gama.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “…if Crasher refuses to mate with some of the clients specimens, let me do it.”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “Gama…I can’t do that.”  
Gama: (Shyly) “I don’t want to be bad at it when it comes to the real thing.”  
Dern: (Softly) “You won’t be, you’ll have plenty of practice with her when you find her.”  
  
_Gama nods, still blushing, as Dern takes his leave. Gama drifts to sleep and wakes up a few hours later to find Dern had returned with Crasher, and it was dark outside.  
  
_ Dern: “Gama, you need to go keep Breakdown company…because I can’t trust him to stay in the ship, with him being so interested in that female Stunticon, I’ve had to confine him to his kennel.”  
Gama: (Nervously) “Oh…alright.”  
  
_Gama gets up to depart, glancing at Crasher who was delivering the coldest of looks to him. Gama sighs heavily as he leaves, closing the ship doors behind him, and makes his way to Breakdown.  
Gama locates the Stunticon and sits down outside of his kennel door, looking at his feet.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Shyly) “G-Gama…can I talk to you?”  
_  
Gama smirks and nods.  
  
_ Gama: “Go for it.”  
Breakdown: (Shyly) “W-well…I…um…there was a nice girl I saw today…at the show…”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Aeon.”  
Breakdown: (Excited) “Y-yes! She was really pretty!”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Her owner is an asshole though, he doesn’t like you.”  
Breakdown: (Upset) “I know…I know…”  
  
_Gama turns around so he can now look at Breakdown, shifting his gaze around him first before speaking.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “You want to see her? Talk to her? And maybe get lucky?”  
Breakdown: (Blushing) “B-but…her Owner said…”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “We’re Renegades, we don’t listen to assholes.”  
  
_Breakdown smirks deviously as Gama breaks open Breakdowns lock, allowing the Stunticon to leave his kennel.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I can smell her, so I can take you to her. Just keep quiet and try to keep out of sight.” _  
  
Breakdown nods and follows Gama, working their way out of the Show Grounds to the Ship Parking zones. Gama crawls on the ground, keeping as low as possible, whilst Breakdown put little effort into keeping hidden. Gama peeks over the hill they had climbed up, and sees one ship with fencing surrounding it. He also sees that it is dimly lit, indicating something was outside.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I think her Owner left her outside, so I’ll get a closer look. Wait here.”  
  
_Breakdown nods and crouches to the floor, trying to hide better as Gama left him. Gama rushes quietly to the fence and takes a peek through one of the holes in it, finding Aeon tied to a post trying to run around. Gama scouts his vision around him, before climbing over the fence thereby startling her.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Shhh! I’m not here to hurt you.”  
Aeon: (In Decepticon) “W-what do you want?”  
Gama: (In Decepticon) “I’m a Decepticon like you are; I’ve brought a friend of mine to see you.”  
  
_Gama climbs the fence and waves Breakdown over, who clumsily falls over the fence. Gama scouts his vision to look for any trouble.  
  
_ Gama: (In Decepticon) “Aeon, meet Breakdown…Breakdown…this is Aeon.”  
Breakdown: (Blushing) “H-Hi…”  
  
_Aeon tilts her head and smiles softly, before yanking her leash to try and get closer. Gama approaches the leash and grasps it tightly, before snapping it from the pole effortlessly.  
  
_ Gama: (In Decepticon) “Keep it quiet. Don’t want that asshole catching you.”  
Aeon: (In Decepticon) “We can’t stay here then. My Breed makes quite the noise. We need to move somewhere else, that’s a bit darker.”  
Breakdown: (Shyly) “She’s right about that.”  
_  
Gama chuckles before nodding to Aeon.  
  
_ Gama: (In Decepticon) “Would behind that hill be alright?”  
Aeon: (In Decepticon/Blushing) “W-we need to be further away…”  
Gama: (In Decepticon) “How about near the Show Grounds main building?”  
Aeon: (In Decepticon) “That should be fine! He might not hear us over there.”  
  
_Aeon leaps over the fence effortlessly, with Gama following her close behind and Breakdown trailing behind him. They rush to the location, whereby Aeon begins running around in the open space like a maniac.  
  
_ Gama: “…err…is this normal?”  
Breakdown: (Purring) “Yes it is.”  
  
_Breakdown transforms and begins revving his engine, catching Aeons attention. She then transforms and begins revving hers.  
  
_ Gama: (Startled) “She wasn’t joking when she said your kind make a lot of noise!”  
Breakdown: (Purring) “Hey, we’re passionate about expressing ourselves!”  
  
_Aeon drives towards Breakdown at full throttle, and crashes into him. They both return to normal upon impact.  
  
_ Gama: (Shyly) “That looked unplanned and painful.”  
Breakdown: (Blushing) “…ramming into each other is normal too.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “Stunticons are so…weird.”  
  
_Gama turns away from the duo and heads back to the hill, where he sits down and looks up at the stars. He casually allows himself to fall into the grass and look up, sighing heavily upon hearing the Stunticons causing more noise.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “…what would I call you?”  
  
_Gama sighs again and looks at the largest stars, before raising his hand to draw imaginary lines between them until reaching one red star alongside a pale blue one.  
  
_ Gama: (Softly) “…Neutron...and…Proton…one of those would sound nice.”  
  
_Gama lowers his hand, groaning as he tried to think over what he had to do.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “…I’ve never wanted a female…so what will this do to the relationship between me and Crasher? Will this kill our fire?”  
  
_Gama narrows his eyes and sits upright.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “No. It won’t. Crasher has kids of his own, he has…Sand Blaster…why should he get mad at me just because I say I want a son?”  
  
_He stands up and begins pacing back and forth.  
  
_ Gama: (Rambling) “He’s got a son and six daughters…a female mate and me…now what have I got? Just him! He shouldn’t be so damn self-centred! If I die, then all of my fathers family will be GONE.”  
_  
Gama’s eyes widen and he stops pacing, before clenching his fists and snarling.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “So that’s it…it’s all about revenge. After all these damn years where I thought you loved me, you really did it to stop me trying to become a father!” _  
  
Gama roars loudly at the sky, before charging to Derns ship in a fury. Upon reaching the doors, he begins slamming his fists against it.  
  
_ Gama: (Shouting) “Open the damn doors!!!”  
Dern: (VO) “Gama? Shouldn’t you be keeping your eyes on Breakdown?!”  
Gama: (Furious) “Where is he?! That backstabbing scumbag jet?!”  
Dern: (VO/Stern) “What’s gotten into you Gama? You seemed so calm and rational earlier.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “Get him out of here! NOW!”  
  
_Sounds of Dern sighing are heard, followed by him departing and returning. The doors remain closed.  
  
_ Dern: (VO) “Crasher’s here, now tell him what you need to tell him.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I want to see his face, so I can flatten it!”  
Crasher: (VO/Annoyed) “Gama, if this is about why I ran off earlier…”  
Gama: (Angry) “You bet it damn well is!”  
  
_Crasher forces one of the doors open, to see Gama displaying threatening looks to him. Crasher remains calm, even when his half-brother ejected his Fusion Cannon.  
  
_ Dern: (VO) “Y-you’re ARMED?!”  
Gama: (Angry) “My fathers gun…I swore I’d never use it…until now.”  
Crasher: (Calmly) “Put the toy pistol away, you’re being overdramatic.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “I am?! Well; why don’t you explain your bitch-ass attitude back when I told you I wanted a son!? It can be your last words!”  
Crasher: (Stern) “I did it because I thought you meant…you didn’t love me anymore.”  
  
_Gama hisses.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “Dern told me everything; about your Parental Drive problem.”  
  
_Gama relaxes his angry posture.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “You want a son, you’ll get a son. I’m not going to stop you. If anything, I’d encourage you to get one…they’re…adorable.”  
  
_Gama’s eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
_ Gama: (Shocked) “D-did you just say…adorable? About…kids?!” _  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “Gama I told you this back on that cruise ship; I’m finding it harder to lie about my feelings…it’s as if I’ve grown…tired of it…”  
Gama: (Worried) “Are you feeling alright Crasher? You didn’t get blasted with the Inhibitor Ray did you?”  
Crasher: “I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”  
  
_Gama lowers his head, and hides his Fusion Cannon again.  
  
_ Gama: (Upset) “…I thought you had betrayed me…lured me into a trap of some kind, where my family would just die out whilst yours thrived…”  
Crasher: “I’d never betray you. Ever.”  
Gama: (Sobbing/Crying) “If I lost you, I’d have nothing. My life would be empty, meaningless.”  
  
_Crasher fully leaves the ship and hugs Gama closely, patting him on the back.  
  
_ Crasher: “Don’t cry.”  
  
_Gama tries to stop crying, but ends up crying even more.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “Mood swings again, hmm? You need to take a chill-pill.”  
  
_Gama stops his loud crying, and sniffles. Dern fully opens the doors and coughs.  
  
_ Dern: “Gama, go and look after Breakdown…I’m sure he’s terrified on his own. Crasher, go back to bed.”  
  
_Crasher rolls his eyes and removes himself from Gama, before nodding at him.  
  
_ Crasher: “You’re alright?”  
Gama: (Sniffling) “I-I’m fine…really…”  
Crasher: (Smirking) “We’ll play later to release some of that built up anger, alright?”  
Gama: (Smiling) “T-that would be nice…”  
  
_Crasher pats Gama on the arms before heading back inside. Once he and Dern were out of sight, Gama’s eyes widened as he faintly heard a door open and someone with a low rumbling voice shout out a name; Aeon. Gama bolts back to where he left Breakdown and Aeon, and finds them both snoozing next to a wall hugging each other.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “We have a problem.”  
Breakdown: (Yawning) “Problem?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Your girlfriends’ owner knows she’s missing. You have to MOVE IT.”  
  
_Gama hauls up Breakdown and pushes him back to the kennels, before looking down at the slumbering Aeon. Gama sighs heavily until jolting his attention to the hillside, as he saw her owner rushing over with a rifle in his hands. Gama’s eyes widen and he immediately begins to retreat. The owner spots him, and fires openly but narrowly misses.  
  
_ Owner: (Shouting) “Not interested eh?!”  
  
_The owner pursues Gama, who remains ahead of him with enough time to spare to lock Breakdown back in his kennel to make it look like he didn’t do anything. The instant he finished securing the lock, the owner reappeared and began shooting again.  
  
_ Owner: (Yelling) “Trying to find a substitute now?!”  
Gama: (Shouting) “I never touched her!”  
  
_Gama rushes for cover behind some empty kennels, and begins creeping behind the many rows of them to avoid the owner.  
  
_ Owner: (Angry) “Didn’t touch her huh?! I know only one Cybertronian Breed who could snap that leash so quietly! DECEPTICON LEADER CLASS.”  
_  
The owner jumps over a row of kennels to see behind them, but doesn’t see Gama anywhere. He growls as he heard no signs of movement, and reluctantly leaps back over the kennels and heads back to recover Aeon. Gama sighs with relief and removes himself from his hiding spot, before opening the empty kennel Crasher was held in beside Breakdowns and crawling inside.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I’m sleeping in here…the last thing I want is for that guy to see me.”  
Breakdown: “*Snoring*”  
Gama: (Sighing) “You slept through all that?”  
  
_Gama mutters to himself before huddling up in the kennel and drifting to sleep.  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet Primus...the part I really enjoyed writing in this was that scene where Gama was in the containment room by himself, practicing displays. Just thought I'd mention that!


	5. Primal Programming

_The next day, Gama awakens inside Dern’s ship; inside of his padded kennel. Gama yawns and stretches before effortlessly breaking open his door, only to growl in pain as he is zapped by an inhibitor-like taser.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “B-back inside Gama! Y-you can’t just break everything in sight!”  
  
 _Gama growls again as he backs into the kennel once more, before watching as the door was easily replaced and opened by Dern.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “I thought we agreed on ‘not locking me in a cage anymore’, or was that all a dream? Hmmm?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I-I’m taking necessary precautions…I need to be ready to…t-tame Crasher…”  
Gama: “Tame him? He’s not feral; he’s just ignorant and stubborn.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “H-he never reacts well when drugged into mating…I n-need to be ready to discipline him.”  
Gama: (Stern) “By caging me up?”  
Dern: “I…know what you did with Breakdown and that female Stunticon last night.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “And?”  
  
 _Dern rubs the back of his head before reaching out to pat Gama on the shoulder, but he snarls and growls at him.  
  
_ Dern: (Meekly) “You’re making me nervous, Gama.”  
Gama: (Growling) “I’m the Alpha; the Leader. I am not some pet; you have every right to be nervous. And I get to do whatever the fuck I want.”  
Dern: “Just…calm down Gama. I don’t like the look in your optics right now; there is something remotely…savage…in them.”  
  
 _Dern tries to get closer to Gama again, but he repeats the snarling and growling.  
  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “Maybe you could do with a shot of BX+ Unitron to lower your Maelstrom.”  
Gama: (Angry) “You’re not pumping female chemicals into my system!”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I-I’m only trying to help! You’re getting more…twitchy and quick tempered, Gama. The last thing I want is for you to injure yourself.”  
Gama: (Smug) “I’m the strongest Decepticon there is; nothing can hurt me.”  
Dern: “Your arrogance will get you into trouble someday, you know.”  
  
 _Gama snorts, before jolting his attention to the door once he heard a knock.  
  
_ Dern: “Ah, Crasher is back. Please step aside Gama.”  
  
 _Before Gama could ask anything, Dern had opened the door and escorted an alien carrying the unconscious Crasher inside and back into his kennel. Dern receives his credits, before letting the alien back outside.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Where is Breakdown?”  
Dern: “Oh, he’s just discussing a few things with another Stunticon…from the sounds of things, we may have another Team Member.”  
Gama: (Growling) “This is no team.”  
  
 _Dern finishes counting the credits, before going outside and leading the two Stunticons inside; Breakdown and Dead End.  
  
_ Gama: (Snarling) “You.”  
Dead End: (Annoyed) “Long time no see, Gama. It’s good to see you too.”  
Dern: “Oh? You know each other?”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “Knew, Dern…”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I thought they killed you; I saw them take you away.”  
Dead End: “I thought I was doomed too, I accepted my oncoming fate, but it did not come. They threw me into a pod and tried blasting me into the sun.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “D-Dead End overrode the controls and crashed here…he’s been living with a family of locals ever since.”  
  
 _Gama bears his fangs at Dead End, who returns a similar gesture.  
  
_ Gama: (Hissing) “You’re a pet.”  
Dead End: (Angry) “No, I was just being looked after until I could fend for myself again!”  
Gama: “Then why are you still here?! You look fit to me!”  
  
 _Gama and Dead End hiss and snarl at one another, until Breakdown pulls Dead End further away from Gama. Dern steps in to observe.  
  
_ Dern: “Now, now, now…let’s start from the top; what are you so angry about Gama?”  
Gama: (Growling) “Dead End is a traitor!”  
Dead End: (Insulted) “I’m no traitor! I lead those guards away from you so you could escape!”  
Gama: (Roaring) “You fled like a coward!!”  
Dern: (Shouting) “Enough!”  
  
 _The Decepticons fall silent.  
  
_ Dern: “Dead End, you’re welcome on this ship; after all, it is MY ship. MY ship, MY rules.”  
Dead End: (Quietly) “Much obliged.”  
Dern: “Gama, you’re clinging to one little incident and blowing it out of proportion. You need to learn to just let things go.”  
  
 _Gama hisses and snarls.  
  
_ Dern: “Breakdown, Dead End; you are excused. You can go now.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “T-thank you, sir!”  
  
 _Breakdown and Dead End leave the Kennel area to loiter in another part of the ship, leaving Gama and Dern alone as Crasher was still sleeping.  
  
_ Dern: “Now Gama; tell me everything. Not just about Dead End and his supposed ‘treachery’, but about why you’re wanted and why your ship crashed. So many questions I want to have answered by you, so please, do not disappoint me.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Questions beget more questions.”  
Dern: “Please.”  
  
 _Gama turns away before rubbing his eyes and turning back to face Dern.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “Fine.”  
Dern: “Thank you, Gama…now please, begin.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Me and Crasher are wanted, because we refused to join the Autobots or the Titrons. We are still listed as Decepticons, which instantly brands us as criminals. We have committed multiple crimes before the main war ended, plus various more since it has ended, which has just heightened both current factions desires to apprehend us.”  
Dern: “…go on.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Dead End left the Titrons along with two others, Dirge and Thrust, to join us in our crime-spree; we were scheduled to steal a priceless stone from a planet in the 12th quadrant of the Galaxy and sell it at Monacus, but Crasher failed to open the lock in time, so we had to flee the scene without it. Dirge and Thrust were meant to be keeping the guards busy but they got arrested by someone we weren’t expecting; Ultra Magnus. It turned out the whole thing was a set-up to trap us, and to make matters worse he told us one of our own team members sold us out. Dead End fled the scene screaming that we were going to die, and the guards chased after him leaving me and Crasher to escape with Ultra Magnus being our only problem of pursuit. Crasher shrugged off the whole ordeal, thinking one of the boys broke down from fear and tattled on us, whilst I held a grudge over who I suspected over doing it.”  
Dern: “But why Dead End?”  
Gama: (Smug) “He’s a Stunticon, Dirge and Thrust were Seekers; part of Crashers Class. There is no way his own Class would betray him, so that left Dead End.”  
Dern: “I see.”  
Gama: (Continued) “So I and Crasher continued on our crime-spree, which lead us to a planet full of wealth; we landed, raided the mines of their stones and metals, before fleeing to sell it all on Monacus. We stayed there for two months, where we had a strange dream, before setting off to find the Warp Gate. On the way to the Gate, we came across a Space Cruise Ship and decided to pull off a ‘final heist’ before we would end our spree. We disguised ourselves as a newlywed Cybertronian couple and steadily stole from the ship; until Crasher was exposed as a male and we had to high-tail it again once he was identified by Autobot Scouts…then we had an accident involving an asteroid field and crashed.”  
  
 _Gama yawns.  
  
_ Gama: “Happy?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Y-yes…I…I’ll leave you now and take us to the next stop.”  
Gama: “Omicron 12, correct?”  
Dern: (Meekly) “N-no; we’re avoiding Omicron 12.”  
Gama: (Growling) “No, we’re going there. Someone you’ll want is there.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I don’t t-think we should…with your condition…”  
Gama: (Snarling) “Condition?!”  
  
 _Gama growls and turns on Dern, flexing his fingers and locking his eyes on the Quintesson.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “I…I….I’m..s-sorry…”  
Gama: (Angry) “I don’t care! What is this ‘condition’ you think I’m in right now?! Hmm?! What’s stopping us from going to Omicron 12?!”  
Dern: (Meekly) “It’s…you being too aggressive…”  
  
 _Gama growls again and lowers his head, spreading his legs as if readying to charge.  
  
_ Dern: (Frantic) “N-no Gama! D-d-don’t do it! I apologised!!”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I don’t care you apologised; you have yet to say what I want you to say…and you have no idea how aggressive I can get.”  
Dern: (Scared) “W-what do you w-what me to say?!”  
Gama: (Growling) “We’re going to go to Omicron 12.”  
Dern: (Meekly) “N-no.”  
  
 _Gama clicks his neck and steps to the left slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Dern. Dern panics, and grasps onto a shocking rod before pointing it at Gama.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “G-Gama…back in your kennel…”  
  
 _Gama growls._  
  
Dern: (Meekly) “I mean it…get back…don’t make me use this.”  
  
 _Gama snarls and bears his fangs, letting out a bellowing roar which awakens Crasher and startles Dern into prodding him with the shock rod. Gama flinches from the shock before grasping onto it and snapping it in half effortlessly.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Tired) “Uhhh…what’s happening?”  
  
 _Gama tosses the broken rod part aside and slowly stomps closer to Dern, snarling and growling savagely at him as he steadily backs Dern into a corner.  
  
_ Dern: (Frantic) “G-Gama! Don’t make me use the chemicals! I mean it!!” _  
  
Dern panics as Gama narrowed his eyes (which indicated he was focusing his attack on him) before pulling out a hidden taser as Gama launched forwards at him; the instant the taser connected to Gama’s chassis the Decepticon threw himself backwards, startled by the shock. Before Gama could react; Dern had grasped a special chemical syringe and had planted it into Gama’s side, causing him to collapse onto the floor in agony, and granting Dern the time he needed to apply a shock collar to him.  
  
_ Dern: (Panting) “Y-you left me…no choice…”  
Crasher: (VO/Confused) “What’s going on?”  
  
 _Gama twitches on the floor, groaning in pain, but was no longer in a state of seeking carnage.  
  
_ Dern: (Panting) “I only…administered enough…to subdue your male chemicals…temporarily…”  
Crasher: (VO/Annoyed) “Hello? Is everyone deaf?” _  
  
Gama clings to his side and shivers as Dern touches him to examine the area he injected him.  
  
_ Dern: (Quietly) “Hmmm…I’m glad it was a small dosage, otherwise I could have mutated your Fusion Cavity. The pain is likely just a side-effect to being administered to this area of your body, so try to relax.”  
Crasher: (VO/Shouting) “I’m here! Hello! Talk to me! Someone?! Anyone?!” _  
  
Dern carefully shifts Gama back into his kennel before closing the doors and applying a second door for security.  
  
_ Dern: (VO) “Calm down, Gama…I’ll take us to Omicron 12, but you’re staying on the ship…” _  
  
Gama squints as everything became a blur to him, before drifting to sleep. When he awakens, the ship had been docked on Omicron 12, and he was in a heavily secured kennel with no source of light. He stands up, clinging to his side Dern stabbed him in, before bashing at the doors with his arms; roaring and increasing his bashing speed until the doors finally gave way and broke open. Gama emerged to find Dead End and Breakdown sleeping, but no sign of Crasher or Dern.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “Son of a…he left me.” _  
_  
 _Gama growls before rushing out of the ship to pursue Dern and Crasher.  
Meanwhile, Dern and Crasher were looking around for Flarestar; Crasher was trying to pass himself off as someone totally different, to prevent being captured.  
  
_ Dern: “What does he look like then, Crasher?”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Shh!!! Don’t use my name here! I might get busted!”  
Dern: “O-oops! I…I mean…what does he look like then, sir?”  
Crasher: “He’s taller than I am, his wings are thinner and point downwards, his helmet spikes backwards and he usually wears a glass visor.”  
Dern: “I haven’t seen anyone like that yet, are you sure he lives here?”  
Crasher: (Stern) “I bet my Spark on it; he was raised here, all his friends are here, so he must be here.”  
  
 _Crasher squints his eyes as he tries to scout out Flarestar, or someone who would know where he might be, when he locates Sunstorm acting drunk in the street. Crasher opens a panel in his arm and presses some buttons, before his colour scheme suddenly changed to that of Acidstorm.  
  
_ Dern: (Shocked) “A-amazing! You have camouflage?!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Shut up, I’m meant to be in disguise; don’t blow it.”  
  
 _Crasher clicks his neck before approaching Sunstorm, who bumps into him.  
  
_ Sunstorm: (Drunk) “Acid! Hey…HEY! HEY ACID; when did you get off duty? Hmmm? HEY!”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “No time, I need to find Flarestar; it’s urgent.”  
Sunstorm: (Drunk) “U-urgent? When did you care about urgency? Hmmm? EH? EH?”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “Tell me where he is or I’ll amputate your legs.”  
Sunstorm: (Drunk/Whining) “Aw Acid, you’re always threatening to chop off my legs…I need them to walk to the bar…”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “Just tell me where he is and I’ll leave you alone with your legs.”  
Sunstorm: (Drunk) “Where who is?”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “Flarestar.”  
Sunstorm: (Drunk) “What about him?”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “Where is he?”  
Sunstorm: (Drunk) “Where’s who?”  
  
 _Crasher face-palms before slapping Sunstorm angrily, causing him to cower.  
  
_ Sunstorm: (Drunk/Cowering) “A-alright! Alright! Flarestar isn’t here! He went back to the base on Earth to give Thundercracker the latest report on Crasher and Gama!”  
Crasher: (In Thought) “He’s been following us as usual, it seems…if he’s gone directly to Thundercracker, then it’s not good.”  
Sunstorm: (Drunk/Cowering) “Can I go now, Acid?”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “Sure. I’ll see you around; I’m going back to base.”  
  
 _Crasher and Dern move out, with Crasher remaining in his Acidstorm disguise._  
  
Dern: “I guess the one we wanted to speak to isn’t here then?”  
Crasher: (Normal voice again) “No, he’s gone back to Earth to tattle on me and Gama as usual. So…I guess I’m stuck.”  
Dern: “No I wouldn’t say that; you just have to finish the jobs you already have. Dead End said he’d take your place when you finish.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “R-really?!”  
  
 _Dern nods but is not watching where he was going and accidently bumps into a tall Cybertronian male.  
  
_ Dern: (Meekly) “S-sorry there sir! I wasn’t watching where I was going!”  
  
 _The Cybertronian turns around, and reveals he is Motormaster. Crasher gulps but says nothing, as he expects his disguise to fool him.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Annoyed) “Watch it next time, buddy…and Acidstorm; I thought you were meant to be on Cybertron with Shockwave?”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “I…I had to find Sunstorm to pass him a message in person; no telling who could be monitoring communications.”  
  
 _Crasher blinks densely as Motormaster glares at him, as if he was suspecting something.  
_  
Motormaster: (Suspecting) “You look different…”  
  
 _Crasher shakes in fear as Motormaster got closer, pushing Dern aside.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Suspecting) “You’re short…I’d say as short as…Crasher…”  
  
 _Dern slaps his tentacles across his mouth in fear as Motormaster sniffed at Crasher, before growling at him.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Growling) “You smell like him too.”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “I…I do?”  
Motormaster: (Growling) “What are you hiding?! Have you been giving him information behind our backs?! Or…perhaps…”  
  
 _Motormaster grasps Crasher by his throat and hauls him up, before bringing him closer to his face so he can be seen better.  
  
_ Dern: (Worried) “T-there’s no need for violence, sir! Please!” _  
_Motormaster: (Growling) “You know what Skywarp said…’only those who get REAL close to Crasher, for a LONG time, start smelling like him’…or was it ‘…they ARE him?’”  
Crasher: (Acidstorms voice) “I…I…agh…”  
Motormaster: (Smirking) “So…where is he now? Hmm? Where is your thruster-buddy?”  
Dern: (Worried) “P-please, let him go.”  
Motormaster: (Smirking) “Come on…tell me where the Megatron-spawn is.”  
 _  
Crasher squirms and gags as Motormasters grip intensified, until his disguise finally gave way and exposed him.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Chuckling) “Your disguises might fool idiots like Sunstorm, pal, but I knew something was fishy the instant I noticed how short you were; so spill the info or I’ll crush your vocal processors.”  
 _  
Crasher slams his fists onto Motormasters arm as he chokes, until feeling himself being thrown onto the ground and stomped on. Motormaster keeps Crasher pinned to the floor with his foot, before whipping out a communications device.  
  
_ Motormaster: “This is Motormaster; come in EDC HQ.”  
Com: (Static) “We read you, Motormaster; proceed.”  
Motormaster: “I have Crasher on Omicron 12; requesting assistance to deliver him to base.”  
Com: (Static) “Request approved. We’re sending assistance now.”  
  
 _Motormaster ends the transmission before grasping Crasher by the chest and hauling him up, slapping some cuffs onto his wrists._  
  
Dern: (Worried) “W-what are you going to do?!”  
Motormaster: “The kid is under arrest. Resume with your daily activities.”  
Dern: (Meekly) “B-but…”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “G-get help…Dern...quick…”  
  
 _Motormaster punches Crasher in the face, causing him to crash to the floor again. Dern shakes before rushing away in fear to get help from the ship leaving Crasher to the mercy of Motormaster.  
  
_ Motormaster: “Now I’m going to ask you this one more time; where’s that punk Gama?”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Suck it, you asshole.”  
Motormaster: (Smirking) “Wrong answer.”  
  
 _Motormaster prepares to kick the downed Crasher, when out of nowhere Gama rushes him and pushes him from Crasher. Gama breaks the chain on the cuffs effortlessly, before helping him up and pushing him behind him.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Stay behind me, don’t run until I say so.”  
  
 _Crasher meekly stays where he is, as Gama fixes his glare on the recovering Motormaster.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Smug) “That almost felt like something hit me.”  
 _  
Gama lowers his head and growls, before bearing his fangs and snarling at Motormaster.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Mocking) “Awww…is the pup angry? Does he miss the beatings his daddy use to give him?”  
Gama: (Snarling) “Silence, commoner!”  
Motormaster: (Stern) “How about I give you a beating on par with what your old man use to give; then we’ll see who the common trash really is.”  
  
 _Gama clicks his neck and flexes, before looking behind him at Crasher._  
  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Don’t fight him, Gama…he’s far too big and packs a mean punch.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I can take him…now when I charge for him, I want you to run. Don’t stop and look back, just run back to the ship and hide, understand?”  
 _  
Crasher doesn’t reply and just sighs as Gama turns to face Motormaster again.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Mocking) “Done talking to your lover boy?”  
  
 _Gama roars at Motormaster before charging at him in a fury, with Crasher following his orders and running back to the ship. Gama prepares to punch at Motormaster from his charge, but is grasped by the face by him and thrown onto the floor.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Mocking) “What does Crasher see in you, hmm? What corrupted that young stud into being your pawn instead of being with Sand Blaster and his kids?”  
 _  
Gama flails under Motormaster grip, punching and kicking at anything he could, before finally ejecting Megatrons Fusion Cannon and blasting at him. The shot misses but causes Motormaster to release him, granting Gama time to recover before Motormaster had launched at him and grasped his throat.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Growling) “It’s not your personality, that’s for sure…or your strength…or even your looks…”  
  
 _Gama growls as Motormaster tries to force out a scream from him by punching him repeatedly in the abdomen.  
  
_ Motormaster: “…it’s not your voice either.”  
  
 _Gama slowly opens his eyes and they lock with Motormasters, instantly causing the Stunticon to smirk.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Slyly) “Those optics…yes…those optics to any female, or any weak-minded individual, instantly say ‘submit’.”  
 _  
Gama’s eyes widen as Motormaster uses his other hand to bind him.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Smirking) “You have such keen vision too…the loss of an optic would make you far easier game should you try to escape…and Crasher might lose interest in you.”  
  
 _Gama tries to speak in protest, only to find Motormaster throwing him to the floor and pinning him down with his foot. Motormaster switches his hand into a blade, before edging it close to Gama’s face. Gama shuts his eyes and bites out, stopping the blade from getting anywhere near his eyes, until Motormaster leaned down and grasped Gama’s face with his spare hand, preventing him from moving his head or biting. Gama squirms violently as Motormaster edged the blade closer to his left eye, and screamed under his grip in fear just as some EDC members appeared on the scene.  
  
_ Springer: (Annoyed) “Motormaster; stop torturing the suspect.”  
Jetfire: “Besides, you wouldn’t want to deal with his mother and father now, would you?”  
  
 _Motormaster releases Gama, who remains silent but pants heavily.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Stern) “Crasher got away, but I caught Gama instead…I was just softening him up should he try to escape.”  
Springer: “Soften him up? He’s Megatron’s kid; you can’t ‘soften him up’.”  
Jetfire: (Concerned) “Motormaster…do I smell bleeding Energon?”  
  
 _Jetfire glares at Motormaster, who suddenly becomes nervous.  
  
_ Springer: “Now that you mention it Jetfire, I smell it too.”  
Jetfire: (Stern) “Why is Gama so quiet?”  
Motormaster: “I told you; I softened him up…”  
Jetfire: (Stern) “Why is he breathing so heavily?”  
Motormaster: (Nervous) “Uhhh…” _  
  
Jetfire pushes past Motormaster with Springer, and finds Gama bound on the floor, with his left eye broken. Jetfire growls before crouching down to attend Gama, whilst Springer was left to lecture Motormaster.  
  
_ Springer: (Angry) “What was the number one rule of the EDC?!”  
Motormaster: (Annoyed) “I don’t gotta say it; I know what it is!”  
Springer: (Angry) “And yet you disobeyed that rule! Causing physical harm on this level, when the suspect is incapable of provoking an ‘act of self defence’ charge, is not called for! You purposely caused the damage when he had not provoked you to defend yourself!”  
Motormaster: (Muttering) “He’ll be fine, it was just a cut…”  
Springer: (Angry) “Cut or not; you’re to be put before a disciplinary board the instant we return to base! We’re thankful you caught Gama, but treating him the way you did is not ethical.”  
Jetfire: (Worried) “Gama’s left optic…it’s been rendered totally useless… Motormaster didn’t cut him, he stabbed it out.”  
  
 _Springer folds his arms and sharpens his glare on Motormaster, who raises his hands in defeat.  
  
_ Motormaster: (Sighing) “Fine…fine…I admit it.”  
Springer: (Angry) “Go to Skylynx and prepare for departure; we have to clean up your mess.”  
  
 _Motormaster departs angrily, whilst Springer kneels down beside Gama and Jetfire; who was fitting a robotic version of an eye patch to him. Gama remains in a state of shock, panting heavily, and does not say anything._  
 _  
_Springer: “Is he going to be alright?”  
Jetfire: (Quietly) “The internal router between the optic sensor and the brain is damaged beyond repair; even if we put in a new optic lens and repaired the sensor, we wouldn’t be able to fix the severed connection between the brain and the optic. In other words; Gama’s permanently blind in the left optic now, so I applied a patch to cover the wound and to stop him trying to touch it.”  
  
 _Springer sighs heavily before patting Jetfire on the shoulder, before assisting in hauling up Gama.  
  
_ Springer: “Come on…we’ll be your optic until we can get you sat or laid down, Gama.”  
Jetfire: (Quietly) “He’s in a state of shock, he can’t hear you.”  
Springer: “You’re the doc here, Jetfire; think we should haul him to base now or wait?”  
Jetfire: (Quietly) “We should wait an hour or so, for him to recover from the trauma. But we should keep him contained in Skylynx’s security cell, just so we can take off the moment he recovers.” _  
  
Gama is carried to Skylynx, before being placed inside a secured section under Jetfires watch; the EDC crew were unaware that Crasher had obtained Dead End and Breakdown to assist him in getting Gama safely out.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “I doubt this will work a second time, but I have to try. The instant I distract the Autobots inside I want Breakdown to distract Motormaster, then Dead End; I want you to get Gama. Understood?”  
Breakdown: (Whining) “Why do I have to be the one to confront Motormaster?”  
Crasher: “Because Dead End is still listed as a traitor to the Titrons; Motormaster would either kill him or try capturing him. You’re technically still listed as a Titron and a member of the EDC, so stop complaining.”  
  
 _Dead End pats Breakdown on the shoulder, before both Stunticons watched as Crasher took on the form of his father Starscream and approached Skylynx.  
  
_ Skylynx: “Halt! Who goes there?!”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “I, Starscream, demand to see Jetfire and Springer! They have some explaining to do!”  
Skylynx: (Annoyed) “Of course, Starscream…I shall summon them.”  
  
 _Breakdown and Dead End start to sneak their way behind Skylynx, to gain access to the shuttle once the Autobots were out of the picture. Jetfire and Springer leave Skylynx and approach the disguised Crasher.  
  
_ Springer: (Sighing) “Alright Starscream, what is it?”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “I was informed Motormaster apprehended my son; I would like a report on his current status and condition.”  
Jetfire: (Suspecting) “…since when did you become so short, Screamer?”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “Why does everyone call me short?! Everyone else is just bigger than I am!”  
Jetfire: (Suspecting) “You smell different too, you’re being very snappy and you’re being awfully rude…a lot like your ‘son’.”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “I-it must run in the family?”  
  
 _Breakdown and Dead End sneak into Skylynx to carry out their orders._  
  
Jetfire: (Suspecting) “Alright ‘Screamer’…please explain to me why I don’t detect a SparkMate bond signal from you?”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “Uhhh…”  
Springer: “Stop picking on him; he’s got the authority to punish us if we piss him off.”  
Jetfire: (Stern) “He has no authority, because he’s NOT Starscream.”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “What makes you say that? I thought we were friends?”  
 _  
Jetfire approaches Crasher, who shakes nervously until Jetfire stops walking, before his eyes widen in fear as Jetfire touched his face.  
  
_ Jetfire: “Your disguises are getting very predictable now, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Starscreams voice) “I-I’m not…”  
Jetfire: “I feel the markings you cut onto your face.”  
  
 _Suddenly Crashers disguise weakens until finally vanishing; he pulls himself away from Jetfire who casually draws his gun. Springer does the same.  
  
_ Jetfire: “Come on Crasher, the game is over…it’s time to just give up.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Game?! This is not a damn game, Autobot! This is survival!”  
 _  
Crasher attempts to flee, when Jetfire fires his weapon; releasing a binding which ties up Crashers legs, causing him to fall over.  
  
_ Jetfire: “Stop running and come home; your family misses you.”  
  
 _Crasher tries to cut off the binding on his legs, when Springer rushes him and ties up his arms.  
  
_ Springer: (Smirking) “Well today went better than expected; we caught them both.”  
Jetfire: (Suspecting) “Yes…but why did Crasher openly come to us in a disguise? Why not try to walk around us and flee?”  
Springer: “He’s a fool, remember?”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I’m not a fool! Everything I do has a reason!”  
Springer: (Laughing) “What, like getting caught?”  
Jetfire: “It’s awfully quiet all of a sudden…”  
Springer: “Motormaster and Skylynx probably are resting up before we haul these two crooks back to base.”  
  
 _Jetfire turns to Skylynx and raises a brow, before preparing his gun again and stepping back.  
  
_ Jetfire: “…hold on, this could be bad.”  
  
 _Suddenly Skylynx roars in pain as Gama punches himself free, with Breakdown and Dead End chasing behind him. Gama bumps into an object as he was not use to missing an eye and couldn’t see very well. He roars in a fury before catching a glimpse of Jetfire and Springer from his surviving eye, and turns on them; Skylynx attempts to apprehend Gama, only to receive a blast to the face from his Fusion Cannon.  
Jetfire fires a binder for Gama’s arms, but it only ties around one of them granting him the ability to remove it and return fire. Jetfire evades Gama’s shots as Springer attempted to blast him with an inhibitor ray, which had no effect on Gama.  
  
_ Springer: (Shocked) “He has a tolerance to the inhibitor ray!”  
Jetfire: “S-set your weapon to bind!”  
  
 _Springer and Jetfire shoot binders at Gama, but Crasher had untied himself and leapt on Jetfire, causing his shot to miss. Springers binder manages to tie Gama up, keeping his arms stuck against his sides. Gama snarls and increases his power, causing the bindings to split apart and free him.  
Jetfire holsters his weapon and moves further away to radio for help as Crasher turned on Springer to stop him trying to bind Gama.  
  
_ Jetfire: “W-we need urgent assistance! We have a wounded and highly agitated Decepticon, plus another Decepticon who is interfering with operations!”  
  
 _Crasher manages to disarm Springer and prepared to throw him down, when suddenly both he and Springer bolted their attention to Gama who had reloaded his gun and was taking aim.  
_  
Gama: (Snarling) “You’re kind took my optic!! Now I’ll take your Spark!”  
  
 _Crasher’s eyes widen and he leaps from Springer, who dodges Gama’s shot. Gama roars in a fury before aimlessly shooting around him, until hitting Springer in the arm with a shot. Jetfire rushes to his aid, only to have to carrying Springer away as Gama was preparing to shoot again.  
  
_ Jetfire: (Angry) “You’re not an animal, Gama! Calm down!”  
  
 _Gama roars again before shooting at Jetfire, only to miss as he was on his blind side. Jetfire rushes with Springer to Skylynx, before ordering they depart before Gama could adjust his vision to aim his gun better at them. The Autobots depart; leaving Gama, Crasher, Dead End and Breakdown.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “G-Gama…your…your optic…”  
  
 _Gama snarls and places his hand over the eye patch, shivering in rage, before turning to look at Crasher only to be unable to see him as he was on his blind side.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “I’m ugly without both of my optics…aren’t I?”  
  
 _Crasher moves closer to Gama and hugs him from behind, whispering to him softly.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whispering) “You’ve always been a real stud, Gama…always have and always will remain one.”  
Gama: (Stern) “So the loss of my optic does not change my appeal to you?”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Of course not; you’re still strikingly good-looking.”  
  
 _Gama smirks before placing a hand on Crashers arms, which were still wrapped around him. Dead End and Breakdown look at each other and flat brow, before approaching the pair.  
  
_ Dead End: “Uhh…we have to go now before any more Autobots come back.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Right…”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “A-and Dern might want to take a look at that injury Gama has…”  
Gama: “Fine; lead the way…but stay on my right side, I can’t see out my left anymore.”  
  
 _The group begin their way back to Dern and his ship, with Crasher supporting Gama as he walks to prevent him bumping into things he might not be able to see._  
  
Crasher: (Whispering) “…we’ll get that asshole back for this, Gama…an optic for an optic.”  
  
 _The crew reached Derns ship in no time, where Gama is tended to by Dern, and is confirmed to have permanently lost the function of his left optic. The crew sit in the main chamber of the ship, awaiting Dern and Gama to exit the medical room.  
  
_ Breakdown: (Nervous) “D-do you think…Gama will…kill us all?”  
Crasher: “Why would he want to do that? Motormaster did this to him, not us.”  
Dead End: (Stern) “Crasher, in all due respect, but are you an idiot? You’ve really not seeing what we’ve seen in Gama?”  
Crasher: “Huh?”  
Dead End: (Stern) “Gama is Megatron’s offspring; if he is injured he will take out the anger of it on anyone he damn well wants to. Be it Motormaster, or us.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “N-not to mention there’s nothing worse than a wounded and cornered Megatron…”  
  
 _Crasher face-palms.  
  
_ Dead End: (Stern) “When he comes out, I’m hiding; no discussion about it.”  
Breakdown: (Nervous) “M-me t-t-too!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Hiding from him will just make him feel worse.”  
Dead End: (Stern/Bitter) “No more discussion about it.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Pfft…whatever.”  
  
 _The crew waits in silence, until hearing the door slowly open whereby Breakdown and Dead End scurried behind cover. Dern and Gama emerge, with Gama calmly wandering into the resting area without saying a word or making any eye-contact. Once Gama was gone, Dead End and Breakdown leave their hiding spots.  
  
_ Dern: (Curious) “…why where you hiding?”  
Dead End: (Annoyed) “It will not be discussed.”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes before pushing past Dead End._  
  
Crasher: “How is he?”  
Dern: “He’s adjusting to the lost optic; providing he doesn’t damage the other one his ‘keen vision’ will not be affected by the loss of this one.”  
Crasher: “His aim will be bad though because he only has one optic to decipher depth, and he can’t see one hundred and eighty degrees without having to turn his head now.”  
Dern: (Chuckling) “His aim will be fine; his surviving optic is already modifying itself to the adjustment.”  
Crasher: “But…”  
Dern: (Smiling) “Don’t worry yourself with it anymore; Gama is fit and healthy to go to the Space Port. A days rest and you’ll be all set to depart.”  
Crasher: “…we’re really that close?”  
Breakdown: (Upset) “B-but…we were a team! You can’t leave us!”  
Dead End: (Whispering) “We don’t need that hulking brute breathing down our necks, so hush.”  
Dern: “A day; no more, no less.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head in thought before rubbing the back of it and turning to the resting chambers.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Erm…w-well…I…uh…I’ll go rest now…”  
Dern: “Gama stated he wanted to be alone.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “What?”  
Dern: “I don’t know why he said it, but he clearly said to me ‘I want to sleep alone, in peace, with nobody else around.’ That means you’re resting in here you three.”  
  
 _Breakdown and Dead End groan, whilst Crasher lowers his head and looks away.  
  
_ Dern: “Go offline for the day, you’ll all feel better. I’ll awaken you all when we arrive at the port.”  
  
 _Dern leaves the trio alone, granting them much needed sleep. A day later the trio awaken to find their ship had docked at the Space Port in Sector 12; Crasher leaves the ship to find Dern, who was refuelling the craft outside.  
  
_ Dern: “Ah, you’re online now I see!”  
Crasher: (Drowsy) “…it feels like I got hit by a truck.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Erm…*cough*…yes, well, that Titron brute we encountered was a Truck and he hit you a few times.”  
Crasher: (Drowsy) “Right.”  
Dern: “Why don’t you head over to the diner and energise? When I’m done fuelling the ship I’ll come and get you before we leave.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I thought you were leaving me and Gama here.”  
Dern: “Gama said he wants to take us with you both. Don’t believe me? Talk to him yourself; he’s in the diner.”  
  
 _Crasher groans before turning to the diner and entering it, finding Gama sat at the counter drinking oil. Crasher sits beside him on his good-eye-side and stares at him, Gama takes no notice of him for a few moments until angrily slamming a fist onto the counter.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “What?! What are you staring at?!”  
Crasher: (Scared) “N-nothing!!!”  
  
 _Gama’s optic suddenly widens.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “C-Crasher…I didn’t…know it was you…”  
Crasher: “I’m sat on your visible-side, but you didn’t see me?”  
Gama: (Meekly) “Sorry.”  
Crasher: “You must have a lot on your mind…”  
Gama: (Quietly) “You have no idea.”  
Crasher: “Does it involve explaining to me why Dern and the two Stunticons are coming with us?”  
Gama: “Erm…”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I thought this was going to be OUR trip, Gama. Just the two of us…”  
  
 _Gama returns to drinking his oil before realising he had run out, he waves over the tender who prepares a new glass for him.  
  
_ Tender: (Chuckling) “Did you want this one as a smoothie again?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I…er…”  
Crasher: “…smoothies?”  
Tender: (Smirking) “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
 _The tender whips up an oil smoothie for Gama, who takes it whilst trying to hide his shame.  
_  
Crasher: “You never drank smoothies, you always said they were for females.”  
Gama: (Shyly) “I just…think…erm…”  
Crasher: (Suspecting) “And since when did you start drinking Oil Light? That’s for Cybertronians who think they’re too ‘heavy’.”  
  
 _Gama blushes and looks at his drink, before the tender returned and popped a straw into it.  
  
_ Tender: “Silly me! I forgot the straw!”  
  
 _The tender leaves chuckling. Gama meekly drinks his oil as Crasher glares at him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Suspecting) “You’re being awfully…timid…”  
Gama: “…is something wrong about that?”  
Crasher: “It just isn’t like you.”  
Gama: “I feel fine Crasher, you’re just seeing things.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “…if you say so.”  
Gama: “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Well, I clearly think you’ve become soft to prevent losing your other optic and, as a result, have asked Dern to accompany us to ensure you remain in peak physical condition; knowing all too well that I’m capable of repairing you myself. Also, because Dern knows about how you should be behaving, you want him close to make sure you do things right by the ‘leader-class book’.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Are you jealous?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Pfft…of that Quintesson? No.”  
Gama: “Then you shouldn’t have any problem letting him tag along.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I don’t want him, or those Stunticons, to come with us. As I said; it’s OUR trip; it’s just US.”  
Gama: “You’re right, it is our trip.”  
Crasher: “And that is why those three shouldn’t come with us!”  
Gama: “Ah-ah-ah! Correction; that is why they should come with us!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Explain.”  
Gama: “It’s all in my nature, and nurture; decoys, live bait. Breakdown and Dead End would be perfect decoys should Autobots ever find us.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “And Dern?”  
Gama: “If worst comes to worse; hold him hostage, steal his ship. But if that situation never comes, he is always available to repair us.”  
  
 _Crasher fixates his glare on Gama, who finishes his smoothie.  
  
_ Crasher: “Fine. They can come with us under one condition.”  
Gama: “Name it.”  
Crasher: “Never do anything like this behind my back again, ever.”  
  
 _Gama nods and puts out his hand, with Crasher firmly grasping it and shaking it.  
  
_ Crasher & Gama: “Deal.”  
  
 _Gama places down some credits onto the counter before getting out of his seat, preparing to depart, when the tender rushes to the counter with a bag.  
  
_ Tender: “Oh good boy! You forgot your metal goodies!”  
  
 _Crasher bolts his attention to Gama, who freezes in place as the tender approaches and hands him the bag.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whispering) “…minerals? Diet Oil? Am I…going mad?”  
Gama: “Crasher we have to get going.”  
Crasher: “R-right…I’m on my way.”  
  
 _Crasher leaves the diner with Gama, and they return to Derns ship which was ready to depart. Gama stops outside the ship as Dern finishes the fuelling, catching sight of Autobots watching them from their own ship as they fuel it.  
  
_ Dern: (Excited) “So, who knows where the Warp Gate is?”  
Gama: (Stern) “I do.”  
Dead End: (Bitter) “There’s a surprise…”  
Dern: “Ohhh! This is so exciting!! Gama; input the location into the navigation system if you would!”  
Gama: “Gladly.”  
  
 _Gama enters the ship, followed by everyone else, and he enters the control room and inputs the coordinates.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “Given the ship is fully fuelled, and that my suspicions are correct, we may have to fly full-throttle to the Gate.”  
Dern: “Suspicions?”  
Gama: (Stern) “Autobots.”  
  
 _Gama takes a seat in the captains chair and begins controlling the ship.  
  
_ Dern: (Angry) “H-hey! This is my ship! Out of the chair!!”  
Gama: (Stern) “You want the Autobots to catch us?”  
Dern: (Angry) “N-no…but…”  
Crasher: “Gama knows what he’s doing, let him pilot.”  
  
 _Gama lifts the ship off and forces It, full throttle, towards the Warp Gates location. His suspicions were true, as the Autobots quickly boarded their vessel and pursued.  
Gama enables the auxiliary engines, forcing the ship to reach max speed, in an effort to lose the pursuers.  
  
_ Dead End: “Any faster and the ship will tear apart!”  
Dern: (Nervous) “S-slow down Gama! The ship can’t maintain this speed!”  
Gama: (Stern) “If we slow down now, they’ll catch us.”  
Dern: (Angry) “if we don’t slow down now, we’ll rip apart!”  
  
 _Gama maintains the speed, and the ship begins to shake and an alarm sounds. Gama looks towards the rear-view monitors and notices the Autobots slowing down.  
_  
Crasher: (Nervous) “I hope you know what you’re doing, Gama.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “Just a little further …”  
Dern: “Any further and we’ll all be killed!”  
  
 _Gama looks towards the monitor again and gradually slows the ship down._  
  
Dern: (Sighing) “You finally understand.”  
Gama: (Stern) “I slowed down because the Autobots did; their ship is larger than ours and they likely overheated their engines.”  
Crasher: “So they’re still after us.”  
Gama: (Stern) “They’ll maintain their distance for now, but once their engines cool down enough they’ll try again.”  
  
 _Suddenly an alarm sounds. Gama looks vacantly at the red flashing light on the console.  
  
_ Dern: “S-someone’s hailing us?”  
Dead End: (Bitter) “Oh, hmm…let’s see…who it could be?”  
Breakdown: “It could only be the Autobots! Nobody else is here, right?!”  
Dead End: (Annoyed) “Thank you captain obvious. If they’re hailing us, that means we’re busted.”  
Gama: (Stern) “I’m not answering their hailing.”  
Dead End: “If you don’t, they’ll have an excuse to fire upon us.”  
Gama: (Stern/Annoyed) “And if I did, they’d still do it anyway.”  
  
 _The light turns off, but another alarm sounds.  
  
_ Gama: “See?”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Missiles! Everyone duck down!”  
Breakdown: (Frantic) “WE’RE GONNA GET SLAUGHTERED!!”  
Gama: (Shouting) “Everyone stay where you are and remain calm! The gate is ahead!”  
Dead End: (Shouting) “ABANDON SHIP!”  
Dern: (Frantic) “M-my ship! W-what have we done?!”  
Gama: (Yelling) “SILENCE! Sit down and SHUT UP. I’m an ace pilot, so stop panicking!”  
  
 _Gama puts on the speed again and bolts to the gate, with the first few missiles missing.  
  
_ Crasher: “Warning shots, the next won’t miss.”  
Gama: “They’ll miss alright.”  
  
 _The ship finally approaches the Warp Gate, full speed, and the Autobots in hot pursuit._  
 _The ship flies from the Warp Gate, blasting through the other side and rushing out of control and into an asteroid belt; several Autobot missiles blow up the asteroids, but many more hit the ships. The Autobots bigger ship is bombarded by the asteroids and is destroyed, whilst Derns ship stumbles out of control to a nearby planet. Gama attempts to regain control of the ship, but the controls overload. Seconds after being thrown out of the asteroid field, the ship collides on the planet sending debris and dust shooting into the air.  
  
_


	6. Remnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr...this is THE raunchiest chapter EVER (I think, at least in this fanfic anyway). Just as a heads-up; expect a lot of rough/abusive sex.

_Near an hour after the crash; Crasher awakens to find the ship was severely damaged, and that Dern was slowly dragging out the injured or unconscious Cybertronians from inside. Crasher recovers fully before Dern can reach him, where he brushes himself off.  
  
_ Crasher: “Where are we?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “T-this planet isn’t on my systems, or my star charts…I…I have no idea…”  
Crasher: “Is it deserted?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I…I detected lifeforms, some Cybertronian, but the others…they are none that can be found in my database. We crashed in a remote area with some luck, so the lifeforms may not have detected us.”  
  
 _Crasher utters ‘Good’ boldly, before leaving the ship. He shields his eyes as the sunlight hits him, and relaxes once he catches sight of greenery and wildlife; not a shred of technology in sight. Crasher casually wanders over to some trees and sniffs them, before scanning the area curiously.  
  
_ Dern: “G-Gama went on ahead, to form a territorial perimeter.”  
Crasher: (Confused) “A what?”  
 _  
Gama suddenly emerges from the forest, winking at Crasher with his only eye as he passes him.  
  
_ Gama: (Smug) “I left a few scent marks; to scare off any locals should they be of Cybertronian origins.” _  
_  
 _Gama brushes past Crasher seductively, before trailing into a different part of the forest. Crasher watches him, licking his lips, and takes no notice of Dern hauling out the last injured Cybertronian; Dead End.  
  
_ Dern: (Nervous) “I…I’ll repair these two…you go and secure a perimeter too!”  
  
 _Crasher slowly walks in the direction Gama went in, ignoring Dern.  
  
_ Dern: “….or don’t, then.”  
  
 _Crasher wanders through the forest, scouting out Gama, who was leaving scent marks on boulders and trees. Crasher emerges from the forest once he catches sigh of Gama, and carefully places his hands on his shoulders.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “You don’t need to do that…just make lots of noise.”  
Gama: (Purring) “Noise? What kind do you suggest?”  
  
 _Gama turns around and wraps his arms around Crashers waist, forcing him closer, before removing his helmet and flashing his Fusion-Drive coloured crest. Crasher blushes and strokes the crest gently, opening his mouth to speak, only for Gama to plant a passionate kiss on his mouth.  
Gama attempts to lift one of Crashers legs, to gain access to his thrusters, but quickly finds Crasher lifting one of his own and exposing his tailpipe. Gama continued to try and expose Crashers thrusters, with no result, as Crasher pushed him against one of the boulders and steadily forced him into submission.  
Crasher once again lifts one of Gama’s legs, before ejecting his hose and planting it deep into Gama’s tailpipe. Gama clings to Crasher as he immediately began thrusting, locked in the passionate kiss, until one powerful push by Crasher forced him to moan and break free of it.  
  
_ Crasher: (Confused) “…that’s weird…you never moaned like that before…”  
Gama: (Shivering) “I…I don’t know what came over me…”  
Crasher: “And your tailpipe…it feels…different…”  
Gama: (Panting) “T-this is the deepest you’ve ever gone…”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Ah…then maybe that’s why I made you scream…”  
  
 _Crasher kisses Gama’s cheek before thrusting hard against him again, forcing moan after moan out of his captive with every push. Gama shakes as Crashers barbs erected and locked onto the inner walls of his tailpipe, and Crasher attempts thrusting again, only to find he had become stuck.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “G-Gama…I’m…I’m stuck…”  
Gama: “Stuck?! HOW?!”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “The barbs have locked onto something…I can’t pull back, only push forwards.”  
  
 _Crasher pushes himself forwards and slowly pulls back, only to stop after a short push.  
  
_ Gama: (Moaning) “P-Primus…yes…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “You see now? I’m locked in…”  
  
 _Gama leans up and begins thrusting himself, causing Crasher to blush even more as Gama failed to respond.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “G-Gama…what’s wrong with you?”  
  
 _Crasher moans sharply as his Solder began to slowly eject, before erupting within Gama’s tailpipe. Crasher pants, blushing tremendously with his eyes tightly shut, as Gama continued to ride him further._  
  
Gama: (Moaning) “More…give…give me more…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “T-this isn’t like…yo-OU--!”  
  
 _Gama suddenly pushes Crasher down onto the floor and pins him down, continuing to thrust.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Y-you’re acting like *gasp!* A female…in season…”  
  
 _Gama ignores Crasher and continues to try and stimulate his hose to eject again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “I…I think that…your tailpipe is trying to *gasp!* to punish me…”  
Gama: (Purring) “It wants to suck you dry…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “It feels that way…”  
Gama: (Moaning) “Harder…push me harder…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I can’t, I’m as deep as I can get.”  
  
 _Gama bites on Crashers shoulder gently, nibbling him.  
  
_ Gama: (Moaning) “No…you can go deeper…do it or I won’t let you go…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I told you I *gasp!* I can’t. My hose is as deep as it can *gasp!* can possibly get!”  
Gama: (Moaning) “You’re lying…put it all in…all of it…”  
Crasher: (Annoyed/Blushing) “The rest of it would get us more *gasp!* more stuck…”  
  
 _Gama thrusts faster, causing Crasher to moan and eject a second time into Gama’s tailpipe.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “Deeper…plant it all in there…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “You’re awfully horny today…”  
  
 _Gama clings to Crasher and thrusts again, until feeling Crasher force his frame upright and holding him in place, preventing him from thrusting anymore.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “No…we’re not stopping…I want more…”  
Crasher: (Panting) “You don’t need any more, you’re not female…you can’t get pregnant no matter how much of this stuff I pump into you.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “More.”  
  
 _Gama grips onto Crashers frame with brutal strength, forcing him to release him, allowing Gama to once again begin thrusting.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “Now deeper.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “I…I can’t…”  
Gama: (Growling) “Do it.”  
  
 _Crasher panics as Gama grasps his throat, and threatens to choke him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Frantic) “O-okay! Okay! Y-you win! I’ll do it!”  
  
 _Gama maintains his grip and his cold glare, until feeling Crasher eject his hose to its most outstretched; the knot slowly pushing into Gama’s tight tailpipe, and erecting the ridged spikes to lock them together even tighter. Crasher moans as Gama began thrusting again, not releasing his grasp on his throat, and becoming entirely fixated in getting more of Crashers Solder into his system.  
Crasher pants as Gama finally releases his hold on his throat, before he launched a powerful bite onto his neck and thrust harder. Before Crasher knew it, he was entering Fusion Lock and was literally on the brink of ecstasy. With Gama already in Fusion Drive, and possibly in Fusion Lock himself, if Crasher entered the same state they both could suffer severe systems damage.  
_  
Crasher: (Blushing) “G-Gama…we have to *gasp!* stop n-now…”  
Gama: (Moaning) “Not yet…I need a bit more.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “N-need…?”  
Gama: (Moaning) “Pound me like my father did when he beat you up…make me your bitch…”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “I…I’m the bitch here…you’re using me…”  
Gama: (Purring) “Not a bad thing…is it?”  
Crasher: (Nervous)” N-no…but…”  
  
 _Gama growls.  
  
_ Gama: (Moaning/Growling) “But what?!”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Y-you’re being…very dominating…it’s frightening…”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Toughen up, you pathetic excuse for a Decepticon!”  
  
 _Gama slaps Crasher, who cowers.  
  
_ Gama: (Growling) “I’m not stopping until I bleed your storage tanks dry. All of your stuff is getting in here.”  
Crasher: (Scared) “W-what did I d-do to deserve this treatment?”  
  
 _Gama smirks deviously before leaning close to Crasher, and gently removes his helmet. Crasher pants as Gama strokes his crest, and whispers to him.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “You deserve this treatment…because your looks ask for it.”  
Crasher: (Blushing/Nervous) “I-I didn’t ask *gasp!* to be used this way! I don’t like it!”  
Gama: (Growling) “Is it that you don’t like me, or what I’m doing to you?”  
  
 _Gama raises himself up to stare down at Crasher, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
_ Gama: (Hissing) “Well?!”  
Crasher: (Scared) “I…I…I don’t…I…”  
Gama: (Growling) “Out with it!”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Y-you’re…just…like him a little…”  
  
 _Gama stops thrusting, and glares at Crasher.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “…like him…”  
Crasher: (Scared) “O-only when you mount me, remember?! N-not the rest of the time!!”  
Gama: (Quietly) “So you don’t want me to mount you.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “N-not this way, anyway…I like…you in me, not me in you…”  
Gama: (Growling) “Tough luck, Crasher. I feel amazing right now, so I’m not stopping until you can’t give me any more.”  
  
 _Before Crasher can speak, Gama thrusts again but more violently, causing Crasher to eject a third time into his tailpipe, whereby he instantly stops.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “I-if you keep this up…I m-might…pass out…” _  
_Gama: (Panting) “I…I have had enough…of your whining…”  
  
 _Gama violently thrusts again, causing Crasher to moan out in pain. Gama ignores his cries, and continues to attempt extraction from him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whimpering) “I-it…it hurts…please…stop…”  
Gama: (Coldly) “No.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “Please…I beg…of you…it hurts…”  
 _  
Crasher pants before sighing with relief as Gama suddenly stopped his violent mating, and granted him time to recover; however, the duo were still stuck.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “I’m not done with you yet, I’m just letting you recover.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “So…this…is how a breeders life…really is…”  
Gama: “That’s right; you’re there to service, produce offspring.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “So…I’m servicing the boss here…”  
Gama: (Growling) “No, if you were servicing me you’d be in my place and I’d be in yours.”  
Crasher: “Then this is pointless.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Whatever happened to ‘love’?”  
Crasher: (Panting) “That mating wasn’t love…that was…a breeding lust.”  
Gama: (Growling) “I’m not female, I don’t have a breeder’s lust…and since I’m not a male Breeding unit either, your accusation is invalid.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “Tell me…this…then…why are we stuck?”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I don’t know!”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Your tailpipe is behaving like a female Decepticon port; it’s holding me in so that you don’t lose anything I put inside…”   
Gama: “It’s not my fault!”  
Crasher: “Yes it is.”  
Gama: “Nu-uh!”  
  
 _Gama growls and bears his fangs at Crasher, who cowers.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “P-please…just try to relax…so I can get my hose out…”  
Gama: (Angry) “No, why should I? I’m happy like this; you’re in pain, so I’ll give you time to recover, but I’m not letting you go until I get bored or it starts hurting ME.”  
  
 _Gama wiggles on Crashers hose, smirking as he forced him to moan.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “S-so…you’ll stop if it hurts you…”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Which won’t happen.”  
  
 _Crasher groans as he sits upright, and quickly pins Gama to the floor. Gama attempts to get up again, but Crasher uses all his strength to keep Gama in place. Crasher launches a powerful bite to Gama’s neck, before thrusting him with brutality. Gama clings to Crasher and screams in agony as Crashers barbs grind inside of him, and whimpers as the knots spikes stab into the inner wall of his tailpipe. Gama’s legs twitch with every push made into him, blushing and panting, before he begins flailing to get free.  
  
_ Gama: (Crying) “Stop it! STOP!”  
  
 _Crasher smirks before stopping to eject, with a majority of the produce shooting out of Gama’s tailpipe.  
  
_ Crasher: (Smirking) “Look, you’re filled up.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “N-no I’m not!”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles before attempting to remove his hose, with Gama crying out in pain as he steadily managed to force it out.  
  
_ Crasher: (Cringing) “T-this is gonna hurt tomorrow.”  
Gama: (Whimpering) “It feels like my insides are on fire.”  
Crasher: “Well that’s what rough sex does to you! So it’s your own fault!”  
  
 _Gama whimpers before rolling onto his side refusing to look at Crasher. Gama randomly begins to ‘toss and turn’ from one side to the next, whereby Crasher suddenly appears concerned and approaches.  
  
_ Crasher: “Are you alright? You’re rolling from side to side.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I feel weird…”  
Crasher: (Concerned) “Weird?”  
Gama: (Meekly) “It’s hard to explain…”  
  
 _Crasher shakes his head.  
  
_ Gama: (Meekly) “I’m sorry I abused you, and used you…you’re right; I’m no better than he was.”  
Crasher: “Hey! Only when you mount me! Every other time you’re fine!”  
Gama: (Blushing) “You’re only saying that to make me feel better.”  
 Crasher: “No; it’s the truth.”  
  
 _Crasher sits down on the ground, looking at the surroundings, whilst Gama continues to roll. Crasher turns his attention back to him and stares vacantly at him, curious over the rolling and why Gama suddenly became so quiet.  
  
_ Gama: (Upset) “…I don’t know what came over me…but when you pushed in hard, got that deep, something in me clicked…”  
Crasher: “Maybe you have some of Ma’s Breeder programming in you then? You know…like…a little breeders lust?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I don’t think so…it didn’t happen last time we mated that way.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “So…something ‘clicked’ when I got so deep into you…that triggered you to want my Solder…so you mated violently to get as much out…that sounds like breeders lust to me.”  
  
 _Gama blushes and looks away.  
  
_ Gama: “…maybe I just got over excited…”  
Crasher: “Perhaps.”  
Gama: (Nervous) “I mean…it felt good…really, really good…”  
  
 _Crasher blushes.  
  
_ Gama: (Smiling) “I felt warm…and…everything was fuzzy…I didn’t care about what would happen or if anyone saw us, I was in…bliss…until you refused to give me what I wanted.”  
Crasher: “You need to work on that temper a little, to be honest.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Yeah…angry sex isn’t that fun, and I don’t want to be shouting or scaring my future son now do I?”  
Crasher: “Good luck with finding this girl of yours by the way, you might need it if this planet is as big as I imagine.”  
Gama: “Part of me wishes I wasn’t looking for a female, with me being gay and all.”  
Crasher: (Smug) “But you need a female to get a son, that’s how it works.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “It’s so awkward.”  
Crasher: “We should probably get back to the others; they might think something has happened to us.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Well...something DID happen…”  
Crasher: (Purring) “I meant something ‘bad’.”  
  
 _Crasher helps Gama up and they wander back to the crash site, which was deserted with the exception of Dern.  
  
_ Crasher: (Confused) “Where are Breakdown and Dead End?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Er…”  
Gama: (Stern) “Crasher, I smell something.”  
Crasher: (Suspecting) “Now that you mention it, I do too.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Dern, talk.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “T-they came in numbers! They…they took them…and…told me to wait here…”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye and growls deeply, bearing his fangs and backing away.  
  
_ Crasher: “…who are ‘they’?”  
Dern: (Meekly) “The…Autobots…”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “Autobots?!”  
  
 _Suddenly a group of Autobots rush out of the forest, masks covering their nose and mouth to not be repelled by Gama’s scent marks, charging at Crasher and Gama. Gama was already a lot further back than Crasher, and used it to his advantage to make a run for it; Crasher on the other hand, was quickly brought down by the hordes of Autobots and restrained.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Shouting) “You three; after Gama! Don’t let him get away!”  
  
 _The three Autobots salute before pursuing Gama.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “H-how did you know we would be here?!”  
Rodimus: “You came to us, Crasher. We didn’t have to go anywhere.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “T-then this is…”  
Rodimus: “Earth.”  
  
 _Crasher looks to Dern in shock as he is lifted up, still restrained.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “You told them we were here.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “N-no! Never!”  
Rodimus: “Gama told us you were here, by leaving his scent everywhere.”  
  
 _Rodimus leans in closer to Crasher.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Now tell us, Crasher…where will Gama go to hide?”  
  
 _Crasher looks to his feet pathetically, before looking up to Rodimus Prime and sighing._  
 _Elsewhere, Gama swims through the depths of the ocean to find a hiding spot, catching sight of a mound of metal and rocks which he felt like he recognised. He squints his eye to look better, and focuses on the structure to find it was the remains of the old Decepticon base. He swims to the ruins and finds a way inside were there was no water, and begins wandering through the ruins.  
He finds the old control room; glass smashed everywhere, bullet holes in the walls, tables turned over and the master computer in shambles.   
  
_ Gama: (Shocked) “I-impossible…the only place this could be is…is…Earth…” _  
  
He wandered from the room into the old Combaticon area, finding the roof had caved in from the storage facility above it and little else inside to see.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Then that would mean…the ‘dream’ I had…was false? Why would I want to come back to a place I know would result in my capture? My destruction? The end of the Decepticon Leader Legacy?” _  
  
From there he drifted into the conference chamber which was in fair condition; only a few tables flipped over, some piping broken and paperwork all over the floor. Gama leans down and recovers some of the paperwork and begins reading it, before remembering why the base was in this condition.  
  
_ (Flashback)  
  
Galvatron: (Stern) “First things first; we remove all valuable assets from this base and move it to Cybertron.”  
Cyclonus: “Yes, Lord Galvatron.”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Second; all evidence of Starscream and his treachery are to be locked in the storage chamber here, and that room will be caved in so the documents can never be found!”  
Cyclonus: “All will be done as you request, Lord Galvatron, to every detail.”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Once the valuable assets are relocated, we’re abandoning this rust-bucket and relocating to Cybertron.”  
  
 _A teenage Gama wanders to the doorway and spots his father, before rushing behind the door again to hide.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “And where is Gama?! GAMA! That brat needs to be beaten for bringing in a live Human!! GAMA!!!”  
  
 _The young Gama cowers behind the door.  
  
_ Cyclonus: “My lord, he’s still a Sparkling…”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Do you even know what it means when a Sparkling brings a half dead creature into the base?!”  
Cyclonus: (Nervous) “No…”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “It means he thinks I’m not a good enough killer! That I should practice with half dead beasts!! He’s trying to teach me; his own father! Now…WHERE IS HE?! GAMA!!!”  
  
 _The young Gama slaps his hands over his audio receptors and cowers as Galvatron approaches the doorway. The flashback fades out to the modern-day Gama standing where his father was, looking at the doorway.  
  
_ (END FLASHBACK)  
  
Gama: (Quietly) “You beat me so hard that day…just because you thought I called you weak…when all I wanted to do was prove I could capture things alive…”  
  
 _Gama moves on and finds the dark and empty chambers were he would sleep, placing his hand against the doors framework to look inside.  
  
_ Gama: (Sighing) “I remember this room…it use to be so big back then.”  
  
 _He strokes the doors framework.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “…and so cold…”  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
 _Young Gama is tossed into the small room by Galvatron, with it being pitch black, and the door being locked shut behind him. Gama rushes to the door and slams his fists against it.  
  
_ Gama: (Crying) “Let me out! It’s dark in here!”  
Galvatron: (VO/Angry) “Perhaps this will make you think next time before you decide to shoot me in the back! You’re not to leave that room for the rest of the week! No sunlight! No Energon!”  
  
 _The young Gama slams his fists against the door harder, crying, as he heard his father leave.  
  
_ Gama: (Crying) “Please! Please don’t leave me in here! I’ll do anything!! Please!!!”  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
 _The scene fades out to show modern-day Gama stood in the doorway looking down at where he was hitting the door as a Sparkling. He sighs again before leaving into the next room; Solarflares old Labs, which became his prison. Gama stands in the doorway but does not dare enter.  
  
_ (FLASHBACK)  
  
 _The scene fades in to show Solarflare chained up and working on building something, with young Gama stood in the doorway watching.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Softly) “It’s alright sweetheart, you can come in.”  
Gama: “Father will get mad at me if he knows I’m visiting you, so I’ll stay here.”  
  
 _Solarflare turns to look at Gama, smiling weakly. Gama blinks nervously as he hears the heavy weight of the chains on his mothers legs crash to the floor as he tries to move.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Motherly) “You can spend as much time with me as you want, after all; you’re my baby boy.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I’m not a baby anymore…I’m a big kid now.”  
  
 _Solarflare nods lightly before returning to work. Young Gama fidgets with his fingers before looking over his shoulder and entering the room.  
  
_ Gama: “What are you building?”  
Solarflare: (Tired) “Oh just another power core…”  
Gama: “What happened to the last one?”  
Solarflare: (Sighing) “Your father left it exposed, and the Autobots broke it and took it.”  
Gama: “Why?”  
  
 _Solarflare stops working and looks to Gama, before smiling again.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Because the Autobots don’t want us to have infinite power; they’ll try to take away or break anything that will give us that.”  
Gama: (Worried) “Even you?”  
  
 _Solarflare kneels down and hugs Gama.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Softly) “I won’t be giving you anymore Energon, sweetheart. You’re a big boy now like you said.”  
Gama: (Upset) “But I like your Energon, mother.”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “I know sweetie…I know…”  
  
 _Solarflare releases Gama and continues working, drying his tears.  
  
_ Gama: “Mother, are you still crying because the traitor is dead?”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “N-no…it’s not that…”  
Gama: “Did father hurt you again?”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “No…”  
Gama: “Then why?”  
  
 _Solarflare stops working and bursts into tears. Young Gama clings to him and tries to ask him what’s wrong, but he says nothing. The flashback fades out to show modern-day Gama stood by the desk, placing his hand onto it gently._  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Gama: (Stern) “You cried because father had forbidden you from seeing me again…he’d made you into a prisoner…”   
  
_Gama gently picks up the wrench Solarflare was always using, and stroked it as he continued into a new room; the mess hall. He wanders towards the Energon dispenser, flipping a switch to see if any would come out, and chuckles as nothing came. He continues through the hall, reaching the exit before turning back and recalling the voices he always heard in the room.  
  
_ Brawl: (Imaginary voice) “Come on kid, drink it all in one go! Show us how tough you are!”  
Bombshell: (Imaginary voice) “He can’t do it…he’s not meant to drink this much, much!”  
Motormaster: (Imaginary voice) “Little runt! He’s not Leader material!”  
Random Decepticons: (Imaginary voices) “Runt! Whimp! Waste of Energon!”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye before leaving the mess hall and entering the weapons bunker, which was empty of any weapons. He passes through and into the last room; the Throne Room. Gama stops in front of the empty throne, and blinks.  
  
_ Gama: “Empty…this is the first time I’ve ever seen that chair without anyone in it.”  
  
 _Gama walks up the steps and places Solarflares wrench onto one of the throne armrests, before looking down at the empty seat.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “It looked bigger back then too…”  
  
 _Gama closes his eye and recalls one memory he had of this place…  
  
_ (FLASHBACK)  
  
 _Gama is now much older, nearing the end of his teenage years. He is kneeling in front of the throne._  
  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “NO. You will do as I have ordered and bring me the Autobots new generator!!”  
Gama: “Can’t I see her before I go?”  
Galvatron: (Yelling) “I have said NO each time you asked previously! I will not change my mind! Understand?!”  
Gama: (Angry) “Yes Sir.”  
Galvatron: (Stern) “Now go and obtain that generator, bring it to me here, and I might let you go and beat your half brothers.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “What about Shrieker?”  
  
 _Galvatron roars, causing Gama to cower.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “Keep that girl out of your mind! You’re not to lay a finger on her, even in harm! I need to keep her ripe.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and glares.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “Ripe? Are you suggesting she will be my new step-mother?”  
Galvatron: (Stern) “There is a high probability she will.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “My half sister!? Becoming my new step-mother?! This is ridiculous!!”  
Galvatron: (Growling) “Quieten your tone, boy.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “No! I’m not allowing it! She’s my half sister! I can’t have her for a mother!!”  
  
 _Galvatron gets out of the seat and stomps towards Gama, who cowers realising what was in store for him. Galvatron towers above Gama, before kicking him clean in the jaw.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “You will accept this; otherwise she will likely run away and produce…Starscream Spawn…”  
  
 _Gama rubs his jaw before being kicked again.  
  
_ Galvatron: “And correct your temper; direct it at the others, not me. I’m still the Leader here, not YOU.”  
Gama: (In Pain) “R-right now, father…”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “You will NEVER replace me, especially with THAT attitude!”  
Gama: (In Pain) “You’re afraid…”  
  
 _Galvatron kicks his downed son again, this time much harder.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “This throne will be EMPTY come the day I perish; you are not worthy to sit in it!”  
Gama: (In Pain/Angry) “Ghg…it’s just a chair…who cares…”  
Galvatron: “The throne is but a symbol of your Leadership, it is not what makes it!”  
Gama: (Weakly) “Then teach me…what is…”  
Galvatron: “You cannot be taught what makes you a Leader; you are born it through Robonetics, but those Leadership traits only surface after countless amounts of trial and error in the field or like ME you know immediately how something must be done without doubt. If you truly do not know what makes me the formidable Leader I am, whilst you remain just second best, then you have not done anything to prove your worthiness.”  
Gama: (Weakly) “I’m still so young though, and haven’t had the chance of experience.”  
Galvatron: (Stern) “You are second in command; you’ve had plenty of chances.”  
Gama: (Whimpering) “I meant…to learn…I want you to just teach me someday.”  
Galvatron: (Stern) “If I have to show you how to be a Leader, then I will do it for you right now.”  
Gama: (Nervous) “I…I don’t want to waste any more of your time, sir. We can do it another time…”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “GET UP.”  
  
 _Gama wearily gets up, only to be punched back down by Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “Now get up AGAIN.”  
  
 _Gama weakly gets up again, and tries to put up a defence, but Galvatron hits him down a second time.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “AGAIN.”  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
 _The flashback fades out to show modern-day Gama still looking at the seat, before slowly sitting in it and rubbing his eye and patched eye.  
  
_ Gama: (Tired) “I’m the Leader now…of a ruined and dead faction…I’m as empty inside as this ship.”  
  
 _Gama leans back in the chair and exhales, holding onto his mothers wrench, and not noticing someone had been following him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Calling) “He’s in the throne room!”  
  
 _Gama tiredly opens his eye and looks to the doorway, to find Rodimus Prime standing in it.  
  
_ Gama: (Smug) “Someone figured out where I would go it seems…”  
  
 _Rodimus enters the room with several Autobots following behind him, heavily armed. Gama remains seated in the throne, twirling Solarflares wrench in his hand.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Gama; you are under arrest for crimes in space sectors nine and…”  
Gama: (Mocking) “Don’t read me my crimes; I know them already.”  
Rodimus: “Then you have the right to remain…”  
Gama: (Stern) “Don’t read me my rights either; I have none.”  
  
 _Gama stops twirling the wrench and eyes the Autobots before him; he was heavily outnumbered, outgunned and had nowhere to run. He had literally cornered himself.  
_  
Gama: (Angry) “Well? Aren’t you going to kill me?”  
Rodimus: “No, we’re here to arrest you so you may have a fair trial.”  
Gama: (Laughing) “Fair? Look where I am seated, look at my crimes; there is no such thing as ‘fair judgement’ towards a Decepticon Leader.”  
Rodimus: “I don’t see anyone here to lead.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “That’s because they’re all dead, or traitors. You captured the last one.”  
Rodimus: (Teasing) “No, I haven’t caught the last one yet; he’s still sat in his dad’s chair, pretending to fill in his shoes and become him.”  
  
 _Gama snarls and throws the wrench at Rodimus; it misses but delivers the message Gama was trying to put across. The other Autobots cock their weapons, ready to fire, when Rodimus indicates them to not fire.  
_  
Gama: (Stern) “I’m like my father in every single way.”  
Rodimus: “No you’re not. And this trial will prove it.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “There will be no trial. I’m staying here to rust in my chair.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head as if submitting to defeat, allowing Rodimus to get close to him and haul him out of the chair and begin escorting him from the ship.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Come on now, these rusty old ruins are making you depressed. We’ll take you somewhere a bit less cold and dark.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “…how did you know I’d be here?”  
Rodimus: “Crasher told us that if you’d instinctively go somewhere to hide, it would have to be here.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I see…”  
  
 _Gama is escorted through the rooms he remembered, brief flashes of his memories appearing as they passed through each room, until Rodimus and his group along with their captive entered the control room; the wall had been blown open for the Autobot security vessel to dock, and for its occupants to raid the ruins.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Take one last look Gama; when we depart, this entire ruin will be gone for good.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head in defeat before being lead into the security vessel, his hands bound behind his back by Rodimus, with him turning to look into the ruins for the last time before the doors sealed shut. Gama stares vacantly at the closed doors and feels the vessel begin liftoff, overhearing Rodimus state ‘do it now’ into a communicator, before hearing and feeling an explosion take place outside. The instant he realised the ruins were now totally destroyed Gama lowered his head and refused to look at anyone.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Now onto the formalities…the most boring part of this whole thing.”  
  
 _Rodimus leads Gama to a seat and nudges him to sit down, his hands still bound. There is a white board behind him with black lines and numbers.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Sighing) “Look up Gama.”  
  
 _Gama refuses to move.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Gama, look up at me.”  
  
 _Gama tries to look further away.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Primus…you Decepticons are all the same.”  
Autobot: (Laughing) “His bro was cooperative though! I actually think he ENJOYED this process!”  
Rodimus: “He enjoyed it because I hated every Astrosecond of it. Now Gama, look at me.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “What good would that do for either of us.”  
Rodimus: “I need to take your picture, for the records.”  
  
 _Gama slowly turns to look at Rodimus, glaring sharply at him. Rodimus quickly takes a picture before moving to a desk and printing a copy out.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Groaning) “Ugh…now the questions…”  
Autobot: (Laughing) “This outta be good!”  
Rodimus: “Name.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Gamatron Tantalus, son of Megatron.”  
Rodimus: “Age.”  
Gama: “Is that Earthanoid age or Cybertronian?”  
Autobot: (Laughing) “EXACTLY the same as what Crasher asked!!”  
Rodimus: (Growling) “Both.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Earthanoid, twelve years. Cybertronian, twenty two years.”  
Rodimus: (Sighing) “…Sex.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “You want to do it now? I never realised you were into bondage, Rodimus Prime.”  
Rodimus: “How did I know you’d do that? No wait…don’t answer that; just give me a serious answer.”  
Gama: “Male.”  
Rodimus: “We can just drift through these three. Occupation; Criminal. Mother; Solarflare Tantalus. Father; Megatron, deceased.”  
 _  
Gama glares coldly at Rodimus as he utters the words ‘deceased’.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Now onto a few more simple answers; Breed.”  
Gama: (Smirking) “Decepticon Leader Class.”  
Rodimus: “Offspring, if any.”  
Gama: “None.”  
Rodimus: “Living pure-Siblings, not half, if any.”  
Gama: “None.”  
Rodimus: “Living half-Siblings, not pure, if any.”  
Gama: “Shrieker, Crasher, Flarestar, Alpha and Beta.”  
Rodimus: “Partners, if any.”  
Gama: (Curious) “…partners?”  
Rodimus: “SparkMates, but you don’t have to answer that one; I know the answer will be none.”  
Gama: (Snarling) “Crasher is my SparkMate!”  
Autobot: (Laughing) “These two really are quite the pair! Exactly the same responses!”  
Rodimus: (Angry) “Can you please leave?!”  
Autobot: (Annoyed) “…yes sir…sorry sir.”  
 _  
The Autobot guard leaves.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Partners; none.”  
  
 _Gama snarls with a cold glare.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Do you have any injuries, ailments or allergies.”  
  
 _Rodimus looks to Gama and squints when he remembers his optic was missing.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “What do you think?”  
Rodimus: “…injured; missing left optic. Ailment; blind on the left-side.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “And I have no allergies.” _  
_Rodimus: “Lastly; have you been under the influence of Energon in this questioning process.”  
Gama: (Sarcasm) “Yes, I was totally stoned on Energon whilst answering your questions. I also banged the pilot whilst you were taking the picture. OF COURSE I WASN’T.”  
  
 _Rodimus finished writing on the documents before sealing them together and handing them to one of the quiet guards. He gets out of his seat and approaches Gama before getting him up from the seat and leading him to the back of the vessel. They enter a different section of the vessel which has Energon prison cells, with Rodimus leading Gama down the filled up cells towards another door. Gama glances into the cells in hope of seeing Crasher, but doesn’t.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Crasher is on a different vessel; don’t worry, you’ll see him soon.”  
  
 _Gama is pushed through the opened metal door and is locked in the room. It is a heavily reinforced and dark prison cell; he slams on the door with his feet shouting to know where he was going, but when he realises nobody would answer he decides to lie on the ground and await the answer upon his release._


	7. Hear me Out!

Crasher: (VO) “Separated for three days; different buildings, different cells and different guards. My sector was in the Titron base, whilst Gama’s was at the Autobots. My guards were pretty relaxed and tried talking to me on several occasions after all, I did lead them not too long ago…but Gama…”  
  
 _Gama sits against the wall of his cell, his arms bound behind his back, his mouth covered. He weakly looks towards the Energon bars of his cell to see shadows of Autobots staring at him.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “I wasn’t there, but I felt it; his shame. The son of the feared and mighty Megatron reduced to just another common criminal, bound and silenced, treated like an animal.”  
  
 _Gama tries to get up but falls over and onto his side; he can’t push himself up again and struggles to move as the Autobots laugh at him.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “I got Energon every day, got a run-down over what would happen next from Thundercracker and had enough privacy to erm…’lighten the burden’ on myself. But Gama didn’t have the same treatment, he got Energon in small quantities and he had to be force-fed it through his mouth cover as the Autobots liked him being silent. He was mocked and ridiculed by youngsters, laughed at by adults in the joy of his capturing, and was always watched by his guards and by the random passers-by.”  
  
 _Gama cowers as an Autobot disguised by shadows approaches him.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “I even started to suspect he’d become terrified at the idea of possibly being killed in confinement; it was every Autobots wish to see Megatron’s Legacy eradicated, and what better bragging rights than to say you killed the last member of that legacy.”  
  
 _The scene fades out to show Crasher sat in his cell, before looking up as his doors were opened.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “I saw it in his optic back at that diner; something very wrong is stirring through Gama’s head right now, and I’m not about to let him destroy himself over it. If he does nothing at this court ruling then I may have to step in and do something for him.”  
  
 _Thundercracker enters the cell and helps Crasher up._  
  
Thundercracker: “Okay Crasher, time to go.”  
Crasher: (VO) “Who’d have thought my old friend, my old Second in Command, would be the Prosecutor at this trial? Surely he wouldn’t propose sentencing me to death at the trial, as most of my crimes in comparison to say, Galvatron, were petty and amateurish. The worst-case scenario I could get from Thundercracker is him proposing I be enlisted in the Autobots…ugh…I’m shuddering at the thought of it.”  
  
 _Thundercracker begins escorting Crasher through the base; Crasher’s eyes are covered with a blindfold. Other Titron members follow behind them both to the trial, which is taking place in the Titrons main conference chambers.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “My hearing is first, but Thundercracker said that I’d be trialled again in the future for the crimes I committed as Titron Leader. Gama only gets one shot, so I’m hoping he makes the best of it.”  
  
 _Crashers blindfold is removed and he sees Gama, still bound and silenced, stood across the room from him with Rodimus Prime beside him. The judge hammers to gain everyone’s attention; he is a Titron and looks fairly old._  
  
Judge: “This trial for the crimes of Renegade Decepticons Crasher and Gama Tantalus is now in session.”  
Thundercracker: “The prosecution is ready, your honour.”  
Judge: “As there are no defence attorneys, we can immediately begin listing the charges and issuing of the sentences. Does the prosecution have any suggestions before we begin this process?”  
Thundercracker: “Negative your honour---!”  
  
 _Suddenly an explosion is heard, and a large claw like device shoots down from above and grasps onto Crasher and Gama, before hauling them up out of the courtroom. Titrons open fire, until Thundercracker tells them to stop.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Shouting) “Hold your fire; you might hit Crasher!”  
Rodimus: (Shouting) “Attention Autobots; the suspects are being abducted! Begin pursuit!”  
  
 _Whilst the Autobots and Titrons try to rally up a recovery team, Gama and Crasher find themselves being hauled into a ship; the claw devices get them inside but as soon as Crashers feet touch the floor he begins to struggle, causing the device to strain as it tried to drag him further. Gama, being bound heavily, could not put up as good a fight and was the first to reach the destination.  
  
_ Voice: (Coldly) “Hmmm…yes…this looks promising.”  
  
 _Gama’s optic widens and he tries to struggle again upon seeing his abductor, but the claw device keeps him firmly in place.  
  
_ Voice #2: “Where is the second one? I’m certain we got them both with the device.”  
Voice: (Coldly) “Be patient…he’s just a little bit feistier than this one.”  
  
 _Crasher is slowly dragged into the room, with the doors to the docking chamber closing behind him. Crasher turns to see his abductors and panics also.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “Oh shit; not again!”  
  
 _Before the duo were five Quintessons; three were in front of them directly, one was operating the claw devices behind a terminal and the last one was hidden from direct view.  
  
_ Quintesson: “Fascinating; the last two Decepticons in all existence, in such wonderful condition, and totally helpless to defend themselves.”  
Quintesson #2: (Coldly) “Perhaps we placed too much faith in this lesser species to destroy the Autobots; their primitive mindsets proved no match against them.”  
Quintesson #3: (Bitter) “I concur; although the primitive mindset was not the issue, I theorised the problem lied within the Leadership capabilities and coordinative bonding.”  
  
 _The third Quintesson approaches Gama and begins inspecting him, causing Gama to panic._  
  
Quintesson #3: “This specimen displays physical traits of the typical Alpha male; unbind him and begin examinations.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “H-hey! Nobody is examining either of us! We’ve been through this already, we don’t deserve this!”  
Quintesson: (Shouting) “Silence! You will do as instructed or we will do far worse than examine you!”  
Crasher: (Angry) “N-no! You want results about us, find a Quintesson called Dern Dorkituss! He studied us for nearly a whole month!”  
Quintesson: (Stern) “Ah yes; the reject…he’s the one who suggested you two to us.”  
Crasher: “WHAT?!”  
Quintesson: (Chuckling) “How delightful; this one displays powerful emotion, although a repulsive form of displaying it still yields benefits to our research.”  
Quintesson #3: “We can examine the Seeker later; for now we must focus on the Alpha specimen.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “W-wait!”  
  
 _The Quintessons all leave Crasher still in the restraining grasp of the claw, whilst Gama was hauled to a stasis tank still struggling but failing to even put up a defence. Once close to the tank, one of the Quintessons removes the cover over Gama’s mouth forcefully.  
_  
Quintesson: (Stern) “Now you’ll cooperate with us, Alpha, or we will destroy you and your Seeker companion. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
 _Gama says nothing and growls angrily._  
  
Quintesson: “Boron; perhaps you may wish to examine this specimen by yourself.”  
Quintesson #3: (Chuckling) “It would be with significant delight.”  
  
 _The Quintesson leads Gama away from the tank and towards an operating table. Gama’s optic widens in fear and he uses all his strength to finally break free from his own bindings, before trying to break free from the Quintessons.  
  
_ Quintesson #3: “I know your lineage inside and out, Alpha; there will be no escape for you from me.”  
Gama: (Snarling) “When I get free…you’ll feel my grip on your tentacles as I rip them from your body!”  
Quintesson #3: “If you do get loose I’ll bind you again before you get a chance; your ancestors made the same mistakes as you.”  
Gama: (Growling) “What do you know about my ancestors you slimy son of a---”  
Quintesson #3: “I was the assistant creator of the first set of Decepticons ever created; I was there to study them, and to understand how to deal with them. I was the one who identified the Decepticons ran with an Alpha in charge, a dominant male…”  
  
 _The Quintesson pats Gama’s cheek teasingly.  
_  
Quintesson #3: “They named the first identified Alpha male after myself; Boron. And a fragment of that name has existed in every decedent of that lineage to this point today; Gamatron.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “Y-you mean…”  
Quintesson #3: (Chuckling) “That’s right…I helped make your great, great, great grandfather.”  
  
 _Gama struggles again and growls as he is bound to the operating table. Crasher continues to struggle as he sees Gama being bound, until finally ripping free from the claws grip.  
  
_ Quintesson #2: “The specimen is escaping!”  
  
 _Crasher rushes at the two Quintessons and tosses one into another, stunning them, before rushing to the one beside Gama. The Quintesson draws an inhibitor ray and blasts Crasher with it, causing him to fall to the floor stunned. The fifth and final Quintesson rushes to Crasher to examine him for injuries revealing himself as Dern.  
  
_ Quintesson #3: “He has quite the fight in him for a Seeker, and a Breeding Unit at that.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “W-we shouldn’t be so pushy with them; if you just…”  
Quintesson #3: (Stern) “If you knew anything about Decepticons, you’d know doing what they want is a huge mistake. Keep silent.”  
  
 _Dern lowers his head.  
  
_ Gama: (Shouting) “Y-you sold us out!”  
Quintesson #3: “Hold your vocal processors, or I’ll cut them out!”  
Gama: (Snarling) “I’d like to see you try you floating heap of garbage!”  
Dern: (Nervous) “G-gama…don’t…he’s an expert on your breed.”  
  
 _The Quintesson moves alongside Gama, before clamping a device onto his head. Gama tries to shake it off with no result.  
  
_ Quintesson #3: “Now then…let’s probe that brain of yours…see what makes you tick.”  
Dern: (Frantic) “Y-you’re going to open up his head?!”  
Quintesson #3: “Certainly. There’s no need to keep his brain inside of him; he has nobody to lead, and is therefore non-beneficial to his species.”  
  
 _Gama stops struggling as he hears the Quintesson speak, and narrows his optic in sadness as he realises it was the truth.  
_  
Dern: (Angry) “I’m strongly against this; I thought it would be external and observational study; not dissection!”  
Quintesson #3: (Angry) “You’re just a doctor; not a real scientist! So be silent and let the REAL scientists do their jobs!”  
  
 _Dern grasps the Quintessons tentacle as he was about to cut Gama’s head open, removing the tool from him with force.  
  
_ Dern: (Angry) “The last two Decepticons, and you want them to go to waste!? You’re not a scientist if you make such a sacrifice; you’re a criminal!”  
   
 _The Quintesson fights with Dern over the tool, shouting back and forth to one another, granting Crasher the time he needed to recover and break Gama’s restrains. Once Gama was free; Crasher and Gama approached the fighting Quintessons and forced them apart, with Crasher holding onto Dern.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “You have a LOT of explaining to do! BOTH OF YOU.”  
Dern: (Nervous) “Crasher I…I’m sorry…”  
  
 _Gama snarls and roars at the Quintessons._  
  
Quintesson #3: (Panicking) “Y-yes of course! Please! J-just don’t hurt me! I’ll say anything!”  
Crasher: (Angry) “First; why did you do this Dern?”  
Dern: (Nervous) “I…I was told to return to my own people by the Autobots, and I came across this group who were on a mission to study Decepticon and Autobot behaviour. I…I told them you two were the last Decepticons, and that you had been captured…so I helped them rescue you from the trial in hope you’d be able to start anew.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Your concern is appreciated, but you once again failed to search for any ‘fine print’ in a contract.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Alright…now…you; Quintesson guy…why don’t you give a crap about us being the LAST of our kind?! Why KILL us?!”  
Quintesson #3: (Nervous) “Y-you, my good friend? You’re not expendable compared to the Alpha…”

 _Gama roars._  
  
Crasher: (Stern) “Gama is not expendable. And you didn’t answer my question…keeping an endangered species confined, experimented on, and abused would result in the end of said species.”  
Quintesson #3: (Nervous) “T-the Alpha…he can mate with as many females as he wants, but only one of his Sparklings will survive…so he is not useful to the repopulation process---!”

 _Gama roars again and threatens to hit the Quintesson, until Crasher releases Dern to stop Gama hitting him._  
  
Crasher: “Alright look, here’s the deal; I have my own family to look after providing this trial goes well, Gama has his whole life to start a family of his own should his trial go well…now you abducting us is not going to help our trial in any way. So let us go and find Autobot test subjects.”  
Quintesson #3: (Nervous) “O-ofcourse, Breeding Unit! W-we’ll cooperate!”  
  
 _Crasher nods to Gama, who reluctantly releases the Quintesson.  
_  
Dern: “Let me come with you both.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I think you’ve done enough damage already.”  
Crasher: “I think what Gama means to say is…you don’t belong with us, you belong with this group.”  
Dern: (Annoyed) “But you saw and heard the conflict I just had! I don’t belong here!”  
Crasher: “Dern, you can change the way your people perform their studies. And you proved you can stand up for what you believe in, so I think you do belong here.”  
  
 _Crasher pats Dern on the shoulders.  
  
_ Crasher: (Chuckling) “Maybe with some luck we might meet again.”  
Dern: (Smiling) “Or I might meet your family.”  
  
 _Crasher flat-brows, Dern laughs nervously and tries to imply he was teasing. (But he wasn’t.)  
The Lead Quintesson operates the ship to turn around, before Dern escorts the pair to the extra shuttle crafts.  
  
_ Dern: “Both of you; is there anything you want to ask before you leave? I mean…after all, we are your makers.”  
Crasher: (Smirking) “You made our great grandparents, Dern, not us; our parents did.”  
Gama: “Only they can give us the answers we want…if they still live, with luck.”  
  
 _Crasher turns to look at Gama, who is sulking. Gama boards the shuttle without looking at anyone, before Crasher faces Dern again and shakes his hand/tentacle.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nodding) “Here’s to good luck, for both of us; from both of us.”  
Dern: “You too, Crasher. I hope we cross paths again someday.”  
  
 _Crasher boards the shuttle and it takes off, with Dern waving goodbye from the Quintesson ship as it returns to its voyage. The shuttle drifts near Earth space, when Gama stops the ship from returning to Earth.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “Gama, if we don’t go back things will just get worse.”  
Gama: “…I know.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Then why…”  
Gama: (Shouting) “I don’t need a reason to share with you! Just…keep quiet for a moment.”  
  
 _Gama sighs heavily in the pilot’s seat, closing his eye.  
_  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “…fine…alright, we’ll sit here and wait for them to find us.”  
  
 _Gama says nothing and continues to think to himself until Crasher breaks the long, awkward silence.  
  
_ Crasher: “…I always wondered what happened to him too, Gama.”  
  
 _Gama opens his eye and shifts to look at Crasher, without turning to face him.  
  
_ Crasher: “I know you’re thinking about him, wondering if he survived or not…if he’ll ever accept you again should he be alive…because you have so much to ask him, to learn from him…”  
Gama: (Quietly) “…stop it…”  
Crasher: “I mean I know you didn’t like the stuff he did, but he was still your father…”  
Gama: (Shouting) “STOP IT. SHUT UP!”  
  
 _The awkward silence returns, until Crasher points out the window.  
  
_ Crasher: “They’re coming for us now.”  
Gama: (Growling) “I know.”  
Crasher: “You know if you don’t say something at the court, you’ll get killed.”  
Gama: (Snarling) “I KNOW!”  
  
 _Once more, the silence returns.  
  
_ Crasher: “…Gama…”  
Gama: (Shouting) “WHAT?! What is it?!”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “…I love you.”  
  
 _Gama sighs heavily and eases his angry posture.  
  
_ Gama: “…I love you too.”  
  
 _Crasher gently places his hand onto Gama’s as the Autobot ship pulls in the shuttle with a tractor beam. The scene fades to black, before fading in on the brothers back in court with more guards around this time._  
  
Judge: (Stern) “Now that both accused members are back, we can continue the trial. We will now start with the individual assessment and sentencing process; Crasher, take the stand please.”  
  
 _Crasher reluctantly steps into the suspects’ box, with Thundercracker behind him holding a gun to his back.  
  
_ Judge: “Crasher; alias the ‘Klepto-Crash’. Youngest offspring of Solarflare and Starscream, at near eleven Human Years old and Twenty in Cybertronian; you have been charged with over four hundred criminal acts in Cybertronian Space, Earth Space and in Sectors Six, Eight, Nine and now Twelve. Crimes related to theft, vandalism, handling of stolen goods, buying and selling stolen goods, blackmail, assault, verbal abuse, counterfeiting, armed robbery, using a false identity, illegal gambling, drunk piloting, resisting arrest, provoking fights, partaking in fights, flying a spacecraft without a license, disturbing the peace and indecent exposure in public. How do you plead?”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “Guilty.”  
Judge: (Curious) “…you won’t even put up a defence?”  
Crasher: “I admit to every crime. I’m not ashamed.”  
Judge: (Shocked) “So young and already stained with a record this tainted…corruption on this scale is not something to be proud of.”  
Crasher: “I’m not an Autobot. I refuse to change what I am.”  
Judge: (Sighing) “Very well.”  
  
 _The judge hammers.  
  
_ Judge: “Crasher; you will be confined to the nearest Detention Facility that can contain Cybertronians, pending future trial for your crimes which you committed as Titron Leader to be assessed. You will be taken to the facility once your brothers’ trial has been completed. You may now stand down.” _  
  
Thundercracker nudges Crasher from the stand and takes him back to his seat, keeping the gun close to his back. The judge shifts his documents, adjusts his glasses and then hammers again.  
  
_ Judge: “Will the next suspect take the stand; Gama.”  
  
 _Gama stands up and approaches the stand, ignoring the hisses from Autobots and Titrons alike as he passes by them. Humans boo him, but all he does is smirk until finally taking the stand.  
  
_ Judge: (Stern) “Gama; alias Gamatron the ‘big hitter’. Oldest offspring of Solarflare and the deceased Megatron, at near twelve Human Years old and Twenty two in Cybertronian, is charged with the same crimes Crasher has committed.”  
  
 _Gama smirks, staring at his feet, until feeling a pistol being poked against his back.  
  
_ Judge: (Angry) “You have also been charged for the murder of ninety two Autobots, thirty four Humans, sixty nine Titrons, five Decepticons and eleven Torkuli. You have also been charged for the theft and destruction of the Autobot Cruiser the ‘Trion’.”  
  
 _Gama slowly looks over his shoulder to find Flarestar behind him with the pistol aimed at his back, along with four other heavily armed Autobots entering the courtroom with heavy-duty weaponry._

Judge: (Angry) “We also have charges that you assaulted and tortured those of all factions’ law enforcement and abducted a member of the EDC. Now…”  
  
 _The judge leans forwards from his podium, causing Gama to turn and look at him.  
  
_ Judge: (Coldly) “…how do you plead?”  
  
 _The court falls silent and awaits Gama’s plea, but he remains quiet.  
  
_ Judge: (Angry) “Maintain your silence and you will be held guilty!”  
  
 _Gama squints as he feels Flarestar poke the pistol harder against his back, and hears the armed Autobots load their weapons.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “I plea…”  
  
 _The judge sits back in his seat calmly and waits, but Gama grows more nervous.  
  
_ Judge: (Bitter) “Suddenly you become so nervous. Could it be that you’ve only just realised what lies ahead for you should your plea go wrong?”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and looks up at the judge, before looking at his feet.  
  
_ Judge: (Bitter) “…take your time then.”  
  
 _Everyone in the court remains silent, awaiting Gama’s plea. He nervously scoots his vision from his feet to Crasher, who he could just barely see, before looking at the hordes of angry Autobots and Titrons on his other side. Gama twitches and pants in a panic as Flarestar poked him with the pistol angrily.  
  
_ Gama: (Frantic) “I---I plea for a future hearing!!”  
  
 _Suddenly the court erupts into noise, whereby the judge has to hammer excessively to regain order. Once everyone was quieter, the judge glares down at Gama, who cowers.  
  
_ Judge: (Bitter) “Now your reason for this request?”  
  
 _Gama shakes in fear.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “I…I want to p-prove that I’m not a monster…t-that I can change…”  
Autobot: (VO) “DEVILSPAWN! Plant lead in his chassis!”  
Autobot #2: (VO) “He speaks with the tongue of the tyrant Megatron! SILENCE HIM!”  
Judge: (Shouting) “ORDER! ORDER!”  
Titron: (VO) “He killed my brother!! KILL HIM!”  
Judge: (Shouting) “I SAID ORDER!”  
Titron #2: (VO) “He’s a bloodthirsty beast! SUBDUE HIM! BEAT HIM! DESTROY HIM!”  
Autobot #3: (VO) “Don’t allow Megatron’s lineage to continue! PUT IT OUT NOW!”  
Judge: (Shouting) “ORDER! Any further outbursts will NOT be tolerated!!”  
  
 _Gama cowers as the Judge glares down at him sharply, watching as the judge slowly turned from highly intimidating to more relaxed._  
  
Judge: “Your plea…has been approved. You will be granted two months under Autobot observation to prove yourself worthy of joining them, whereby you will return here after those months for a second hearing. Failure to pass that hearing will result in a guilty verdict. Court is now adjourned.”  
  
 _The judge hammers down a final time before getting up and leaving. Gama pants heavily and smiles, amazed that his plea was heard. Flarestar yanks him backwards before throwing him into the chassis of who his watcher would be.  
  
_ Rodimus: “This is going to be very awkward for both of us.”  
  
 _Gama looks at his feet before turning to see Crasher being escorted from the room by guards, watching quietly as everyone departed and not once taking his eye off where Crasher left.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Well? We have to go.”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye sadly and sighs, before turning to Rodimus and looking up at him. Rodimus gestures to Gama to go first, before trailing behind him to keep his eyes on him.  
Upon arrival at the Autobot base, Gama was lead to a cell room.  
  
_ Rodimus: “We don’t trust you enough to just let you sleep anywhere you want, you’d run off. So you sleep in one of these cells.”  
  
 _Gama sighs an ‘uh huh’ tiredly, not looking at Rodimus.  
  
_ Rodimus: “You have to be in this cell every night at Nine PM. You have to wake up at Six AM. You will be allowed to charge up outside for two hours a day under supervision.”  
  
 _Gama meekly looks towards Rodimus, until noticing he was being stared at whereby he looks away again.  
  
_ Rodimus: “We’ve also confiscated your weapons and have them listed to be recycled.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and rubs his arms to comfort himself.  
  
_ Rodimus: “…your fathers’ gun however won’t be. We’re having that sent to the Cybertronian Museum. It won’t be destroyed.”  
  
 _Gama nods lightly. Rodimus moves to stand in front of him, before placing his hands on Gama’s shoulders.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Brotherly) “Gama…its over. Don’t hold onto that past.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I have no future anyway…my hopes got up when I dreamt of the place I’d find my mate, but now they’re gone…gone the instant I realised that place was this planet.”  
Rodimus: (Quietly) “Look you have a future, it’s just not been written out for you yet. Everyone deserves a second chance.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and says nothing. Rodimus sighs before turning off the Energon bars on the cell.  
  
_ Rodimus: “You’re probably tired from what happened today, so get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”  
  
 _Gama shyly walks into the cell and huddles up in the corner; his knees up, burying his head in his lap, and begins crying. Rodimus reactivates the Energon bars, looking at Gama and sighing, before turning off the lights and leaving the chamber.  
  
_


	8. Auto-Assemble

_The next morning, Gama awakens to an all too familiar smell; Energon. His mothers Energon. Gama turns to look at his cell bars to find Rodimus carrying an Energon cube, but doesn’t get up even as his cell bars were removed.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Teasing) “Aren’t you thirsty? This is your favourite, right?”  
  
 _Gama groans as he gets up, and slowly approaches Rodimus Prime. Gama cautiously outstretches his hand to obtain the cube, when suddenly Rodimus raises it up and out of Gama’s reach.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Teasing) “Uh-uh! Not yet! You have to earn it.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “…earn my mother’s own Energon? This is nonsense.”  
Rodimus: “This is how we do things around here; you contribute to what we stand for, our work, and you get rewarded with Energon, respect and in the future; your freedom.”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye.  
  
_ Gama: “…I’m listening.”  
Rodimus: “We need a hand putting up a new wall on Metroplex, so you can be that extra set of hands.”  
  
 _Gama groans as Rodimus backs away, waving the cube at him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Teasing) “Come on; there’s an Energon Cube and a walk outside in it for you!”  
  
 _Gama groans again and pouts, before reluctantly following Rodimus Prime. When he arrives, he is greeted by the Autobots delivering stares at him. Gama pretends not to notice, but feels weak in the knees as all the Autobots in the room with the exception of Rodimus just stared at him.  
Rodimus coughs which causes them to return to lifting the wall, and he points to an empty spot between Ironhide and Mirage.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Well? Go and give them a hand.”  
  
 _Gama approaches the wall and gets between Mirage and Ironhide, before assisting in lifting it from the ground. The wall does not budge any further, and one of the Autobots looses strength causing the whole thing to fall again. Nobody is hurt.  
  
_ Ironhide: (Angry) “He’s about as useful as Perceptor is with a gun!”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Ironhide.”  
Mirage: (Annoyed) “It didn’t even feel like he was holding the wall.”  
Rodimus: “Look, he’s younger than both of you so he’s not that strong.”  
Gama: (In Thought) “Not that strong?! I’ll show you!”  
  
 _Gama pouts, before pushing Mirage and Ironhide aside and pushing up the wall by himself, groaning in discomfort as he used all his strength to do it. Ironhide reluctantly moves beside Gama and assists him in keeping the wall in place when it became obvious he was struggling by himself, allowing the other Autobots to seal the wall alongside its counterparts. When the wall was securely in place Gama stumbles backwards panting until falling on his rear, whereby Rodimus Prime drops the Energon cube onto his lap. Gama grasps the cube and drinks it down without pausing, until it was all gone.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Well, you got that done faster than we’d thought it would have taken.”  
Gama: (Panting) “I’m not…weak…”  
Rodimus: “I never said you were.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “…we go for a walk now.”  
 _  
Rodimus Prime sighs and nods, before assisting Gama up and patting him on the back.  
  
_ Rodimus: “You don’t have to bottle it all up anymore, Gama.”  
Gama: (Snorting) “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Rodimus: (Concerned) “…the look in your optic, Gama. If you’re upset you shouldn’t lie about it.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I’m not upset!”  
Rodimus: (Concerned) “It’s okay…calm down…just tell me if something is wrong, anytime. I’m all ears.”  
 _  
Rodimus gestures towards the exit.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Brotherly) “Now come on, let’s go for a walk. Just us.”  
 _  
Gama snorts again before walking passed Rodimus and out the door, with the leader following behind him. When they were outside, Rodimus pulled up alongside Gama and began leading him around a path on his right-side (Not blind side).  
  
_ Rodimus: “Now we’re alone, we can talk about anything you want.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “I don’t want to talk about anything.”  
 _  
Rodimus looks to Gama.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “I…I mean it.”  
Rodimus: “Nothing? Nothing at all?”  
  
 _Gama looks away from Rodimus pathetically, hiding his emotions.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Concerned) “Oh…I see. Pulling the same trick Megatron did.”  
  
 _Gama bolts his attention to Rodimus.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Brotherly) “Showing your emotions is not a sign of weakness, Gama.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “These emotions are.”  
Rodimus: (Brotherly) “Then that’s a sign that you’ve tried being strong for too long. You father isn’t here to pressure you anymore, you don’t have to look after Crasher, you don’t have to fight others battles anymore.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “I have a battle to fight; myself.”  
Rodimus: “And you have us to help you. You’re not alone Gama, if you suffer everyone else will suffer.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Everyone else hates me. I’m useless, a remnant of my fathers cruelty and nothing more. Nobody could possibly understand me, want to help me with anything, or ever love me.”  
  
 _Rodimus stops walking and stops Gama from walking. Gama meekly looks up at him, and Rodimus stares at him in return.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “You’re not useless, nobody is. And yes, maybe it’s true that we might not fully understand how you think and feel, but that won’t stop us from trying to help you fight your battles and overcome what’s bothering you.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head again.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Brotherly) “Your mother loves you, your brothers love you, and Crasher…he…loves you in a bit of an awkward way…and you know something else? You’re not a remnant of your father; you’re an evolved and highly respectable member of his family. We don’t judge you on your parents; it’s what you did by your own free will that makes us so…nervous.”  
Gama: “…nervous?”  
Rodimus: (Quietly) “You’re an adult now Gama, but you’re still not as big as you could be. And you already showed us how powerful you are by lifting up that wall by yourself, and you’re not even fully grown. Right now you’re still growing…it’s what you can become that makes us all feel that way.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “You think I’ll become like my father, and bring back the war, don’t you?”  
Rodimus: “No but…we had to assess all possible outcomes, Gama. You might turn out like that, but you might also turn out to be more like your mother instead. Or you could become something none of us could expect.”  
  
 _Gama begins walking again, at a faster pace.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Gama.”  
  
 _Gama growls deeply and continues his fast-walking pace, until Rodimus catches up to him and matches his pace.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “I didn’t mean to insult you, if I did. I was just telling you the truth.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I saw those armed thugs in the courtroom! My ‘executioners’! If I said anything but my plea, I’d be lined up and shot to death that day! And why?! Because you’re AFRAID.”  
Rodimus: (Angry) “We didn’t bring out an execution squad, they came along in case you decided to make a run for it.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “If I stood by with ‘guilty’ or ‘not guilty’, I’d have been executed. Wouldn’t I?”  
  
 _Rodimus looks away from Gama for a second, before looking back.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “If you pleaded guilty, you’d have been sent to jail with Crasher…you’d just have a longer time in jail.”  
Gama: (Angry) “And the other?!”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “If you said ‘not guilty’ you’d have been executed. If you fail to prove yourself these next two months, you’ll be trialled and executed. Do you understand now?”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye and says nothing.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Brotherly) “Just open up Gama, being an Autobot isn’t so bad.”  
  
 _Gama coldly glares at Rodimus, a shimmer in his eye similar to that of his father.  
_  
Gama: (Coldly) “Make sure they kill me with my fathers gun, not commoners weaponry.”  
 _  
Gama returns to facing forwards and continues down the path, whilst Rodimus keeps his eyes on him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Quietly) “You won’t even give it a chance?”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I didn’t like what my father did…but if I joined you it would bring shame on my family…it would kill what little dignity I have left.”  
Rodimus: “…just think about it, Gama. Don’t accept the alternative just now.”  
Gama: “As a fellow ‘Leader Class’ you should understand how it feels to carry family honour, and the burdens of getting revenge for their murders...so why not kill me now? My father killed yours.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Look, I’m not out for ‘vendetta’ against the death of my own father like you might be…I feel a lot of pain from my loss, just like you do, but I’ve learnt to put the past behind me and have learnt from it.”  
Gama: “pfft…what garbage.”  
Rodimus: “Just…mellow down Gama…you’re too uptight.”   
  
_They continue walking, with Gama ignoring Rodimus, until Gama suddenly stops walking and begins sniffing.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Curious) “Gama, are you feeling alright?”  
  
 _Gama turns to look at his left, to see woodland, and sniffs again. He moves closer to one of the trees and kneels down, before sniffing at it.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Disturbed) “Gama…what are you doing?”  
  
 _Gama twitches as the scent began registering with his sensors, before smelling the surrounding trees to find more traces of the scent. Rodimus folds his arms and follows Gama, curious of his behaviour.  
  
_ Rodimus: “…what brought this up? Do you need to leak or something?”  
Gama: (Sniffing) “No…female…I smell her…”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “There were lots of females back at the base, and they didn’t make you act like this.”  
Gama: (Sniffing) “This one…she’s special…”  
  
 _Gama returns to the first tree and sniffs it again.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Female Decepticon, or now likely Titron; Breed Combaticon. Highly fertile; roughly five point seven ratio output. Stands between fifteen and twenty two feet tall; mated only once, has no offspring.”  
Rodimus: (Curious) “…you got all that from just a smell?”  
Gama: (Moaning) “Oh…and she’s ripe.”  
  
 _Rodimus raises a brow as Gama stands upright, and ejects his hose.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Frantic) “H-hey! Put that away! You can leak somewhere else!”  
Gama: (Moaning) “No…I have to let her know I’m here.”  
Rodimus: (Bitter) “Since when did you care about getting a female so much? I always thought you were…you know…gay.”  
  
 _Gama ejects a scent mark against the tree, before retracting his hose and turning to face Rodimus.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “I am gay, but…I’ve been curious recently. No harm to come out of that now is there?”  
Rodimus: “Even if this girl finds you what do you plan on doing? Just playing with her? Autobots don’t do that.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “If she wants to ‘play’ then I’ll ‘play’. I won’t force her.”  
Rodimus: (Bitter) “You say that now.”  
  
 _Gama hisses.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Come on, we’ll return to base and finish a few chores before we go out for another walk later.”  
  
 _Rodimus nudges Gama back towards the base to perform more chores. And three hours later, Gama and Rodimus go for a walk down the same path again. Upon reaching the spot where Gama left his scent, the young Leader Class sighs upon finding no female nearby. Rodimus chuckles lightly and pats him on the shoulder.  
  
_ Rodimus: “It’s alright Gama, maybe she took the smell as a warning rather than a lure.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “…but…it’s not meant to work that way…”  
  
 _Rodimus chuckles lightly before continuing his walk, stopping to turn and see what Gama was up to, to find he was entering the woodland.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Frantic) “H-hey Gama! Come back here!”  
  
 _Rodimus runs into the woodland behind Gama, and the deeper they went, the faster Gama became. When Rodimus finally reached the other side of the woodland, he struggles to regain his breath. He looks up, to find Gama staring at three females, and them staring at him.  
Rodimus approaches Gama from behind and taps him on the shoulder, but he doesn’t move.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Gama, you’re not allowed to wander off.”  
  
 _Gama says nothing, but continues to stare at the females.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Gama, come on. We have to go back to the base now for more work.”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye, smirking, before licking his lips. Rodimus Prime then moves forwards and in front of Gama, blocking his vision.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Gama. We’re going now.”  
  
 _Gama growls deeply at Rodimus, before pushing by him with a forceful nudge by his shoulder. Rodimus prepares to apprehend Gama, but he had already gotten closer to the females.  
Gama looks down at them, and cautiously places a hand on his helmet.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Well…hello ladies.”  
  
 _Two of the females giggle, whilst one of them remains stoic.  
  
_ Gama: (Seductively) “Room for one more? Or perhaps…one man and two boys?”  
  
 _The two females giggle again, before the stoic female gets to her feet and nudges Gama by force to back away. Rodimus keeps his distance and watches carefully to see how he would react. Gama raises his head after the female nudges him, looking down on her, before lowering his head and fixing a powerful glare on her. Gama cautiously steps to his left, his eye locked on the female, and slowly tries to get around her; she shuffles her position with every step Gama takes, keeping him in her sights, until getting fed up of him and hissing at him.  
Gama stops circling, and slowly removes his helmet without erecting his crest. The female doesn’t respond, until Gama erected his crest into display-mode, flashing off his Fusion-Drive colours. The two females sat on the floor rush to their feet and become excited, whilst the other female remains cold.  
  
_ Female: (Angry) “You’re the one who left the scent mark!”  
 _  
Gama tosses his helmet aside, forcing it to land next to Rodimus Primes feet, before twitching his crest at the female. The two other females feint at the display. Rodimus stares at him vacantly for a moment, before remembering something Solarflare told him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry) “Gama…helmet back on…we’re going back to base.”  
Gama: (Purring) “I’m going nowhere…and I was the one who left that reply.”  
Female: (Angry) “I never left anything for you to reply to!”  
Gama: (Purring) “Young lady, you left a very obvious scent on those trees. You must have been trying to lure someone to you.” _  
_  
 _Gama takes a few steps forwards, before stopping once the female backs away.  
  
_ Female: (Hissing) “Even if I did want to lure someone here, it wasn’t some rookie who likes to show off without delivering!”  
Gama: (Slyly) “…so it’s combat you enjoy?”  
Female: (Angry) “Of course it is; only a strong male is worth my time.”  
  
 _Gama purrs before twitching his crest again, and facing Rodimus prime with a sly smirk. Rodimus picks up Gama’s helmet and backs away slowly.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “G-Gama…I know what you’re thinking…just calm down…”  
  
 _Gama licks his lips before hissing, and changing his crests colours from Fusion Drive to Threat.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry) “I’m not going to fight you. Find yourself a different challenger.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Like who? You’re the only other male here.”  
Male: (VO) “How about ME?! You rat!”  
  
 _Gama turns around to see who the voice came from, to find Skywarp had emerged from behind the trees the females had originally been sat beside. He was carrying a set of maps and digging equipment, until catching sight of Gama openly displaying, whereby he tosses the items to the floor and charges at Gama.  
Gama holds his ground, before stretching out his crest to its most threatening display, whereby Skywarp stops his charge within arms-reach of Gama.  
  
_ Female: (Angry) “Well Warpy?! Flatten him!”  
Skywarp: (Nervous/Angry) “B-but…he’s…he’s…”  
Female: (Angry) “I don’t care who he is! Or what he’s doing! You want to be my SparkMate?! Flatten the kid!”  
Rodimus: (Shouting) “Whoa! Whoa! Nobody is going to flatten anyone! Skywarp; me and Gama were just leaving…weren’t we Gama?!”  
Gama: (Hissing) “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
 _Gama clicks his neck before bearing his fangs at Skywarp, causing the Seeker to slowly back away. The female rushes Skywarp and slaps him.  
  
_ Female: (Angry) “It’s just a display! He won’t throw a single punch! Now flatten him!!”  
Skywarp: (Nervous) “D-display? Just a…”  
  
 _Skywarp shakes his head before slowly removing his own helmet, and erecting his crest.  
_  
Skywarp: (Angry) “Displaying…well, if you have any punch to your show, then you should wipe the floor with me. But you know what…you’re a kid; you wouldn’t ever do it.”  
Female: (Angry) “Enough with the talking Warpy! Attack!”  
  
 _Rodimus attempts to get between the two males, but Skywarp had already launched himself forwards at Gama. Gama holds his ground and grasps onto Skywarp as he gets too close, before effortlessly tossing him to the floor. Gama leaps down and pins Skywarp to the ground, before proceeding to beat him with brutality. Rodimus rushes to Gama and tries to pull him away from Skywarp, only just able to stop him from landing anymore punches.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry) “Calm down! You look like your father doing that!”  
  
 _Gama hisses at Skywarp, and tries to go for a second attack, but Rodimus maintains his hold on him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry) “Gama. Stop this right now before you force me to do anything drastic.”  
  
 _Gama growls deeply at Skywarp, who slowly recovers from the beating, before hissing at Rodimus Prime.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “You should have let me finish what I started.”  
Rodimus: (Angry) “If I did that you’d have killed him.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “No I wouldn’t. I’d have beaten him until he begged me to stop.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “...just like what your father would have done.”  
  
 _Gama bears his fangs at Rodimus Prime, who maintains his hold effectively on the Megatron Offspring, even as Gama attempted to bite at his arms to get free. Skywarp rushes to a safer distance and closer to the female, who takes keen observation.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry) “Gama! If you keep behaving this way we’ll throw you in the cell, and we won’t let you out again until your hearing! And with that being the case, you know what sentence they will give you!”  
  
 _Gama manages to land a bite onto Rodimus forearm; Rodimus remains vigilant and holds back a scream of pain.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry/In pain) “T-that does it Gama! I tried to reason with you!”  
  
 _The female from moments ago steps forwards, brushing past Skywarp and ignoring him, until reaching Rodimus and the frantic Gama. She places her hands on her hips and smirks._  
  
Female: (Slyly) “Well…here’s a look I’ve not seen in a long time.”  
Rodimus: (Struggling) “P-please stand back! His logic circuits must be malfunctioning!”  
Female: (Purring) “He’s not gone broken, Autobot. He’s just courting with me.”  
  
 _The female leans in closer to Gama, and he stops struggling in Rodimus grasp the instant she touches his face. Rodimus pants to recover his composure, with the female steadily unwrapping Rodimus’ hold on Gama, before gently leading the Decepticon away from him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Panting) “He…*pant*…he can’t court…he’s not *pant* like that…”  
Female: (Chuckling) “Oh? Well what is he like?”  
Rodimus: (Panting) “H-he’s *pant* not interested in females…he likes males…”  
Female: (Purring) “A few hours with me will easily change that.”  
Rodimus: (Recovering) “Gama is also…very dangerous…”  
Female: (Smug) “And I don’t care.”  
  
 _The female scratches gently under Gama’s chin, which causes his crest to change colour from Threat to Fusion Drive again._  
  
Female: (Softly) “It took me a little time to work out this one…and what he needs.”  
Rodimus: “…needs?”  
  
 _Skywarp flinches as he tries to get closer, but Gama instantly turned around and threatened to beat him again.  
  
_ Female: (Purring) “Offspring. That’s all he wants.”  
  
 _Rodimus blinks in disbelief as the female strokes Gama’s crest seductively, once again causing Gama to calm down.  
  
_ Female: (Chuckling) “He doesn’t want a life partner, and I’m happy with that. Warpy is the kind of male I need for life, not a Leader Class.”  
Rodimus: (Shocked) “Why didn’t you say anything Gama?”  
Gama: (Purring) “You’d never believe me, plus how do you think I would feel if everyone found out I had these feelings? These desires?”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Does Crasher know about this?”  
Gama: (Purring) “He knows, and he gave me his full support.”  
  
 _Rodimus narrows his eyes as if suspecting something, not taking notice of Skywarp attempting to get close again, until Gama had become uncomfortable with him being around any longer and attacked once more. Skywarp was lucky that Gama attacked from the front, as he quickly pushed the Decepticon from his chassis and ran to safe distance again. Gama prepared to attack again, when the female wraps her arms around his waist causing him to calm down.  
  
_ Female: (Purring) “Warpy, why don’t you go spend time with your friends for a few hours? The big boy here has something he needs to give me.”  
Skywarp: (Angry/In Pain) “B-but…you’re MINE. I mated you! I had to fight off Blitzwing for you!”  
Female: (Slyly) “Warpy, if you can’t assess this situation and see what’s going on, then perhaps I won’t take you back when I’m done?”  
Skywarp: (Whining) “B-but…”  
Female: (Purring) “Your Leader just wants something putting in the oven, when it’s ready he’ll take it and never bother with me again.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “…your Leader?”  
  
 _The female purrs seductively at Gama, who remains fixated on her and ensuring Skywarp was at a distance he felt comfortable with.  
  
_ Female: (Slyly) “He has the markings of a Leader on his face, but anyone can paint those on now…it was when I got a clear look at his face, when he was really angry…I saw it. The face of Megatron; only his offspring could inherit that look, the look of a born Leader.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “That doesn’t answer my question. Why did you call him your leader?”  
Female: (Purring) “We may no longer be Decepticons by badge or beliefs, but we’re still one by breed. Our Leader here may not really be one now the faction he would have led is gone; but we must still show him respect, or he could easily kill us. Think of him as the Alpha wolf, around to keep us in line.”  
Rodimus: (Bitter) “He won’t kill anyone under the watch of Autobots and Titrons.”  
Female: (Teasing) “Oh please…a Leader Class…a male Leader Class…will still expect others to respect him even when he’s not in that ‘leader’ position; he has the brute force and the brains to destroy anyone that disrespects him and his family.”  
  
 _Gama blushes as he feels the females hand grasp onto his crotch-plate, and tries to hide a moan.  
  
_ Female: (Purring) “Now show him some respect and leave, Warpy.”  
Skywarp: (Whining) “B-but…sugarplum…”  
Female: (Teasing) “Do you want him to kill you?”  
Skywarp: (Whining) “No…but…I thought we were going to have Sparklings when we were ready? Why have you just said ‘yes’ to Gama when you’ve never even met him before?”  
Female: (Purring) “Simple; he’s a Leader. When he wants something, you give him it. In this case, he wants Sparklings, so I’ll give him Sparklings.”  
Skywarp: (Pouting) “He’s not a Leader! He’s just some outcast little creep! You can say no to him!”  
Female: (Stern) “Warpy…remember what happened when Solarflare said ‘NO’ to Megatron?”  
  
 _Skywarp whines again, but lowers his defensive posture thereby displaying he was not going to fight anymore.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Upset) “…he’d still do it anyway, and it would be more painful for both of us.”  
Female: (Purring) “That’s right Warpy. Now run along…take the two girls back home.”  
  
 _Skywarp reluctantly picks up the items he brought earlier, before nodding to the two girls who had sat and watched everything. They depart, with Skywarp stopping once more to look back in envy at Gama. When Skywarp was gone, Gama purred and seductively began nibbling on the females helmet._  
 _  
_Rodimus: (Stern) “I’m not going anywhere, and Gama is not mating with you. After that outburst he just had he doesn’t deserve that positive treatment.” _  
  
The female chuckles before wrapping one of her legs across Gama’s back.  
  
_ Female: “Once he starts, he won’t stop unless it’s to beat the crap out of you.”  
Rodimus: (Angry) “Which is why he won’t start. Now back away from him.”  
  
 _Rodimus takes a step towards the pair, when Gama bears his fangs and snarls at him, telling him to back off.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Angry) “Gama, you’re not like your father! You’re not an animal!”  
Gama: (Snarling) “What do you know; Autobot?!”  
Rodimus: (Angry) “If you mate with her, you won’t live to see the Sparklings even be born.”  
Gama: (Angry) “Like I care; I’ll be dead either way that damn hearing goes. Nobody likes me.”  
  
 _Rodimus takes a second step, causing Gama to roar and flash his Threat crest to him.  
  
_ Gama: (Hissing) “Take another step and I’ll show you what my mother and fathers union gave me!”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “I’ve already seen what they gave you. And you’re letting your mother’s half of the work be wasted.”  
  
 _Rodimus takes a third step, Gama grasps onto the female and roars at Rodimus.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “Empty threats, Gama. That’s all you are.”  
Gama: (Angry) “Do you think I’m stupid?! I wouldn’t dream of fighting you with the sweet lady so close!”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Then let go of her.”  
Female: (Angry) “For Primus sake, Rodimus! Just let him do what he NEEDS to do!”  
  
 _Rodimus takes a further two steps, and Gama enters panic. He clings to the female, and looks nervously between her and Rodimus, before letting her go and backing away.  
  
_ Female: (Annoyed) “Are you going to let that Autobot boss you around?”  
Gama: (Coldly) “If I mated with you now, I’d have been vulnerable.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “And unaware of what would happen around you.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “But…I have him alone.”  
  
 _Gama steps sideways slowly, locking eyes with Rodimus, and begins circling him.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “I’m not interested in this girl; I already have to deal with your half sister.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “…if I kill you, I get to take over the Autobots. And that means I can mate whenever I want, with whoever I want.”  
Rodimus: (Bitter) “…like your father.”  
  
 _Gama hisses at Rodimus.  
_  
Rodimus: “He did do it you know; used and abused his men…until your mother came along, then he resorted to just using and abusing her. Do you really want to become like that?”  
Gama: (Angry) “Of course not!”  
Rodimus: “Then stop being this way, it’s not you; it’s Megatron.”  
Female: (Sarcastic) “Oh, very well put.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Listen Gama; just because Crasher isn’t around for you to ‘plug and play’ with anymore doesn’t mean you should try to jump anyone you can to satisfy your needs. Everyone else has feelings too.”  
Gama: (Shouting) “Jumping…JUMPING?! I know this female is the one I’ve been looking for! Her scent…it hit me hard! Made me shiver! Made me crave to drive my hose right into her port and ram her like a freaking whore! Make her SCREAM and shout my name! Load up her belly! I’ve seen females all over that damn Autobot base but never felt this way in front of any of them! And I know why! They’re not BREEDERS.”  
  
 _Rodimus stomps a foot down, causing Gama to stop his circling._  
  
Rodimus: “If you want offspring, save it for after your hearing. Don’t damage your chance to set a positive image by becoming obsessed with defending her.”  
Gama: (Whining) “That hearing…a waste of time…I’m going to die no matter what I do under your watch.”  
  
 _Gama circles again until getting back to the female, whereby he stands behind her.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “If I do it now, I’ll have two months to protect my future.”  
Rodimus: “No; if you do it now, you’ll have no future.”  
  
 _Gama growls deeply at himself, before rushing to a tree and ejecting his hose, before fraging off angrily against it. Rodimus blinks in disbelief, whilst the female sighs heavily and folds her arms.  
  
_ Female: (Sighing) “Such a waste…I could have made you some nice Sparklings with what you’re doing.”  
  
 _Gama moans as he intensifies his desires to eject, tightly gripping his hose.  
  
_ Female: (Chuckling) “If you do that any harder you might rip your joystick off.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Don’t tease him; you’ll make him angrier.”  
  
 _Gama moans orgasmically as his hose began to pulse, and he stops fraging off to squeeze it as tightly as he could, holding in his release. The female licks her lips as she anticipates the climax, until catching sigh of Rodimus approaching Gama whereby she instantly pouts.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Gama put on your helmet; we’re going back to the base.”  
Gama: “*Moaning excessively*”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Gama, stop holding it all in and let it out. We have to go.”  
  
 _Gama spreads his legs apart, before trying to retract his hose whilst keeping his Solder inside.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “If you do that, it will hurt. Just let it out.”  
Gama: (Moaning) “D-don’t…look…”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “I don’t want to watch, but it’s my job to keep my optics on you. So unfortunately I have to.”  
  
 _Gama whines, but still refuses to eject. Rodimus sighs before slapping Gama’s rear, forcing him to eject his hose again with how weak the V-ports seal was at this stage.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “This means nothing; I’m doing it to get you to stop protesting.” _  
  
Gama holds in again, until feeling Rodimus hand open up his under crotch-plate and begin squeezing his storage tanks. Gama gasps from the touch and blushes, feeling his Solder slowly drip out of the tip of his hose, yet he keeps the mass build held inside. Rodimus rolls his head and whines, catching sight of the female approaching.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Stay back, I’ll handle this.”  
Female: (Blushing) “You’re doing it wrong. Doing that is just making more of his sugar go into his teapot, the spout is just dripping.”  
Rodimus: “What?”  
Female: (Blushing) “Handling his ball bearings make him pump out more Solder, it doesn’t always make you boys eject.”  
Rodimus: “Then…what should I do?”  
Female: (Sighing/Blushing) “His hose either has to enter something, or something must enter his tailpipe.”  
  
 _Rodimus cringes and releases his hold on Gama, before slowly backing away. Gama looks down at the tree, still blushing.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Fine, you know what…you can hold it in as long as you want. But it will make things worse.”  
  
 _Gama closes his eye before ramming his hose into the tree, with the metal tip digging into it, before moaning in relief. Rodimus Prime cringes again, but doesn’t see any signs of Gama ejecting.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Gama…just let it out.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “I…just did.”  
  
 _Rodimus squints.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Disgusted) “You ejected…into a tree…”  
Gama: (Blushing) “You didn’t see it, so I’m fine with that.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “No…but now a tree will have a mark of your hose tip, and will probably die from the Solder you just injected into it.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “I don’t care.”  
  
 _Gama turns around and catches his helmet, before putting it on and approaching Rodimus and the female.  
  
_ Rodimus: “No female. No mating. No offspring….at least, not yet. You’ll get all three of those plus much more if you just do as you’re told.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head.  
  
_ Rodimus: “I’ll overlook it this time…purely because this is a primitive drive you’re breed struggles to override. I think you should go to the Cybertron Academy to learn some self-control when your hearing is done.”  
  
 _Gama sighs heavily, feeling Rodimus pat him on the shoulders.  
  
_ Rodimus: “I won’t tell your mother about this. It will be our little secret, alright?” _  
_Gama: (Muttering) “…fine…”  
Rodimus: “Let’s go. Young lady, please return to your designated headquarters.”  
  
 _Before the female could protest, Rodimus had escorted Gama from the area back to base.  
Back at the base, Gama is greeted by Autobots and a few Titrons who were all drinking Energon and enjoying freshly delivered minerals. Rodimus looks to Gama first and nods to him to sit down, before he approaches the Titron’s ‘outdoor specialist’ Scrapper.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Scrapper, what’s this?”  
Scrapper: (Saluting) “Rodimus sir, these are from Thundercracker. It’s to celebrate the…err…capture of the last Decepticons.”  
  
 _Rodimus looks over his shoulder to Gama who is still stood up and staring at the huge piles of minerals and Energon, before looking back to Scrapper who seemed very uneasy.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Thank Thundercracker for me, since I can’t leave our ‘guest’ on his own to do it myself.”  
Scrapper: (Stuttering) “Y-yes sir!”  
Rodimus: “May I ask why you’re so nervous?”  
Scrapper: (Nervous) “S-sir?”  
Rodimus: “Never mind, I can take a guess. You’re dismissed.”  
  _  
Scrapper salutes again before rushing to a ‘safe distance’ as Rodimus returns to Gama.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Brotherly) “You can help yourself, I can see the look in your optic that you’re hungry.”  
Gama: “N-nonsense…I’m fine.”  
  
 _Gama’s processor (stomach) creaks. Rodimus folds his arms and smirks.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Help yourself, Gama.”  
  
 _Rodimus takes a seat, watching Gama rush to the minerals and begin devouring them all. Ultra Magnus moves seats and sits beside Rodimus.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Whispering) “This is strange…”  
Rodimus: “Strange?”  
Ultra Magnus: (Whispering) “He’s just using the minerals, not even glanced at the Energon…”  
Rodimus: (Laughing) “He’s solar powered, he doesn’t need Energon.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Whispering) “And the minerals?”  
Rodimus: “He’s still growing, why else would he consume that many minerals?”  
Ultra Magnus: (Whispering) “I have my suspicions…”  
Rodimus: “Still Ultra Magnus; it’s not a problem, we have plenty of the stuff.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Whispering) “It’s not our supply that worries me, it’s why he seems to require so much of it.”  
Rodimus: “Did you ignore me before? I said he’s still growing…and remember he was on the run for a while and probably didn’t get all the minerals he needed to keep growing.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Muttering) “I’ll remain sceptical until I have proof that it’s just related to growth spurts, so for now I think we should limit the amount of minerals he can have.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Magnus, who’s in charge here?”  
Ultra Magnus: “You are.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “That’s right, so don’t give me orders on something I know for certain is not a problem.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Just because your father was Optimus Prime doesn’t mean you can do whatever you like, Rodimus.  I thought we discussed this before.”  
  
 _Rodimus rolls his eyes until leaping from his seat.  
  
_ Rodimus: “At least I know when to stop complaining about small problems!”  
  
Suddenly Shrieker crashes into Ultra Magnus as she had attempted to leap on Rodimus, leaving Magnus to deal with her. Rodimus approaches Gama and watches as he rapidly consumes the minerals without pausing.  
  
Rodimus: “You were really hungry, Gama…”  
  
 _Gama doesn’t answer.  
_  
Rodimus: (Muttering) “…wow…really hungry…I have never seen anybot consume minerals this…rapidly.”  
  
 _Gama still doesn’t respond. Rodimus tries to pull Gama away from the minerals but as soon as Gama feels Rodimus touch him he growls, causing him to back off. Rodimus pounds his chest to gear himself up, before trying to pull Gama away again; Gama growls at every touch, but roars as soon as Rodimus touches his belly area. The roar is so loud it causes everyone in the room to cover their ears.  
  
_ Gama: (Snarling) “NEVER touch me there.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Alright…geez…what are you, a Fembot?”  
  
 _Gama growls again before continuing to consume the minerals. Rodimus turns around to look at everyone else, who were staring at him and Gama.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Shouting) “Alright, nothing to see…it’s over.”  
  
 _Everyone resumes consuming their minerals and Energon, with Rodimus turning to Gama and raising a brow.  
  
_ Rodimus: (In Thought) “Why did he react to me touching his belly? Why not anywhere else?”


	9. Like Father...

_A month later, somewhere in space, Crasher is held in a Detention Centre that is able to accommodate Cybertronians. He is lying on a bed, with a restraint around his neck which is chained to a wall. A guard approaches his cell and knocks on the bars with his lance, catching Crashers attention._  
  
Guard: (Chuckling) “Wake up kid, you’ve got visitors.”  
  
 _Crasher groans and sits up from his bed, allowing the guard to unlock the chain restraint on his neck, before being escorted to the visiting building.  
  
_ Guard: (Smug) “So…I didn’t know you had kids.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I don’t like to talk about them; that’s why.”  
Guard: “You just didn’t seem the type to hide the fact you’ve got cute ones.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “It’s just better if they don’t know anything about me, or me knowing anything about them. I’m a bad pa.”  
Guard: (Chuckling) “Not bad, just a bit dumb.”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes and continues walking, before they finally reached the visitors building. Upon the doors opening, Crasher caught a glimpse in the Cybertronian chamber of Sandy. He sighs heavily and refuses to move as the guard continues to nudge him to go inside.  
  
_ Guard: (Chuckling) “What’s wrong kid? Don’t want a lecture from the mom?”  
Crasher: “It’s not the ma I’m afraid of seeing…it’s ‘them’.”  
  
 _The guard looks to where Sandy is sat, and sees seven Sparklings sat beside her. He chuckles and finally manages to get Crasher into the chamber, before locking him inside. Crasher turns to the door and begins smacking his arms against it, trying to get out, until he hears Sandy cough to gain his attention.  
  
_ Sandy: “Crashy, come sit down.”  
  
 _Crasher meekly looks over his shoulder at Sandy, who stands up and shows Crasher a seat opposite the one she was sat in. Crasher sighs heavily before approaching and sitting down, allowing Sandy to return to her seat. The Sparklings remain seated and stare at Crasher in awe.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “It’s been so long…I was hoping we wouldn’t be gathered like this in such a place…”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I already told you this; I refuse to change what I am, and I don’t want the kids seeing me.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “I didn’t decide to bring them; they wanted to come by themselves…to see you.”  
  
 _Crasher meekly looks away from Sandy to the stare at the desk.  
  
_ Sandy: “Gama is going to be taken back to court at the end of the month…it’s not looking good for him.”  
Crasher: (Sighing) “I know…”  
Sandy: “So Thundercracker told you about the problem Gama’s been having too?”  
Crasher: “Yeah, he told me all about it when he visited me last month. All I can really say about it is….damn.”  
Sandy: “Can’t you convince him to just…join a side?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “No. He makes his own choices, like I made mine.”  
Sandy: (Worried) “If he doesn’t join he’s going to….be given the death penalty.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches.  
  
_ Sandy: (Worried) “If you tell him to join a side, he’ll do it. You know that, so don’t let him die. When he visits you next week, talk to him about this.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I’ll…think about it.”  
  
 _Sandy sighs heavily, until noticing Scout tugging her arm. She leans down to him and listens to him whispering to her, before smiling softly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Motherly) “Children, this is your daddy.”  
  
 _The Sparklings instantly climb onto the table and try to get close to Crasher, but he nudges his seat further back. Sandy waves the children to return to her._  
  
Sandy: “Don’t jump on him, he’s not use to that treatment.”  
Scout: (Upset) “Sorry mom…”  
Nova: (Whining) “But I want to hug daddy!”  
Phoenix: (Crying) “Why can’t we hug daddy?”  
Sandy: (Softly) “He just…needs space…”  
  
 _The Sparklings begin crying, and Sandy sighs heavily before patting their heads to sooth them. Crasher meekly observes, before moving closer to the table and opening his arms.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “Daddy wants a hug kids.”  
  
 _Sandy’s eyes light up as the Sparklings rush from her to their father, and begin hugging him. Crasher at first flinches in fear, until realising it was ‘just a hug’ and nothing to be afraid of. He is gradually released from his offspring’s hold on him, but they refuse to move away. Crasher looks around nervously as the youngsters stare up at him, unsure of what to do. He meekly lowers his head and tries to look away, but keeps finding his gaze returning to the Sparklings. Sandy smiles softly and leans forwards on the table.  
  
_ Sandy: (Smiling) “Scout, tell your daddy what you did before we came here.”  
  
 _Scouts optics light up and he chirps cheerfully, Crasher raises a brow at the behaviour but remains silent.  
  
_ Scout: (Excited) “I jumped off this really big rock and I didn’t fall down! I floated down so I didn’t get hurt!”  
  
 _Crasher blinks and tilts his head, before looking at Sandy.  
  
_ Sandy: (Motherly) “He’s learning to fly, sweetheart. He performed his first glide today.”  
Scout: (Excited) “Y-yeah! I was up real high, then I slowly floated down! And Uncle Thundercracker was really impressed!”  
  
 _Crasher folds his arms and leans down on the table to look at his son better, smiling.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “He should be impressed; I didn’t learn to glide until my wings were fully developed.”  
Scout: (Excited) “And…and I jumped really high too! I didn’t have to climb the big rock, I just jumped on it!”  
Crasher: (Fatherly) “Just don’t go jumping off things that are too high, don’t want to fall now do you?”  
Scout: “No-no! I remember what Astrotrain told me!”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Was it; “don’t get ahead of yourself kid, start jumping from the floor before you throw yourself off a cliff?””  
Scout: (Excited) “Yeah! He didn’t think I could do the floating trick yet because he called my wings small!”  
  
 _Sandy looks at Crasher adoringly, as he finally got into the swing of talking to his children.  
  
_ Crasher: (Fatherly) “You listen to your Ma and the bigger boys, they know how to keep safe…alright?”  
Scout: “Oh we do daddy! Mommy is always keeping an eye on us!”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles before looking to his daughters._  
  
Crasher: (Teasing) “So who are these pretty ladies?”  
  
 _The daughters all giggle.  
  
_ Sandy: (Motherly) “Mercedes, Coco, Nova, Phoenix, Kitty and Ultraviolet.”  
Crasher: (Fatherly) “Well…who has something to say to daddy first?”  
  
 _Nova jumps and hugs Crasher randomly, surprising him.  
  
_ Nova: (Smug) “You’re a lot smaller than mommy!”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Err…”  
Sandy: (Stern) “Nova.”  
Nova: (Meekly) “But he is…”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Well compared to me, you’re very small.”  
  
 _Nova pouts.  
  
_ Kitty: (Giggling) “Daddy has pretty pictures on him!”  
Scout: (Smug) “I want some like that someday!”  
Crasher: (Stern) “If you’re getting markings, they have to be painted on.”  
  
 _Scout pouts.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “And you’re going to talk to Acidstorm before you get them painted on, understand?”  
Scout: (Annoyed) “Yes.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “At least that way you can clean them off and change them. I’m stuck with mine for the rest of my life.”  
Kitty: (Meekly) “Grandpa said that the way you got them hurts too!”  
Crasher: “And he’s right…so, anything else you want to talk about?”  
Coco: (Chirping) “Daddy…why are you in jail?”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head and looks away.  
  
_ Sandy: (Motherly) “Let’s not ask him about that, okay babies?”  
Coco: (Whining) “But I wanna know!”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Surely you want to know something better than that?”  
Kitty: “Grandma said you’d tell us a story!”  
Crasher: (Confused) “…story?”  
  
 _The Sparklings all begin bouncing around shouting ‘story’ over and over, causing Crasher to slap his hands over his audio receptors, until Sandy tells them all the quieten down.  
  
_ Crasher: “Well…what story would you like to hear?”  
Scout: (Chirping) “Oh! Tell us the one where you beat up Galvatron and a hundred Decepticons!”  
  
 _Crasher raises a brow before looking to Sandy, she giggles.  
  
_ Sandy: (Giggling) “Your mother and father started telling them stories about your adventures.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “How could they…”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “It’s called improvising, sweetheart.”  
  
 _Crasher thinks for a moment, before snapping his fingers._  
  
Crasher: “I have a better story for you. It’s called the ‘Little Engine that Transformed.”  
Kitty: (Whistling) “Astrotrain told us that one!”  
Coco: “He said it was a true story too!”  
Crasher: (Curious) “Hmm…so you like true stories?”  
Mercedes: (Excited) “Yes! They teach us a lot!”  
UltraViolet: “It’s like…like…I’ll never ride on a train again!”  
Scout: (Confused) “Violet…you ARE a Train.”  
  
 _Crasher thinks again before sighing tiredly, a weak smile on his face.  
  
_ Crasher: “I have one…an old one…it’s a true story too.”  
Kitty: “Tell it! Tell the story!”  
Sandy: (Curious) “What’s it called?”  
Nova: (Excited) “Story! Story!!”  
Crasher: (Softly) “The Lonely Sparkling.”  
  
 _All seven Sparklings sit down in front of their father and quietly listen in excitement, with Sandy looking lovingly at Crasher as he begins telling it.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “There once was a family, full of all kinds of brothers and sisters.”  
  
 _The scene changes to a story-montage. Pictures appear as Crasher tells the story; that reflect what he says.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “The Ma was a plane, and she was a lucky plane; she had two loving mates, one that played music to her and one that would dance with her. (Loving/VO) She also had Seven Sparklings.”  
Kitty: (VO/Cheering) “That’s just like us!”  
Sandy: (VO/Softly) “Continue with the story sweetheart.”  
Crasher: (VO) “Three Sparklings were cars, three others were planes and one turned into a weapon.”  
Scout: (VO) “Is the weapon one the lonely one?”  
Crasher: (VO) “Surprisingly, he’s not. But anyway; one of the three planes was sent to live with his Ma’s friends, so he’d be learn things really well…”  
  
 _The scene shows the family all in the desert dancing and doing childish things.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “One day, the family all went out to play in the sun. But one of the daddy’s had to go home because he’d forgotten to bring something, and took his three sons home with him.”  
  
 _The scene then shows the family all looking bored.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “The second daddy was bored now that the first daddy wasn’t playing his music, and began playing with his daughter. The other sons grew jealous, and ran away to play somewhere else with their ma.”  
  
 _The scene shows the mother and her two sons playing, when suddenly the father comes back with the daughter crying from falling over and hurting her knee.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “The daughter hurt herself whilst playing, and now the ma and pa had to make her feel better. One of the sons gets even more jealous and runs away on his own, leaving the other son to stand by and be ignored.”  
  
 _The scene changes to the son wandering from the parents.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “So the son goes off to play on his own, and whilst exploring by himself he encounters a big, bad Decepticon.”  
Kitty: (VO) “A Decepticon? Oh no!”  
Crasher: (VO) “The Sparkling asks ‘who are you? And why are you out here alone?’ The Decepticon chuckles at him, and answers ‘well who are you? And why are you out here alone?’ The Sparkling points at the long trail he had walked, before saying to the Decepticon ‘I’m a Sparkling and was bored and wandered away from home. Why are you out here?’ The Decepticon laughs at the Sparkling, before licking his lips and replying ‘I’m Galvatron, and I’m here to destroy you!’”  
  
 _Crashers children all scream until noticing their father was continuing.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “The Sparkling ran; he ran as fast as his tiny legs could make him, to escape from the big, bad Galvatron. But no matter how fast he was, Galvatron just caught up. So the Sparkling ran into a tiny hole that Galvatron could not fit through, and hid inside the wall calling for his ma and pa to save him. He waited and waited in the hole, crying for help as Galvatron began to slowly dig his way closer to him.”  
  
 _The scene fades into the Sparklings looking up at their father, and he gestures with his arms about what was happening in the story.  
  
_ Crasher: (Playfully) “Over and over he dug into the hole, getting closer to the lonely Sparkling, until he had him in his sight. Galvatron reached in with one of his huge arms, ready to grab the Sparkling, when finally his pa arrived and fought him off. The Sparkling heard his ma calling for him, but he could not see her in the hole, and the fight was too much for him to try and leave it. And so he watched the fight, awaiting its end, but there was so much dust in the air it was hard for him to see exactly what happened.”  
Kitty: (Excited) “What happened next?”  
Sandy: (Curious) “…yes, what did happen next?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”  
  
 _The children all whine, until rushing to their father the instant the guard returns to the room.  
  
_ Guard: “Time’s up. Crasher; back to your cell.”  
Scout: (Whining) “But we just got here!”  
Ultraviolet: (Pouting) “I never got to ask daddy my question!”  
Mercedes: (Annoyed) “Me either!”  
  
 _Crasher hugs the children again, before getting up and kissing Sandy on the cheek and preparing to leave, when suddenly the Sparklings cling to his legs.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “Kids, go back to your Ma.”  
Coco: (Crying) “Don’t go away again daddy!!”  
Scout: (Crying) “W-we just started to hang out! Don’t go!”  
Crasher: (Softly) “I have no choice. Now go back to Ma and go home.”  
Nova: (Angry) “No! We’re not leaving!”  
  
 _Crasher sighs as the guard watches, laughing at him. Crasher tries removing the young from his legs one by one, but they just clung to him again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “I can’t go back to my cell with them clinging to my legs!”  
Guard: (Laughing) “It’s not my job to babysit!”  
  
 _Crasher face-palms before removing his helmet and erecting his crest; channelling his chemicals to change the crest from black to bright red and orange, and displaying it to the children with an added hiss of anger. But instead of scaring them, he just makes them laugh.  
  
_ Scout: (Excited) “That’s a neat trick daddy!”  
Coco: (Chirping) “Daddy became a pretty flower!”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Sandy…a little help here?”  
  
 _Sandy approaches, blushing from Crashers still brightly displayed crest, and drags the children from him one by one. Before Crasher can depart, however, Sandy rushes him and clings to him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Sighing) “You too?”  
Sandy: (Softly) “I want to spend some time with you, in a different way…but we can’t.”  
Crasher: (Softly) “I do too…”  
  
 _Sandy gasps as Crasher turns around to embrace her, before he kisses her tenderly.  
  
_ Guard: (Chuckling) “Hey lady, want me to have the kids taken back to their Grandfather so you can…errr…talk privately?”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “Y-you’d do that?”  
Guard: (Chuckling) “Well um…he was technically being visited by the kids, so you’d be able to get a quick visiting session yourself…”  
  
 _Sandy purrs and nuzzles Crasher, whilst the Guard lead the children from the room to their Grandfather back at the normal visitors lounge.  
Crasher grasps onto Sandy’s hips tightly and kisses her passionately, before raising one of her legs to wrap around his rear.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “We do this upright; I don’t need any more kids.”  
  
 _Sandy gasps as Crasher sneaks his hose into her port, and kisses Crasher passionately as he gently thrusts. Crasher moans softly in the kiss, not aware that Scout had ran from the Guard and had entered the room again.  
  
_ Scout: (Nervous) “Daddy…why are you hurting mommy?”  
  
 _Crasher stops, his eyes widening in shock. Sandy glances around Crasher to see Scout in the doorway.  
  
_ Sandy: (Stern) “Scout, go back to your Grandfather!”  
Scout: (Angry) “No! I won’t let daddy hurt you anymore!”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Well now…this is awkward…”  
Sandy: (Stern) “Scout, you have until the count of three to rejoin your sisters!”  
Scout: (Yelling) “NO!”  
Crasher: “I’d go now before you see anything frightening.”  
  
 _Scout charges Crasher and starts smacking his leg with his fists. Crasher smirks and raises his leg, before placing it somewhere else causing Scout to move to the other leg to attack.  
Crasher chuckles, before groaning as Sandy’s port tightened around his hose thereby causing it to erect into mating mode. Sandy pants as the barbs on Crashers hose lock into her port walls, causing her discomfort.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “We have to get the kid out of here, I’m gonna eject…”  
Sandy: (Quietly/Panting) “I-I know *pant* but h-he’s stubborn…”  
  
 _Scout stops attacking and begins looking around his parents, to find out why they were so close together, making Sandy and Crasher feel more uncomfortable.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly/Whimpering) “I feel it leaking out…”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “I do too; just try to hold it in.”  
 _  
Scout climbs up Crashers leg and finds the reason his parents were so close together.  
  
_ Scout: (Shocked) “Mommy and Daddy are stuck! I’ll break that thing keeping you both tied up!”  
Crasher: (Groaning/Annoyed) “N-no…don’t touch that…”  
Sandy: (Stern) “Scout, go away! Your daddy will fix this!”  
Scout: “It looks like something from daddy is stuck inside of you mommy…”  
Crasher: (Quietly/Blushing) “Oh dear Primus…I don’t know how long I can hold this in…”  
Sandy: (Frantic) “Scout, either go outside or cover your optics!”  
  
 _Scout lets go of Crasher and covers his eyes, allowing Crasher to finish his work.  
  
_ Crasher: (Groaning) “Oh Primus…I’m glad that’s over…”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “…where was Scout standing?”  
Scout: (VO/Shocked) “Mommy!!!”  
  
 _Crasher squints as he registers the location of Scouts voice, and flashes a pleading look at Sandy. She raises a brow as they slowly separate, until growling upon finding Scout had hidden himself between Crashers legs; and had seen what happened first-hand._  
  
Crasher: (Nervous) “I…I didn’t mean to…”  
Scout: (Upset) “Mommy…Daddy bled this stuff…shouldn’t he get some help?”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Wrong place at the wrong time as usual Scout! Now go outside!!”  
  
 _Scout leaves the room pouting. When he is gone, Crasher rubs the back of his head nervously as Sandy turned to stare at him.  
  
_ Sandy: “…you were desperate.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “T-that’s been built up for quite a while…”  
Sandy: “No wonder you ejected so fast; you can’t offload in jail, so it just builds up and up and up…it’s not good for your health, being a Breeder and all.”  
Crasher: (Softly) “If I could be with you or Gama once a week, I’d be fine.”  
  
 _Sandy approaches Crasher and hugs him, gently stroking his helmet.  
  
_ Sandy: (Upset) “Just join the Titrons again…please…I don’t want you to stay in here…”  
  
 _Sandy begins crying as she feels Crasher return the hug.  
  
_ Sandy: (Crying) “You’re a good father, a good mate…you don’t deserve to be in here.”  
Crasher: (Softly) “I deserve every shred of it. I’m a thief.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “B-but…you did what you had to…to survive…”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Does stealing your virginity count as survival?”  
  
 _Crasher gently nibbles Sandy’s shoulder.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “How about stealing your Spark?”  
  
 _Crasher places his hand between Sandy’s legs, and strokes her port seductively.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “Stealing your body…”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “You didn’t steal any of those…I was always yours.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Every touch I make like this on you is stealing…my hands are so dirty.”  
  
 _Crasher kneels down before placing his head between Sandy’s legs, and begins licking her port. Sandy shivers and clings to Crashers helmet, moaning and panting as he caressed her lovingly, before he stopped to take a breather.  
  
_ Crasher: (Seductively) “Did I also mention how dirty my mouth is? Purr…”  
  
 _Crasher returns to Sandy’s port before she could say anything, and immediately sent her into orgasm. He purrs lovingly as he felt his partner pull away, and chirps playfully as she pins him to the floor.  
_  
Sandy: (Panting) “You’re not going away without *pant* making an agreement with me.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Agreement?”  
Sandy: (Softly) “Join the Titrons again…Thundercracker would more than happily take you back…and tell Gama to join you.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I can rejoin the Titrons…no problem…but convincing Gama is a different story.”  
Sandy: “How so?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Gama is different to how he was when you first saw him; he’s become obsessed with getting a son, terrified to forget the past and refuses to let his Pa’s memory die. I thought I was a Decepticon at Spark, but I’m just a thief…Gama though…he’s a rare one. If he had enough firepower and the right motive, he could easily start a new faction or bring back the old one, revive the whole war…I hoped I’d be able to help him forget his past, take his mind off of things, but I’ve been hurting because of my efforts. He fucks me as usual, but if he gets the slightest bit irritated or angry he really pounds me…and the gentle kissing stuff? Not happened for months. It’s as if he’s lost interest in me.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “Aww sweetheart!”  
  
 _Sandy hugs Crasher lovingly against the floor. Crasher sighs heavily and pats her back.  
  
_ Crasher: (Sighing) “I’ll try to convince him, but if he has lost interest in me then he won’t listen.”  
Sandy: “You have to try anything you can to make him do it.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “And when Thundercracker comes over with Roddy in a few weeks, I’ll tell them I’ve decided to…go back to the Titrons…but I won’t be doing any of the demanding shit. I want to spend more time with you and Gama…and the kids.”  
  
 _Crasher turns Sandy to face him, before kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “I might join them, but I’m not one of them. I don’t belong there.”  
Sandy: “You belong wherever you want.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “That would be between your thighs, and underneath Gama.”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “I meant your faction, not your position.”  
Crasher: “I’m avoiding the Autobots; they make me uncomfortable…except you of course.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Which is why I said join the Titrons.”  
  
 _Crasher nuzzles Sandy lovingly, before pretending nothing had happened when the guard returned.  
  
_ Guard: “…uhh…back to your cell now kid…”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I have to go for now, Sandy.”  
Sandy: (Upset) “You will talk to Gama, won’t you?”  
Crasher: “I swear on my own Spark. I’ll talk to him; but I can’t guarantee anything.”  
  
 _Crasher gets up with Sandy, holding her hands in his.  
  
_ Crasher: “There’s something I want you to give Scout…”  
Sandy: (Curious) “…you want to give him something?”  
Crasher: “Advice. I’ll tell you it, but I want you to pass it on to him.”  
  
 _Sandy nods.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “Tell him to remember that story, that no matter what, he should know and remember that he is not alone. Even if I’m not around, I’m always thinking about him.”  
Sandy: “Why tell this to just Scout?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “He’s the only male in that brood…Shrieker was the only female in mine…she felt very lonely until Pa started spoiling her. So until I can get out of here to spoil him rotten, he’s got to tough it out; understand?”  
  
 _Sandy nods again as Crasher slowly drifts from her, and leaves the room to go back to his cell.  
After the visitation, and a long two weeks in jail, Crasher was hauled to the chamber again to meet his half-brother Gama and Rodimus Prime…and later; Thundercracker.  
Crasher takes a seat opposite a very quiet and weary Gama, and a somewhat hawking Rodimus constantly staring at them both.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “So…”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Sand Blaster told me you have decided to join the Titrons again.”  
  
 _Gama’s eye widens, but he refuses to look up. Crasher hushes Rodimus nervously.  
  
_ Rodimus: “From what she said, you wanted to join again to spend more time with her and your kids.”  
  
 _Gama snarls but refuses to look up still.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “I…said something like that…but I said I’d only do that under one condition.”  
Rodimus: “Which was?”  
Crasher: (Shyly) “G-Gama has to come with me.”  
  
 _Gama slams a fist onto the table, twitching angrily.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “That’s out of the question.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “W-what?! Why?!”  
Rodimus: “Gama has already accepted his fate; come his hearing at the end of the month, he will be charged and penalised with the Death Penalty.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Gama! You can’t do that!”  
Gama: (Angry) “Why should you care?! All I was…was a substitute! You used me to kill your damn Breeders Lust!”  
Crasher: (Angry/Shouting) “When did I ever do that? All the times we were together…it was because I loved you!”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Love…what garbage.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “But it’s true.”  
  
 _Gama folds his arms and snorts.  
  
_ Rodimus: “This isn’t exactly going very well, is it?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “…you were never a substitute, Gama…I loved you long before I mated with Sandy…long before I got kids…and what felt like a lifetime before I began to grow attached to her.”  
  
 _Gama snorts again.  
  
_ Crasher: “If you’re going to just accept death so casually…then maybe I should stay in here and wait for myself to rust.”  
  
 _Gama shifts his gaze to stare at Crasher.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “No. You have stuff to live for; I don’t. So get yourself out of this shithole and do something with what you have.”  
Crasher: “You have something to live for too, Gama.”  
Gama: (Angry) “Cling to the hopes that someday I will grow big and strong like my father?! What good would that do?! I’m better off dead so that I can’t bring back any pain, any war, and any memories of him.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “You can start a family of your own.”  
  
 _Gama twitches.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Nervous) “That’s not going to happen either…”  
  
 _Crasher stares wide-eyed at Gama.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “Y-you…got neutered?!”  
  
 _Gama sighs and looks away from Crasher again.  
  
_ Rodimus: “No, it’s because he clung to the hopes of starting a family with the wrong Cybertronian…and got duly informed that no matter what, he never could.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “If he liked a female, he could have her! That’s what his power is there for!”  
Rodimus: “He wanted to start a family with you, Crasher.”  
  
 _Crasher falls out of his chair, and Gama twitches as he tries to hide his crying.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO/Nervous) “I…I probably would…but…I lack the ‘equipment’.”  
Rodimus: “That and the fact your mother forbids it.”  
Crasher: (VO/Annoyed) “Ma forbids us from everything.”  
  
 _Crasher gets up and sits in his seat again, before taking notice of Gama crying and trying to hide it.  
_  
Crasher: (Concerned) “Gama you’re crying?”  
Gama: (Crying/Angry) “N-no I’m not!”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Yes you are.”  
  
 _Gama franticly dries his tears, before slamming a fist onto the table again.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “There! Happy now?!”  
Crasher: “No.”  
Gama: (Angry) “What will make you happy then?! Do you want me to start a riot and get shot early?!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I want you to take some advice you gave me; get a hold of yourself, I’m here for you.”  
Gama: (Upset) “All garbage…I shouldn’t still love you…I want this all to go away…”  
  
 _Before Crasher can speak, Gama gets up and runs out of the room trying to hold back his crying. Thundercracker enters the room once Gama had left, and sits down in the empty seat. Crasher looks at his feet in shame, whilst Thundercracker leaned forwards and stared at Crasher.  
_  
Thundercracker: (Softly) “It’s not your fault.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “Everything is my fault…if I didn’t rebel as a youth…none of this would have happened…”  
Thundercracker: “We’d still be warring with the Decepticons, me and over half of the Cybertronians in the Titrons would be dead, and you and your mother would be locked in that Breeding Facility for a tyrants amusement. You didn’t cause anything bad to happen, you did a lot of great things, you just…had awkward issues with Gama and a few others.”  
  
 _Crasher says nothing. Thundercracker takes his seat and sits closer to him, before patting him on the shoulder.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “Sand Blaster and Rodimus told me about your proposal…and I’d gladly accept it…if you still want to go along with it?”  
Crasher: (Upset) “I don’t know anymore…I don’t…want to see Gama die…”  
Thundercracker: (Sighing) “It’s his choice to make, and we’re trying to honour him as much as we can in his requests.”  
Crasher: “Requests?”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Uhhh…the way his execution is going to be carried out. He’s been really picky about it.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “He’s treating his execution like some…some…celebration?!”  
Rodimus: “Hey it was his choice, not ours.”  
Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “We tried to reason with him but it wasn’t working out; so we agreed to make his last moments be exactly the way he wants them to be.”  
  
 _Crasher growls and clicks his neck, staring angrily at the floor.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “…what conditions did he give you?”  
Thundercracker: “Well…”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “He wants to be shot in front of all the ex-Decepticons, at exactly 12:32PM, by his father’s gun, wielded by his mother.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “Those conditions are…awfully strange.”  
Thundercracker: (Upset) “He said each one had a meaning behind it…I know the reason why he wants it to be in front of ex-Decepticons and why it has to be his father’s gun, but not the rest.”  
Rodimus: “Solarflare said Gama was conceived at 12:32PM.”  
Thundercracker: “H-how does he know the exact time?!”  
Rodimus: (Confused) “Beats me, he said something about it being burnt in his memory banks for every one of his kids.”  
Crasher: “…I know why he wants Ma to fire the gun.”  
  
 _Rodimus and Thundercracker stare at Crasher, who sulks.  
  
_ Crasher: (Upset) “His ma and pa brought him into the world; he wants them both to take him out of it; Ma being the one who gave birth to him and his pa being the one, who gave her what she needed, to make him. So she’s got to be the one to fire the gun.”  
Rodimus: (Shocked) “He wants to die the same way as he…was born?”  
Crasher: (upset) “It looks that way.”  
Thundercracker: “He had a few other conditions…”  
  
 _Crasher looks up at Thundercracker, not afraid of showing he had been crying._  
  
Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “He doesn’t want you to watch, or your kids to know that he died. He wants you to tell them he ‘went away’.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I can’t lie about that!”  
Rodimus: “Alpha and Beta can’t be there either; he said he didn’t want them trying to sell his parts.”  
Thundercracker: “What about Shrieker and Flarestar?”  
Rodimus: (Confused) “He didn’t mention Flarestar, but I think he wants Shrieker to be there with her mouth sealed shut.”  
Thundercracker: “Didn’t you want her mouth sealed shut anyway Rodimus?”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “T-that’s for totally different reasons!”  
  
 _Crasher dries his tears, sniffling, before nodding to Thundercracker.  
  
_ Crasher: (Sniffling) “I want to join the Titrons…please…accept my proposal…”  
  
 _Thundercracker nods his head and smiles softly.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “It’s alright, you’re in…we can take you back to Earth at the end of the week.”  
Crasher: (Sniffling) “I want to go now.”  
Rodimus: “You can’t. There’s a lot of legal forms and other paperwork that needs doing before we can…”  
  
 _Thundercracker flashes a pleading look at Rodimus.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Quietly) “But…I guess we can find a way to skip all the details…maybe get you home by tomorrow morning.”  
  
 _Crasher perks up, drying the rest of his tears, before nodding to both of the Leaders and getting out of his seat.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher, you’re session in here isn’t over yet.”  
  
 _Crasher stops his departure, and squints as he hears Thundercracker toss down some documents onto the table. He turns around and sees a stack of papers, and Thundercracker waving him over teasingly. Crasher groans as he sits down again.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Rodimus; bring is Marissa. She needs to help us finalise a few things.”  
  
 _Rodimus nods before departing, as Thundercracker begins reading the documents.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “So…what’s this all for?”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “A few things you need to validate, nothing worth reading.”  
  
 _Thundercracker hands the first document to Crasher as Marissa enters the room. Crasher flicks through the pages quickly as if trying to find some fine print.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Nothing worth reading, you see?”  
Crasher: “The new rules for the Titrons…I see you’ve revised them.”  
Thundercracker: “You bet; this way…everyone is happy.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “It says…I can’t frag off anymore…”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “You won’t need to, remember? You’ll have Sand Blaster.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “And I can’t swear in any language…”  
Thundercracker: (Teasing) “That’s right. You shouldn’t have to.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I have to do WHAT?”  
  
 _Thundercracker flips the page to avoid talking about that topic. Crasher rolls his eyes before validating the form, and receiving a new one from Thundercracker. Marissa is elevated to the table and begins reading the validated forms.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Thundercracker…”  
Thundercracker: “Hmm?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “What the FUCK is THIS?”  
Thundercracker: “A legal document for your marriage to Sand Blaster.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I’m not marrying her.”  
Thundercracker: (Teasing) “I thought you loved her?”  
  
 _Crasher moves the document aside, refusing to break eye contact.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “I’m not marrying her…I’m not ready for that commitment.”  
Thundercracker: “It’s no different to how you are with her already, all it is; is a title adjustment. You’d both be seen as legitimate SparkMates like your mother and father.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not ready for that.”  
  
 _Thundercracker raises his arms in defence as Crasher takes another document and reads it quickly.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “…this is my job?”  
Thundercracker: “Well…if you don’t like it we can give you something else?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Isn’t this…you know…a bit risky for you? Putting me this high in command can set a bad image to the others…a possible sign of favouritism.”  
Thundercracker: (Smirking) “I’ve been willing to take risks recently…a friend taught me to.”  
  
 _He winks at Crasher before recovering the invalidated marriage documents, and watches as Crasher continues reading.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We can give you a different job…”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “N-no! This one will be fine! I’m just…making sure I’m not jumping ahead of myself…trying to think before I leap for once.”  
  
 _Crasher looks at the documents front page again, before validating the forms and taking documents needed to release him from jail. He validates those and takes the last document. He hesitates as he reads it, and puts it down without validating it.  
  
_ Crasher: “I can’t do this one.”  
Thundercracker: “What? Is it worded too hard for you?”  
Crasher: (Stern) “No. I just know for a fact I can’t do this form.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “You have to validate that document, otherwise Gama will suffer.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I won’t sign off my brother’s life like this!”  
Marissa: “You have no choice; it’s either validating that form so he can get the execution he wants, or leave him to be executed in a way he didn’t ask for.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head, before placing his hand on the document and sighing.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “None of us wanted him to throw away his life like this, but he chose this himself. We couldn’t convince him. The least we can do is give him what he wants.”  
 _  
Crasher sighs heavily, before validating the form and pushing it away.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “I won’t be able to let him go; his death is going to hurt me in more ways than you can probably imagine.” _  
_Thundercracker: (Quietly) “That’s why we suggested you validate that marriage document.”  
Marissa: “If Sand Blaster becomes your SparkMate, she will be able to help you overcome what pains you will encounter from Gama’s death.”  
Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “And she said so herself, that she doesn’t want you fighting anything alone ever again; she wants to help fight alongside you.”  
  
 _Crasher sighs again and rubs his face tiredly, before waving his hand at Thundercracker.  
  
_ Crasher: (Sighing) “Okay…give me it.”  
  
 _Thundercracker slides the document to Crasher, and he validates it without hesitating.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly/Annoyed) “There…I’ve done it.”  
Thundercracker: “All you have to do now is form a SparkMate bond with her, and you both can have a wedding at a location of your choice.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “There will be no wedding. My Ma and Pa never had one.”  
  
 _Thundercracker gestures to Marissa to leave and she hauls out the documents with her on a hovercraft; Thundercracker rests his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “W-why are you looking at me like that?”  
Thundercracker: “No reason…just picturing you as both a husband and a father…and remembering how you use to behave five years back. It’s been quite the change.”  
 _  
Crasher blushes and looks away.  
_  
Thundercracker: (Smirking) “You use to freak out whenever we’d bring you a female…or tried talking to you about mating.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Y-yes well…I was young!”  
Thundercracker: “You still are.”  
Crasher: (Blushing/Annoyed) “I’m not a Sparkling anymore; I’ve proven that already.”  
Thundercracker: “Let’s see…you mated, you have Sparklings, you have a mate…you don’t have one thing though.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “What?”  
Thundercracker: (Smirking) “A home…nest…den…whatever you want to call it; a place for your family to stay. The base isn’t able to accommodate everyone Crasher, only the handicapped and scientists live there; you will need to find or build a place of your own like everyone else.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “A-Autobots all stay in their base…why are you different?!”  
Thundercracker: (Teasing) “You made us that way; everyone has to gain independence.”  
  
 _Crasher growls and looks at his feet.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Don’t worry about it, we’ll help you if you ever need it.”  
  
 _Thundercracker approaches Crasher and helps him out of his seat, before escorting him to the door where the guard awaits. Crasher wanders back to his cell without looking at anyone or saying anything, and awaits his release in the morning.  
  
_


	10. ...Like Son

_The next day, Crasher is picked up by EDC members and is taken to Earth; Utah, the Titrons Base of Operations. Thundercracker escorts Crasher around the highly advanced and modified base; starting with the technology labs.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “You might notice a few changes around here, Crasher…besides the little rules adjustments we made.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “You’ve made this place better, that’s for sure.”  
Thundercracker: “Skywarp was firm in getting a Technology Department up and running, so here it is.”  
  
 _Crasher approaches one of the windows to look inside, and sees multiple humans working with Cybertronians inside on devices._  
  
Crasher: (Quietly) “There are more…humans…”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “A one hundred percent increase compared to when you were in charge. We now allow humans in and out of here by their own free will; we just ask of them to not touch anything unless they work here.”  
Crasher: “So what type of crap do you make in this place?”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “Watch your language, Crasher.”  
Crasher: “…what type of ‘stuff’ do you make here?”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “Oh, just a few things to help the Humans, a few other alien races and ourselves.”  
Crasher: “….like?”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “Solar technology is one example.”  
  
 _Crasher flat brows.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Ma hated the idea of sharing that.”  
Thundercracker: “It’s alright…since Eclipse and your mother don’t see any threat of exploiting it for evil they’re both perfectly happy sharing it.”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes as he is taken to the Bio-labs, and looks through the observation window to see inside. He sees Acidstorm and a few others working on a new Cybertronian, and Solarflare stood nearby back in his newly made body. Crasher is lead away from the window to the door, and he stands motionless staring at it.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Aren’t you coming in?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “…Ma is in there…”  
  
 _Thundercracker glances inside, before looking back at Crasher.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “She’ll be overjoyed to see you.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Or ashamed…”  
Thundercracker: “Don’t you want to see the new Cybertronian we’re working on?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “No…I’d be happier watching out here.”  
  
 _Thundercracker sighs before wandering back to the window with Crasher, and pats him on the shoulder. They watch the humans and Cybertronians inside finish building the new Cybertronian, before Crasher feels like he’d seen enough.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “Can we move on?”  
Thundercracker: “Sure, but they were about to test a new device which I need to supervise. You can wait out here, I’ll only be a few minutes.”  
  
 _Thundercracker enters the Bio-lab and greets Acidstorm and Solarflare, before watching them hook a device to the lifeless Cybertronian. Crasher watches curiously, and sees a human being wheeled in on a stretcher with a similar device planted on its head. The two devices are linked up, and within a few seconds of electrical charge the Cybertronian came to life. Thundercracker pats Acidstorm on the back before leaving the room, perking Crashers interests.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Smiling) “Wondering what just happened?”  
Crasher: “Yeah…it looked like you used a human to bring a Cybertronian to life.”  
  
 _Thundercracker and Crasher begin walking to the next spot on the tour as they speak.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Well actually…we transferred the humans mind and life-force from its old body into the new Cybertronian shell.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I thought the Autobots would never approve of such an experiment.”  
Thundercracker: (Softly) “That poor girl couldn’t walk, talk or even live without being hooked up to a machine. In her own parents eyes she was already dead, being unable to do anything or talk to anyone. She’s now able to live again, as one of us.”  
Crasher: “That doesn’t answer my question over how you got approval from the Autobots.”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “Well it did require some heavy debate and a lot of reassurance that it would work…but they agreed that giving her a chance to ‘live’ again was perfectly reasonable. We also took the opportunity at making a Dinobot of our own, which is her new body.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I hope it’s smarter than the stupid Autobots…”  
Thundercracker: “We did some heavy research into Dinosaurs we could use, some that had large brain cavities, and we went with the Raptor genus. Obviously she’s far larger than what the real thing would have been, but we were fortunate to hear from her mother that before her accident she was very fond of Raptors. So she’s getting a body that will likely accommodate her tastes.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “So we’re resorting to putting cripples into Cybertronian bodies…what has become of us? Is our races fate in the hands of these flesh creatures? Will they eventually replace the pure breeds?”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Crasher, this was a special case.”  
  
 _Crasher snorts.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Besides, you read the rules; no discrimination against the Humans.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Sure, whatever.”  
  
 _Thundercracker grunts and narrows his eyes, before opening the doors leading to the main control room were the Master Computer was. Soundwave sits operating the machine, whilst again Humans and Cybertronians alike roamed around doing tasks. A few non-worker Humans were also around taking pictures.  
  
_ Crasher: (Chuckling) “So this is the Master Computer?”  
Thundercracker: (Smirking) “She’s been fitted with a vocalize device recently, so she talks just like Teletran does. The Autobots have to put up with her sending Teletran messages.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “What; does she have a crush on Teletran?”  
  
 _Crasher and Thundercracker approach the computer.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Good morning Crystal.”  
Crystal: (VO) “Actually the hour is past Morning, Thundercracker; it is now Midday.”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “She’s hard to work with, that’s why Soundwave deals with her.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “What a stuck up bimbo.”  
Crystal: (VO) “If we were in Space right now, boy; I’d open the airlock and eject you.”  
Crasher: “Moody too.”  
Crystal: (VO) “Your receptor nodes are highly active; do you require a castration to neutralise?”  
  
 _Crasher mutters to himself before being lead away by Thundercracker to the next room; the control room for conferencing and sending out orders. It had a strict ‘no photography’ sign displayed on the entrance, and only the Combaticons were inside at ground level. Someone else was up on the top deck, but Crasher couldn’t see them.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “And this is where we get all our calls from World Leaders, and the overall ‘military’ base of operations. The Council Conference room is next to this one, as only meetings relating to military operations are discussed here.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Is that why it’s so empty?”  
Thundercracker:  “Since you and Gama were apprehended, we’ve been getting fewer calls out for assistance. The Combaticons are always sat in here. (Shouting) Aren’t you guys?”  
  
 _Brawl waves to Thundercracker whilst the others (except Swindle) make a sound of reply before returning to what they were doing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “Where are Astrotrain and Blitzwing; I thought they were in charge of the Military?”  
Thundercracker: “Astrotrain was reassigned to be Sand Blasters guardian until you could come back, and Blitzwing is in charge of the Space Patrol team now. Someone else has taken command of the Military.”  
  
 _Crasher utters an ‘ah-hah’ as a group of touring Humans enters and immediately begins taking photographs, ignoring the sign.  
  
_ Crasher: “So who took over?”  
Thundercracker: (Smirking) “Take a guess.” _  
_Voice: (Shouting) “NO PICTURES.”  
  
 _The humans stop taking pictures, and Crashers eyes widen as he recognises the voice. The being on the top deck removes himself from his seat before walking down to the ground level, and approaches.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “P-Pa?!”  
Thundercracker: “Starscream is now in charge of Military Operations; on both ground and in the sky.”  
  
 _Starscream glares down at Crasher, who cowers.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Starscream; any word from Jetfire?”  
  
 _Starscream maintains his glare on Crasher.  
  
_ Starscream: (Coldly) “Nothing. Gama has been quiet.”  
Thundercracker: “And how is that democratic meeting going on between the Kalonians and the Chargias?”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Not good; Ultra Magnus is calling Rodimus for assistance, but because he’s got to watch Gama he can’t leave, so if things get any worse you might have to go up there to help fix that mess.”  
  
 _Crasher gulps before backing away slowly to hide behind Thundercracker, growing nervous as his father’s glare never left him.  
_  
Thundercracker: (Groaning) “I can’t do that; Democratic Conferences aren’t my strength.”  
Starscream: “Someone has to do it; otherwise those races will be at war again…and could drag us into it.”  
Thundercracker: “Not me. I’m a scientist and strategist, not a political speaker.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Get your Second in Command to do it then.”  
Thundercracker: “What…Crasher? He’s just been brought out of jail.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “I thought Soundwave was Second in Command?”  
Thundercracker: “I reassigned him to be back in full command of Communications; Crasher is Second in Command.”  
  
 _Starscream hisses.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Stern) “Solar wants you to talk to her; she said it was urgent. So get to the Bio-Lab ASAP. We can talk more later about this.”   
  
_Starscream growls as he leaves, with Crasher meekly watching him leave until pulling back from Thundercracker when he felt safer.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “He’s not mad at you, he’s just concerned.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “It looked like he wanted to beat me senseless.”  
Thundercracker: “Nah, he just wants to make sure you’re all set before anything kicks off…plus he didn’t want you to take a job here; he wanted you to be more focused on your family.”  
Crasher: “…right…oh, and why are you calling Ma ‘she’ now? Everyone always use to say ‘he’.”  
Thundercracker: (Coughing) “Well…when Solar’s lower half was rebuilt…she ordered us to remove her Storage Tanks…so now the male chemicals in your mother are gone.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “Ma got neutered?”  
Thundercracker: “She said it was for the best or something…we couldn’t understand what she was talking about.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head and looks around nervously.  
  
_ Crasher: (Meekly) “…is Gama really going to…be executed?”  
Thundercracker: (Sighing) “Crasher, I’m the prosecutor in this case and have to view it by the law and not outside emotions.”  
Crasher: “…so he is?”  
Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “I tried everything I could, but it all has just mounted up to something I can’t sweep under the carpet anymore.”  
  
 _Crasher looks away from Thundercracker and says nothing.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “I bet you want to see your family now; Sand Blaster and the kids are in the Nursery if you want to see them.”  
  
 _Crasher nods gently before being escorted to the Nursery by Thundercracker. He looks through the observation window first and sees more young Cybertronians inside besides his own, before entering behind Thundercracker.  
  
_ Sandy: (Shocked) “C-Crasher?!” _  
_Crasher: (Softly) “The one and only.”  
  
 _Sandy rushes to Crasher and hugs him, with him returning the hug, as Thundercracker chuckles. A group of Seeker Sparklings rush to his feet and he picks one of them up, before taking it to Crasher.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Flarestar isn’t here right now, he’s on Duty, but he’d want you to meet his kids.”  
  
 _Crasher bolts his attention to Thundercracker, in shock, before being released from the hug to see his nephews.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “He had Twenty to begin with, but an accident happened and he wound up with only four.”  
  
 _Crasher kneels down to talk to the youngsters, before looking up at Thundercracker.  
  
_ Crasher: “Where’s the Ma?”  
  
 _Thundercracker narrows his eyes in pity before sighing and shaking his head.  
  
_ Crasher: “…I’m…sorry…”  
Thundercracker: (Softly) “It’s alright. There was nothing we could do, it just….happened…”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “So how…?”  
Thundercracker: (Softly) “Childbirth complications, it’s the reason he only has four as well.”  
  
 _Crasher stands up and looks to Sandy, before patting her on the shoulder. Thundercracker tilts his head and smiles before setting the Sparkling back down, and turning to the others in the room leaving Sandy and Crasher together.  
  
_ Crasher: “He never said he had a family.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “Who? Flarestar?”  
Crasher: “Not just him; Thundercracker.”  
  
 _Crasher points to the corner of the room where Thundercracker is talking to some very young Seekers._  
  
Sandy: (Blushing) “It’s best if you do not talk about that.”  
Crasher: “Why?”  
Sandy: (Chuckling) “It’s complicated.”  
Crasher: “….complicated?”  
  
 _Sandy nods in Thundercrackers direction, causing Crasher to watch him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Whispering) “Those Sparklings aren’t his; they’re orphans we’d picked up from planets a few years ago, Thundercracker sees himself as their surrogate father.”  
  
 _Sandy chuckles softly as she looks to Crasher again, who remains blinking at Thundercracker until noticing Sandy was staring at him. Sandy and Crasher sit down in nearby seats.  
  
_ Sandy: (Purring) “He said until someone adopts those Seekers, he’ll be their ‘father’. He’s been so devoted…a bit like you.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “D-devoted?! To what?!”  
  
 _Sandy looks at the floor to see their Sparklings rushing towards them. The children cling to Crashers legs and look up at him adoringly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Everyone was right those many years back, Crasher…you got everything thrown at you all at once, and struggled to catch up…but now look at you, where you are and what you have.”  
  
 _Crasher sighs heavily.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “I have you and the kids, but I won’t have him anymore…a part of me will die.”  
Sandy: “Gama made this decision. You tried your best to change his mind, but…well…”  
Crasher: “Trying wasn’t good enough; I failed him. I even agreed to his conditions at his execution just so I could get out of jail. I should be ashamed of myself.”  
  
 _Sandy sighs heavily before kissing Crasher softly on the cheek, before standing up and clapping to the Sparklings.  
  
_ Sandy: (Cheerful) “Well…sitting around here sulking isn’t going to do any of us any good now, is it? So; what are we going to do now daddy is here?”  
Sparklings: (In Unison) “Move house! Move house!”  
  
 _Crasher cringes as Sandy looks to him.  
  
_ Sandy: “That’s right sweeties; time for us to pack up and move out. It’s time for the big change! So go and gather your things!”  
  
 _The Sparklings all cheer and rush in various directions, gathering their items, leaving Sandy to talk to Crasher again.  
  
_ Crasher: “I don’t know anything about…making a house…”  
Sandy: “That’s not the point dear.”  
Crasher: (Pouting) “I can’t do shit for the family, I was an idiot to think I could.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Anywhere is better than staying in this base; it’s too noisy and chaotic for the little ones.”  
Crasher: “There’s more danger out there though; are you sure you want to expose them to that?”  
  
 _Sandy helps Crasher up from the seat and cuddles him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Loving) “They have a big, strong father to protect them…and a whole world to explore and educate them…everything will work out perfectly out there.”  
Crasher: (Cautious) “I still don’t know if I want to let them out just yet.”  
Sandy: “You’re not that little Sparkling anymore, there are no more dangerous Decepticons to pose as a threat, you shouldn’t be so afraid. Just because you went through danger and lost your father back when you were young, doesn’t mean those same incidents will repeat now; the times have changed, as have the odds of survival, and if anything you will have learnt from those past incidents to be a better protector of your own young.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “It’s not the idea of Decepticons that worries me, remember? I’m a Decepticon.”  
Sandy: (Stern) “You’re a Titron, not a Decepticon.”  
Crasher: “By Energon and Oil, I am still one. It’s burnt into my RNA, and nothing will change that. And it’s…it’s the Quintessons…that worry me.”  
Sandy: (Laughing) “Those tentacled freaks? You can handle them with no problems Crashy.”  
Crasher: (Worried) “But Scout and his sisters can’t.”  
Sandy: “Look Crashy, back when you were young you could run off and do as you pleased by yourself I’m sure, but these days Sparklings always have supervision. They will be fine.”  
Crasher: “We were expected to stay with our supervisors too, running off on your own resulted in a lecture from Ma or Pa…but I still did it anyway. And the Quintessons know how I work as a Breeder; they know how to inhibit me, force me to stand down or be destroyed…if they get hold of the Sparklings, I might not be able to fight to get them back.”  
  
 _The Sparklings all return with their things, looking excited. Sandy chuckles.  
  
_ Sandy: “You worry too much, Crashy. Now come on; we have a house to build.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I told you already, I don’t know how to build one.”  
  
 _Crasher picks up two of the Sparklings as Sandy picks up another two, yet three more remained.  
  
_ Crasher: “Uhh…this is going to be a problem, isn’t it?”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “Thundercracker, we might need an extra pair of hands.”  
  
 _Thundercracker approaches and picks up two more Sparklings, but one was still on its own. Thundercracker allows one of the Sparklings in his arms to climb onto his shoulder, whilst he attempts to pick up Scout who backs away.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “And as usual, Scout refuses to be picked up.”  
Scout: (Pouting) “I can walk you know!”  
Sandy: “Scout we’re not walking; we’re flying.”  
Scout: (Pouting) “I can do the floating trick! I can fly! I really can!”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes before handing one of the Sparklings in his arms to Thundercracker, whereby he immediately grabs Scout the instant his hand is free to use.  
  
_ Scout: (Whining) “Daddy! I don’t need carrying!”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Yes you do; you’re small, you can’t take-off, you have no weapons or forms of self defence. You need carrying.”  
Scout: (Screaming) “No I don’t! I DON’T!”  
  
 _Thundercracker and Sandy squint as they expect Crasher to lose his temper.  
  
_ Crasher: “You can stay here on your own then.”  
Scout: (Whining) “But daddy…”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “You don’t want to be carried? Well you can’t fly, so you can’t come with us; because the only way to get to where we are going is by flight.”  
  
 _Scout says nothing and flashes a pathetic look at his father.  
  
_ Crasher: “Now, will you let me carry you?”  
Scout: (Quietly) “…yes daddy.” _  
_Crasher: (Smirking) “Good boy.”  
  
 _Crasher nods to Thundercracker and Sandy, before following them outside whereby Sandy transforms into her car mode, allowing Thundercracker and Crasher to place the remaining Sparklings onto the car seats and fasten them in securely. Scout, however, refuses to leave his father.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Laughing) “Stubborn as always.”  
Scout: “I wanna fly with daddy.”  
Sandy: (VO) “Crasher, can he ride in your cockpit?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I don’t want him messing with my control panel.”  
Sandy: (VO) “Please sweetheart?”  
  
 _Crasher groans before transforming into jet mode and opening his hatch, allowing Scout to climb in and secure himself. Thundercracker transforms also, before flying above Sandy and hauling her up with grapples for transportation. Crasher closes his hatch and fires his engines, before taking off to follow Sandy and Thundercracker._  
  
Scout: (Excited) “This is so cool daddy!”  
Crasher: (VO) “Just don’t touch anything; I didn’t get my name ‘crasher’ for nothing!”  
Scout: (Excited) “What’s this button do?”  
Crasher: (VO) “Scout; DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING.”  
  
 _Scout attempts to press a button on Crashers control panel, when suddenly he covers it with a metal sheet to prevent Scout touching anything.  
  
_ Crasher: (VO) “I’m glad I got that thing installed now, I should thank Acidstorm next time I see him.”  
Scout: (Pouting) “I wanted to know what that big shiny button would do.”  
Crasher: (VO) “That controlled my afterburners; if you pressed it, my engines would have turned off and we’d have fallen out of the sky.”  
Scout: “What about that lever next to it?”  
Crasher: (VO) “That controlled my speed; if you pulled it down I’d have slowed down so much we’d have fallen out of the sky.”  
Scout: “Do you fall a lot daddy?”  
Crasher: (VO) “…you have no idea.”  
  
 _Crasher pulls up alongside Thundercracker for the rest of the journey, with them landing down at the base of a canyon. Sandy allows the Sparklings to exit her car mode before she transforms, allowing Thundercracker to also transform. Scout evicts himself from Crashers cockpit allowing him to Transform too.  
  
_ Crasher: “…a canyon?”  
Sandy: (Sighing) “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “A CANYON?!”  
  
 _Crasher turns to Sandy sharply.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “A word with you for a moment, Sandy.”  
  
 _Crasher wanders away from the group, with Sandy following him. Thundercracker prevents the youngsters from rushing off.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What’s wrong with you Sandy? A canyon…for a home; It’s dangerous!”  
Sandy: “It’s perfectly safe, Crashy. You just don’t see exactly how.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Landslides, boulders crashing down, high-force winds, no cover and no places to hide. Canyons are NOT safe places to raise little ones.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Now Mr. Parent shows up, and at the wrong time.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Remember why we became parents in the first place, Sandy. And if you really want me around them and you, you need to listen to my concerns and take heed of them.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Well listen to my reasons for why this is the perfect spot before you tell us to relocate!”  
  
 _Further back, Scout nudges one of his sisters and laughs.  
  
_ Scout: (Whispering) “Mommy and Daddy are arguing; I have a good feeling about this.”  
  
 _Sandy pokes Crasher in the chest angrily.  
  
_ Sandy: (Angry) “There are certain areas in this canyon that have caves large enough for us to reside in and modify! And because these areas are at the widest point of the canyon, the wind is not as strong as you may think! The spot also has sheer cliff faces, so there is no risk of landslides.”  
Crasher: “…and rock falls?”  
Sandy: (Muttering) “We can set up something to reduce the risk of rock falls.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Well…I still don’t like the idea of living here…but it does have its advantages I guess.”  
Sandy: “A desert with so much sunlight…you could make all the Energon we’d need to survive.”  
Crasher: “The wind is also strong enough for me to take off without using a lot of my fuel. And we’re out of the way of Humans.”  
  
 _Sandy nuzzles Crasher lovingly as he hugs her. Crasher nods and pats Sandy on the shoulders.  
  
_ Crasher: “Alright…we’ll try this spot out for a little while…but if I don’t like it after a few months we’re moving again.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Of course, sweetheart.”  
  
 _Crasher and Sandy return to their offspring and Thundercracker, before heading down the canyon. A montage shows them constructing the insides of their new home, with the aid of Thundercracker and the Constructicons._  
  
Crasher: (VO) “My life felt sweet…complete…like some kind of dream.”  
  
 _The montage fades to Crasher and his new family sat in a courtroom back at the Titron HQ._  
  
Crasher: (VO) “But like every dream; at some point you have to wake up.”  
  
 _The judge hammers, gaining everyone’s attention and immediate silence.  
  
_ Judge: “This second hearing for the defendant, Gama, is now in session; bring forth the accused.”  
  
 _Gama is brought into the room alongside Jetfire and Rodimus Prime._  
  
Judge: “Rodimus prime; you were issued as Gama’s guardian for the past two months. We require your feedback on his performance.”  
Rodimus: (Nodding) “Of course, your honour.”  
Crasher: (In Thought) “Gama…why didn’t you listen to me?”  
Rodimus: “Gama performed all tasks we issued him, with some forms of reluctance and rebellion. He refused to speak with anyone besides myself, refused medical treatment when needed, refused to drink Energon around anyone else besides myself and also refused to keep himself tidy.”  
Judge: (Curious) “Are you saying he was trying to isolate himself?”  
Rodimus: “That is correct, your honour.”  
Judge: “I see…do continue.”  
  
 _Gama remains silent and looks at the floor, ignoring everything around him.  
  
_ Crasher: (In Thought) “Why won’t he say anything? Is he really that serious about all this?”  
Rodimus: “Gama consumed ten times the usual amount of minerals needed to function, destroyed sections of his sleeping quarters and tried to form an oddly shaped bed out of the sections, refused to go offline at the same hour as the rest of us, disturbed everyone else during offline hours with loud noises, flashed threatening displays, used foul and abusive language, attempted the consumption of a human, attempted assault and minor cases of theft.”  
Judge: “…and there’s more?”  
Rodimus: (Nodding) “Affirmative, your honour.”  
  
 _The judge glares at Gama who takes no notice._  
  
Judge: (Muttering) “Primus preserve you, boy.”  
Rodimus: “May I continue?”  
  
 _The judge nods in approval.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Gama also engaged in self maintenance, or ‘fraging off’, at least four times. He left scent marks on numerous occasions, picked fights with others and attempted to mate with a female Titron.”  
Judge: (Stern) “Not form a monogamous bond?”  
Rodimus: “No your honour; it was an instinctive, yet primitive, drive to mate for offspring and nothing more.”  
Judge: (Muttering) “Things seem to get worse for you with each word that Rodimus Prime says.”  
Rodimus: “A final thing, your honour, if I may?”  
Judge: “Speak freely.”  
Rodimus: “He also openly recited speeches his deceased father use to give, which most Autobots and some Titrons find highly offensive.”  
  
 _The judge face-palms as the court erupts into noise.  
  
_

Jetfire: (Muttering) “You forgot to mention the act of mutiny.”  
Rodimus: (Whispering) “No, he doesn’t deserve further shame. Don’t mention it.”  
 _  
The judge hammers, silencing everyone.  
  
_ Judge: “Thank you Rodimus Prime for your contribution. Will the secondary watchbot please validate and add-to the current information.”  
Jetfire: (Muttering) “I’m not lying just because you think he’s suffered; the things he said and did were downright offensive.”  
Rodimus: (Whispering) “Jetfire, I know how much offense he caused you in particular, but he’s going to get the death penalty regardless of what you say here. Don’t heighten his shame, or his mothers shame.”  
Judge: (Coughing) “Jetfire, we await your contribution.”  
Jetfire: “Yes, your honour. I confirm every detail Rodimus Prime gave, and have a few other details I wish to pass forward.”  
  
 _The judge nods.  
  
_ Jetfire: (Stern) “Not only were Gama’s speeches offensive, but he also attempted an act of mutiny against the Autobots at least twice.”  
Judge: (Angry) “Mutiny you say?”  
Jetfire: “Affirmative, your honour.”  
  
 _The court enters uproar again, the judge hammers to silence everyone._  
  
Judge: (Angry) “Rodimus prime; why did you not mention this?”  
Rodimus: “I felt enough had been brought up already.”  
Judge: (Angry) “Mutiny is not something you should cast off so easily! The previous acts we heard of would only condone heavy prison sentences; mutiny on the other hand, especially on this level, is an act that yields severe penalties. Do not leave out valuable information such as this again!”  
Rodimus: “I apologise, your honour.”  
Judge: “Now Jetfire; describe the nature of both accounts of mutiny.”  
Jetfire: (Stern) “The first act of mutiny was only witnessed by a female Titron and Rodimus Prime.”  
Judge: (Angry) “Rodimus; you will describe the mutiny or you will be ejected from court for withholding information.”  
Rodimus: “Yes your honour; Gama had ushered away Skywarp and two female Titrons in order to ‘court’ with another female. He then exploited the isolation he had put me in and threatened to take control of the Autobots before he would move on to the Titrons, working ‘on the inside’ if you want to call it that. In the end, he stood down and seemed content with following orders again to a certain extent.”  
Judge: (Curious) “And the second count of mutiny?”  
Rodimus: “Everyone in the room who was at the base at the time is able to testify, as I was not there.”  
Judge: (Stern) “Just Jetfire will be enough. Now testify.”  
  
 _Rodimus nods to Jetfire.  
  
_ Jetfire: “Gama was assigned to assist me in repairing Teletran Two whilst Rodimus took care of some problems elsewhere; he asked me lots of questions about Rodimus’ leadership and how we felt about him. We…obviously have our problems with him and his leadership, but nothing to commit mutiny over. Gama tried to exploit our issues with Rodimus to turn us against him, but I was onto his plans and refused to cooperate. It didn’t stop him from manipulating the others though, and as offensive as some of his speeches were he still managed to capture the interests of some Autobots. Luckily I got permission from Rodimus Prime to detain Gama in his cell until he could come back, so the potential mutiny he was planning fell to shambles once Rodimus set things straight.”  
  
 _The court, once again, enters uproar. The judge hammers repeatedly but the court doesn’t stop making noise.  
  
_ Judge: (Shouting) “Order! I WILL HAVE ORDER!!”  
Rodimus: (Shouting) “Everyone; calm down!”  
Gama: (VO/Shouting) “SILENCE!”  
  
 _The court falls silent as Gama shouts.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “I will be heard, through witness testimony, without further interruption. All of you should know better than to speak like Sparklings in such a place.”  
Judge: (Angry) “The accused will remain quiet or will be held in contempt. You’ve done enough damage already!”  
  
 _Gama says nothing.  
  
_ Judge: “Now, back to the case at hand; Jetfire, you may continue with testimony if the prosecution has no objections?” _  
  
The prosecutor, Thundercracker, stands up and bows his head.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Although further testimony and evidence would be useful to some of us; the prosecution believes enough has been brought forward to charge and condemn the accused.”  
Rodimus: (Shouting) “I object!”  
Judge: “Under what conditions do you object by, Rodimus Prime?”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “No physical evidence has been brought forward to solidify all of the charges made.”  
Thundercracker: (Bored) “Objection.”  
Judge: “Sustained; now Rodimus, please elaborate on this lack of physical evidence.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Although we have witness testimony, we have no physical proof that Gama was the one who stole and destroyed the Trion. Witnesses to that crime also said Galvatron was with him, so it could have easily been him who did it and not his son.”  
Thundercracker: (Yawning) “Objection.”  
Judge: (Annoyed) “Objection overruled. Will the prosecution please show some form of enthusiasm towards the case.”  
Thundercracker: (Bored) “I’ll try.”  
Judge: “Rodimus; this trial is for the two months he was present under your command, not his previous crimes. You should have expressed your concerns over the charges of the Trion Theft two months ago.”  
Rodimus: (Sighing) “My apologies, your honour.”  
Judge: “However, in light of this possible inaccurate charge we had placed, the defendant will not be issued with the death penalty—”  
Gama: (Shouting) “Spare me this mockery; I stole the Trion!”  
Judge: (Shouting) “Remain silent or be held in contempt!”  
Gama: (Angry) “I took that ship, butchered its crew with my father, then destroyed it before it could be reclaimed! I am guilty! A monster!”  
  
 _The judge hammers as the court begins to stir again.  
  
_ Judge: (Stern) “…what does the prosecution make of this?”  
Thundercracker: “The prosecution rests, your honour.” _  
_Judge: “Well…as the defendant has no defence attorney, we can move on to my ruling.”  
  
 _The court falls silent as the judge thinks for a moment, before hammering a single time.  
  
_ Judge: “Under the charges of theft, kidnapping, vandalism, assault, mutiny, piracy and murder; this court finds the defendant Gamatron Tantalus, Guilty as charged.”   
_  
The judge hammers again several times as the court starts to stir a second time.  
_  
Judge: “You will be executed at the end of the week in Central Park, New York, under the conditions you specified should this moment have come. This court is now adjourned.”  
  
Crasher: (VO) “I tried to visit Gama that last week he had alive, but he wouldn’t let me see him or even speak with him…and before I knew it, the day arrived…”


	11. A Second Chance

_It is daytime, 12:20PM, outside at Central Park (New York). There is a large podium with a silver box, and three guards surrounding it; surrounding the podium are ex-Decepticons, several Autobots, and many humans. Crasher is on top of a tower overlooking the spot the execution is taking place, watching by himself. At 12:25PM, Solarflare arrives and stands beside the silver box, with the guards leaving to escort the prisoner. The Judge from the trial appears and stands alongside Solarflare, who refuses to look at anyone, as Gama is escorted onto the podium as nearby Autobots sounds drums until he reaches his spot on the podium whereby they stop._  
  
Judge: (Calling) “We are gathered here today to mark the end of the Decepticon faction, the end of the Leader Class lineage and the end of Megatron’s legacy.”   
  
_Crasher clicks his neck and fixates his vision on the silver box as Solarflare opens it, revealing Megatron’s Fusion Cannon.  
  
_ Judge: (Calling) “Blessed we are, to undo the foundations of evil; to uphold the fabrics of truth and justice for all sentient beings; to purge the Sparks and Souls of those tainted by darkness, lost in the shadows of suffering and war.”  
  
 _Solarflare struggles to hold Megatron’s cannon, and has a tripod set down to balance it on.  
  
_ Judge: (Calling) “May Gama, son of the being who became lost in the darkness, find his way to break free of this cruel hold that has forever grasped the necks of his family.”  
  
 _Solarflare struggles to look up and aim the cannon at Gama, who turns to look directly at his oncoming fate. The drummers begin drumming once again.  
_  
Judge: (Calling) “The Titrons pray you confront your ancestors in the afterlife, and deliver them from this darkness.”  
  
 _Solarflare loads the cannon. Crasher, up on the tower still, flexes his wings.  
  
_ Judge: (Calling) “The Humans also pray that you find inner peace, and will atone to Primus for the sins you have delivered upon yourself.”  
  
 _Solarflare finally looks up to see Gama, before crying and shakily taking aim. Crasher stands on the towers edge and powers up his thrusters.  
  
_ Judge: (Calling) “And the Autobots, pray that you will be reborn again; free of this darkness that had been strangling you all your life.”  
  
 _The drummers drum faster.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Crying) “I…I can’t…I can’t do it…”  
Gama: (Stern) “You have to, mother. I belong with my father, not with you.” _  
_Judge: (Calling) “So do I decree this execution to take place at exactly 12:32PM, in the light of Primus and God that the accused be shot through the Spark until dead. May the lord of all beings look upon you with mercy.”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “But you’re not like him…you’re not…”  
Gama: (Stern) “Not yet, mother; not yet.”  
  
 _Solarflare closes her eyes and waits for the drumming to stop. The instant it stops, Gama closes his eye as if accepting his fate, and as Solarflare pulls the trigger Crasher rushes from his position and pushes Gama out of the way. Before anyone could react, Crasher had grasped Gama and taken to the skies.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “W-what are you doing?!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Stopping you from making a stupid mistake! Now do me a favour and stop struggling or I’ll--!!”  
  
 _Gama struggles harder which causes Crasher to lose his balance and crash out of the sky. Crasher recovers and grasps Gama again, before dragging him to a small shuttlecraft.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Let me go! I have accepted my fate! Don’t tarnish us both anymore with this running!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Shut up! Just shut up!! I won’t let you leave me on my own ever again!”  
Gama: (Coldly) “I never left you on your own before.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Oh yeah? You left me on my own when I was a Sparkling, so that Galvatron could scare me into luring out my Pa.”  
  
 _Gama says nothing as Crasher throws him into a seat and unties his wrists.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “I won’t let you leave me, not now, not ever.”  
Gama: “…but I want to die, to rejoin my real father in the afterlife.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “If we die, we die TOGETHER, which is not today.”  
  
 _Crasher inputs the launching sequence, and the shuttlecraft takes off. A short moment after takeoff the crafts engines are shot out and the ship stumbles down for impact._ The crash rocks the foundations of the craft, twisting and turning metal, with the controls exploding before the duo. Gama is sent shooting backwards into a wall whilst Crasher stumbles backwards and off the chair, banging his head and falling unconscious.  
 _Crasher groans as he recovers from the crash, turning to find Gama had become trapped under a large section of the craft that he was unable to move by himself. The debris is on Gama’s chest, leaving his head and lower half exposed. Crasher rushes to Gama’s side and tries lifting the fragment, but cannot.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “This is my damn fault! Everything! I shouldn’t have ever become a rebel!”  
Gama: (Quietly) “You didn’t do this; none of this is your fault.”  
  
 _Crasher tries lifting again.  
  
_ Gama: (Weakly) “It won’t budge.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “It has to move otherwise you’ll be stuck here!”  
Gama: (Weakly) “Maybe it’s been waiting to trap me here, to make me think about my life…how worthless it is.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses as his attempt to lift the debris ended in failure. He sits beside Gama, resting on debris and looking around for something to help lift it.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I thought I’d die in battle or at the hands of my family, not like this…”  
Crasher: (Stern) “You’re not going to die; we’ve got better things to do.”  
Gama: (Weakly) “Like what?”  
  
 _Crasher clicks his neck and says nothing.  
  
_ Gama: (Softly) “…I see.”  
Crasher: “Anything is better than accepting death, Gama. What will death bring you that life can’t?”  
Gama: (Weakly) “Nothing. It will bring me the sweet, sweet gift of nothingness. I can enter the void like my father did, and rest forever.”  
Crasher: “Lazy bastard, if you wanted to sleep then get a job as a security guard.”  
Gama: (Weakly) “I don’t want to sleep, I want to die.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “No you don’t.”  
  
 _Gama sighs and closes his eye, as if falling to sleep. Crasher nudges him, but he doesn’t respond.  
  
_ Crasher: (Worried) “G-Gama?”  
  
 _Gama doesn’t respond.  
  
_ Crasher: (Frantic) “N-no! Don’t die on me! Please!”  
  
 _Crasher clings to Gama, who wakes up weakly breathing, indicating that he was tired.  
  
_ Crasher: (Upset) “D-don’t go to sleep…please…don’t leave me…”  
Gama: (Weakly) “I shouldn’t love you…I’m not worthy…of you…because I am…evil…”  
Crasher: (Upset) “SHUT UP! You’re not fucking EVIL. You’re just STUPID.”  
Gama: (Tired) “I think…the debris…has broken my generator…”  
  
 _Crasher panics as Gama begins to drift to sleep again, causing him to shake his half-brother to stay awake.  
  
_ Crasher: (Frantic) “N-no…don’t die…h-here…I’ll help!”  
  
 _Crasher ejects his Energon tube and begins giving Gama his spare Energon, but it had little to no effect.  
  
_ Gama: (Weakly) “My time…in this world…is short…”  
Crasher: (Angry) “You’re not reciting a death speech, and you know why; because you’re not going to die!!”  
Gama: (Weakly) “C-crasher…I…I want you…t-to…end my suffering…”  
Crasher: (Crying) “No! You’re not suffering! You’re fine! I’ll get you out!”  
  
 _Crasher tries lifting the debris again, catching sight of Energon leaking out from underneath it. Gama smiles weakly before chuckling and attempting to move.  
  
_ Gama: (Weakly) “I’m *cough* I’m dying here…of laughter…”  
Crasher: (Crying) “D-don’t move! Don’t! You’ll bleed more!”  
Gama: (Weakly) “Why prolong my death, Crasher? I can see him…I want to join him…”  
  
 _Crasher dries his tears angrily before kicking off the largest chunk of debris at last, revealing a big shard of metal had impaled Gama through the chest and had indeed broken his Energon Generator. Crasher knew how to repair it, but he also knew Gama would not last the procedure._  
  
Gama: (Weakly) “You can see…there isn’t much of me left…worth saving…”  
  
 _Crasher rushes to a nearby burst water pipe and gathers water in a bucket, before rushing back to Gama and preparing his hand-gadget to repair the breakages. He was unable to remove the shard, as it was beyond his capabilities, but he could prevent anymore Energon being lost.  
Gama flinches in pain as Crasher sealed all the open wounds, pouring cold water over the temporary welded areas, and ejected his Energon tube again and attempted to feed Gama. Gama weakly turned away and tried to avoid taking it.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “Drink some fucking Energon or you’ll die!”  
  
 _Gama refuses again until Crasher forced the tube into his mouth and began force-feeding him. Crasher checked the space where Gama’s wounds were, and was relieved to see no Energon was leaking out._ _When Crasher gave his half-brother 50% of his Energon, Crasher relaxed beside him and watched with caution to make sure Gama didn’t cause himself further injury.  
  
_ Gama: “Crasher…why won’t you let me die…”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Something is telling me that if you die a part of me dies too.”  
 _  
Gama and Crasher remain silent for a while, staring at nothing in particular, until Gama ejects his Uplink Cable and eyes Crasher to connect to him._  
  
Crasher: “What…?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “You want to know me better, right?”  
Crasher: “Oh please, I know you inside out already.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “There are some things about me you don’t know about. If I die, you’ll at least know everything I…couldn’t share with you in life.”  
  
 _Crasher raises a brow, before looking at the cable again.  
  
_ Gama: “If you do this, it will help me recover too…you know it does.”  
Crasher: (Suspecting) “I know the Mind Meld helps us both a lot, but I worry sometimes about what might happen…”  
  
 _Gama nods gently and watches eagerly as Crasher takes his Uplink Cable.  
  
_ Crasher: “…no catches?”  
Gama: “None at all.”  
  
 _Crasher glares as he connects his Uplink Cable to Gama’s, and the two enter a trance…  
  
_ (DREAMWORLD)  
  
 _Crasher awakens inside the Mind-Melded Dreamworld; it’s a large white, empty room. He cannot see anyone, until he looks behind him to see Gama sat in a chair drinking Energon from a teacup. Gama has both of his eyes again.  
  
_ Gama: “Come sit down, Crasher.”  
  
 _Crasher cautiously takes a seat opposite Gama, who looks far older than he really is. Gama sets down his Energon and stares vacantly at Crasher, who looks in awe at the Gama in front of him.  
  
_ Gama: “Something wrong? Headache?”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “N-no…it’s just…you don’t look like…like you…”  
Gama: “That’s because this is my Dreamworld, you’re in my mind.”  
Crasher: “Oh...r-right…”  
Gama: “The ‘me’ you see here is the ‘real me’. I should look like this in the real world, but I don’t. Why I don’t look this way is a mystery; it could be growth problems, sickness, a mental recline, system malfunction or overall unluckiness. Or maybe, perhaps, I have not met a certain requirement to get to this stage in my development. This also proves you don’t know everything about me, as you’ve never seen this side of my mind before.”  
 _  
Crasher looks around before looking back at Gama.  
  
_ Gama: “Empty, isn’t it?”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “Very…”  
Gama: “After that dream we both had, I stopped dreaming normally and started finding myself here whenever I went to sleep. I couldn’t understand what it meant.”  
Crasher: “Well…maybe it’s saying you need to fill this blank canvas with pictures? You know…like memories? Ideas?”  
Gama: “There are specific parts of our brains for that, Crasher. It has taken me a long time to work out what part of the brain this spot occupies; Family.”  
  
 _Crasher squints as the table in front of them suddenly vanishes, and is replaced with a large safe.  
  
_ Gama: “Every time I slept, I tried to open this.” _  
_Crasher: (Curious) “What is it? I mean...I know it’s a safe…but what’s inside it?”  
Gama: “I don’t know. Every time I get close to opening it, my father shows up and tries to kill me.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “When you die in a dream you wake up…no wonder you couldn’t sleep well.”  
Gama: “Whatever is in this safe, he doesn’t want me to see it. I know he’s dead, but in my mind he’s still there; hawking me, beating me, trying to kill me.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Just dream about me beating him up.”  
Gama: “I can’t. When I try to add you to a dream, things go wrong.”  
  
 _The safe suddenly puffs into smoke and vanishes.  
  
_ Gama: “Like…right now…”  
Crasher: “Now?”  
  
 _Gama blushes as he looks at Crasher, before looking away in shame.  
  
_ Gama: “I dream about you, the same way as I behave with you in the real world…only…I get to live my darkest fantasies here…”  
  
 _Crasher blinks.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “…you’re more violent at sex in your dreams? I feel…sorry for my dream self…” _  
_Gama: “Whenever things kick off though, my father shows up and ruins everything.”  
  
 _Crasher gets out of his seat and approaches Gama, before kneeling beside him.  
  
_ Crasher: “He’s gone. You should let him go so he can’t hurt you anymore.”  
  
 _Gama turns and looks at Crasher pathetically.  
  
_ Crasher: “You control yourself, not him. You only think he does because you let him get the better of you when he was around.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “…do you want to help me open that safe now?”  
  
 _Crasher gets up and pounds his chest.  
  
_ Crasher: (Smug) “There’s no safe I can’t break open! Let me at it!”  
  
 _Gama smiles softly as the Safe reappears and Crasher rushes to use it. As Crasher begins trying to open it Gama wanders over and watches, unaware that parts of the Dreamworld were slowly beginning to change from the empty white to a more Cybertron-looking environment.  
  
_ Crasher: “Wow, whatever is in here it must be good; this has fifteen pins, a dial and a pressure lock.”  
Gama: (Purring) “It’s probably as tight as your thrusters.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches before finally cracking the pins inside the main lock, and began using the dial.  
  
_ Gama: (Flirting) “Nimble fingers…able to get into anything you want…quickly and most effectively.”  
  
 _Gama purrs as Crasher cracks the dial lock, and begins work on the pressure lock.  
  
_ Gama: (Seductively) “You’re so hardy too, able to take all kinds of pressures, and you just bounce right back.”  
  
 _Crasher smirks as he finishes cracking the safe, and prepares to open it, when suddenly a large tentacle of smoke wraps around the door preventing him from opening it.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “What the…? I literally had the thing open!”  
  
 _Crasher stands up and notices the scenery has changed to a ruined looking Cybertron. Gama has also noticed this now.  
  
_ Gama: (Cowering) “N-no…not now…please…”  
Crasher: “What? Not now what?”  
  
 _Gama suddenly turns into his child-self, and rushes for cover behind a slab of metal. Crasher watches him in confusion, until noticing the light had been blocked out by something behind him. He turns around to find a hybrid of Megatron and Galvatron stood towering above him, with the safe in his hand.  
  
_ Dream Megatron: (Booming) “Gama! This is something you cannot possess! I thought I made it clear to you already?!”  
  
 _The child Gama cries out for his mother to hide.  
  
_ Crasher: (Confused) “Who’s this ugly bastard meant to be? Your Pa?”  
  
 _The DREAM Megatron pushes past Crasher and towards Gama’s location, but Crasher kicks him from behind gaining his attention.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “You old geezer, leave Gama alone!”  
Dream Megatron: (Booming) “The hellhound; ready for another session I see?”  
Crasher: (Confused) “Hellhound? Session? What?”  
  
 _The child Gama screams for his mother to run and hide again, but louder, as DREAM Megatron approaches Crasher.  
  
_ Dream Megatron: (Laughing) “Now be a submissive little hellhound for your master, resist and I’ll beat you.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “Oh primus no!!”  
  
 _Crasher panics and rushes from DREAM Megatron, being pursued by him, as child Gama continues crying. DREAM Megatron catches Crasher and pins him to the floor, releasing the safe which drops only a few feet from Crasher. Crasher attempts to claw towards it, but feels DREAM Megatron attempt to make use of him thereby causing him to scream. Child Gama rushes from his hiding spot now as a teenager and begins throwing stones at DREAM Megatron.  
  
_ Dream Megatron: (Booming) “Boy! Do not disturb me and the hellhound!”  
Gama: (Crying in Anger) “You’re a bad father!! I HATE YOU! Leave Crasher and mother alone!!”  
 _  
DREAM Megatron releases Crasher and approaches Gama again, who shrinks back to being a child and cowers. Crasher rushes to the safe and opens it; finding a file, some pictures and a letter inside. DREAM Megatron begins chasing child Gama and tries to crush him with his feet and hands, as Crasher opens the letter and reads it quickly to see if anything inside might get rid of DREAM Megatron. _  
  
Crasher: (Yelling) “G-Gama!! He’s not the Leader anymore! YOU ARE! If anyone should be cowering, it should be HIM! FIGHT HIM.”  
Gama: (Crying) “I can’t! I’m not big enough!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Gama! You’re an ADULT. You’re the same size he was when he DIED! And you have something he doesn’t…and it’s here in this safe! YOUR REASON TO LIVE; if you let him beat you now, you’ll never know what it is!”  
  
 _Gama stops running and stops to think over what Crasher had said, and slowly returns to the age he started out as and turns to face DREAM Megatron. The DREAM Megatron throws a punch, and Gama dodges before punching him in the face. Suddenly the DREAM Megatron shrinks and turns into an Insecticon, before Gama stomps on it thereby killing it. Once DREAM Megatron was gone and the surroundings returned to the empty white room, Crasher approaches with what he found in the safe and hands them to Gama.  
  
_ Crasher: “Remember this?”  
  
 _He hands Gama the letter first.  
  
_ Crasher: “That’s what your Pa said; back when he was sane, it clearly states you’re the Leader should he ever die, and that everyone should treat you like a Leader. He gave that speech to everyone back on Cybertron.”  
  
 _Crasher then hands Gama the photographs.  
  
_ Crasher: “And these; they are memories we shared. It proves that I’m so important to you that you keep these memories of us together locked away so nobody can ever get rid of them.”  
  
 _Crasher finally hands Gama the file.  
  
_ Gama: “And what’s this?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Your medical record.”  
Gama: “Why is this important?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “R-read it.”  
  
 _Gama opens the file and starts reading the documents inside, skimming through them quickly until reaching a page that causes him to enter shock._  
  
Gama: (Upset) “Crasher… I have ISD?”  
Crasher: “Huh?”  
Gama: (Crying) “Internal System Decay. It causes the system to short circuit, continuously causing severe internal damage and functionality; think of it as miniature spasms, but they’re continuous and get progressively worse over time.”  
Crasher: “That’s bad?”  
Gama: (Crying) “Yes.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “How’d you get that?”  
Gama: (Crying) “…from you.”  
  
 _Crasher remains silent.  
  
_ Gama: (Crying) “The only time you willingly mounted me…and I catch ISD…this doesn’t make me feel better at all!”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “E-easy now…it’s alright…”  
Gama: (Crying) “No it’s not alright! I thought this Safe was meant to have positive stuff locked inside of it?! Why did my father try to stop me looking inside of it if all that’s inside is…is…GARBAGE?!”  
 _  
Crasher approaches Gama and pats him on the shoulders.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “Ignore that page, as you said, its garbage. Check the next one.”  
Gama: (Crying) “It will be more bad news…I bet…”  
  
 _Gama rips the page out and throws it away, crying, before looking at the next one. Suddenly Gama stops crying, and looks in awe at the document.  
  
_ Crasher: “That’s not bad news now is it?”  
Gama: (Shocked) “I…I’m….I…” _  
_Crasher: (Smirking) “Part of me says I should be freaking out, but…I can’t. I’m too proud.”  
  
 _Gama shakes as he reads the document, with the Dreamworld suddenly starting to break apart indicating Gama was waking up.  
  
_ Crasher: (Frantic) “W-woah! Calm down!!”  
  
(END DREAMWORLD)  
  
 _Suddenly Crasher gasps for air as he wakes up from the Mind Meld, to find Gama calmly staring up at the ceiling looking rather shocked. Crasher disconnects himself from Gama before kneeling beside him, and placing a hand lovingly on Gama’s abdomen.  
  
_ Gama: (Shocked) “…how?”  
Crasher: “Sometimes…life does things that can hurt you and confuse you…”  
Gama: (Shocked) “B-but…it’s not meant to…work like that…”  
Crasher: (Softly) “You wanted to start a family with me, right?”  
  
 _Crasher strokes Gama’s lower abdomen gently.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “…you got your wish.”  
  
 _Gama bursts into tears.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What? Did I touch you somewhere it hurts?”  
Gama: (Crying) “I wanted this…I got it…now…I don’t think they’ll be alive…”  
Crasher: (Stern) “They’ll be alive, because we’re both fighters; so they will be too.”  
Gama: (Crying) “C-Crasher…”  
Crasher: “I’m here for you, always. If you need something, tell me.” _  
  
Gama stops crying and looks pathetically away from Crasher._

Gama: (Sniffling) “Don’t tell anyone…”  
Crasher: “The secret is locked away, just as tightly as yours was. Now…anything else?”  
 _  
Gama shakes his head and flinches from the pain of the shard still impaling him. Crasher strokes his helmet gently and tries to sooth the pain.  
  
_ Crasher: “Alright Gama…just…stay still…”  
Gama: (Weakly) “We’re going to die in here aren’t we? Nobody knows where we are…”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Nor do I, for that matter.”  
  
 _Gama roars in pain, causing loose debris from the ship to fall off. Crasher covers his audio receptors and flinches upright from the shock.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What was that for?!”  
Gama: (Meekly) “A war-cry…if any ex-Decepticons are nearby they’ll hear it and investigate…”  
Crasher: “If any are on this planet…if we even left Earth…and if we’re still on Earth, then I have no idea where the ex-Decepticons will all be.”  
Gama: (Softly) “Try breaking some of the ships roofs away, see if there’s any sunlight.”  
Crasher: “And if we’re under water?”  
Gama: (Teasing) “We can’t drown, remember? Dumbass.”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes before breaking open a hole in the ship roof, exposing sunlight and that they were still on Earth, before sitting down again. They remain silent, waiting for any signs of help, but as the hours roll on they slowly believe nobody would be coming for them.  
Gama closes his eye and sighs heavily, afraid of moving and causing his wound to reopen, catching Crashers interests.  
  
_ Crasher: “Not interested in dying now, are you?”  
  
 _Gama rolls his eye.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “I’ve got something to live for, it seems…even if I didn’t want it to happen this way.”  
Crasher: (Cringing) “You wanted ME to get pregnant? That was never gonna happen, even if I ever did have…whatever you have…to cause it.”  
Gama: “I likely have a split tunnel in my tailpipe; one which leads to a fusion cavity of sorts, and another that leads from my exhaust.”  
Crasher: “So…you’re a herm then? Like Ma?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Grr…I don’t know.”  
Crasher: “Anyway…I bet you’re glad I didn’t let them shoot you now, eh?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Yeah, thanks for saving me from making a stupid mistake…now don’t bring it up again.”  
Crasher: “So…how can we fix this ISD problem?”  
Gama: (Muttering) “Now that we know I’m pregnant, the ISD should go away after I have the kids. It is likely to be a ‘morning sickness’ effect.”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles before both of them fall silent again. Moments into the silence, Crasher observes Gama trying to touch his abdomen.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “Gama…?”  
Gama: “Hm?”  
Crasher: “You…still love me, right?”  
Gama: (Softly) “Of course I do.”  
Crasher: (Smiling) “And we’ll always love each other, won’t we?”  
Gama: (Lovingly) “Our love will be forever.”  
Crasher: “Promise?”  
Gama: (Purring) “I promise.”  
  
 _Gama purrs as Crasher gently nuzzles him, before falling to silence again. Moments into the silence Gama begins stroking his belly, which catches Crashers interests._  
 _  
_Crasher: “…names?”  
Gama: “Huh?”  
Crasher: “Have you thought of names yet?”  
  
 _Gama looks to Crasher and stops stroking his belly.  
  
_ Gama: (Nervous) “This is hard for me to say…but…only one of them will live, even if they all survived this accident.”  
Crasher: “What.”  
Gama: (Stern) “As a Leader Class, my instinctive programming tells me to kill my weakest offspring and to raise only one which is the strongest…however…”  
  
 _Crasher kneels down beside Gama again.  
  
_ Gama: “…I’m going to try and fight the programming. I might be able to do it, but then again, I might not. So when they come out, I want all but the strong one to be taken far away from me so I can’t hurt or kill them. Dern told me this.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I see.”  
  
 _They sit in silence again, before Gama lets out a yell in shock whereby Crasher turns to immediately look at him.  
  
_ Crasher: “What?! What is it?! Are you in pain?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “No! I just realised something! DERN. The bastard injected me with female chemicals before we went to Omicron 12!!!”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “…s-so…that did this?”  
Gama: (Angry) “Son of a hellhound obviously thought he injected me with a small dosage but actually gave me a full blast. It must have mutated the spot he injected it into.”  
Crasher: “Shhh…relax. It’s not all that bad now, is it?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I don’t want to be female.”  
Crasher: “Technically, you’re not female; you don’t have a port, you’re build is male, you have a hose…”  
Gama: (Whining) “Alright, alright…I get it.”  
  
 _Crasher purrs lovingly at Gama, who blushes.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “I’m still waiting for those names.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Um…s-shouldn’t you…you know…”  
Crasher: (Purring) “No, you’re the boss. You give them their names, all of them.”  
  
 _Gama looks away from Crasher.  
  
_ Gama: “…my son will be called Neutron.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “That reminds me…and it’s kind of been bugging me for a while but…is ‘tron’ in all of your ancestor’s names? You know, there are Megatron, Galvatron and Gamatron…”  
Gama: “All my ancestors names my father told me ended with ‘ron’.”  
Crasher: (Confused) “So uh…the ‘tron’ thing is a fairly new nametag?”  
Gama: “I don’t know; my father never really told me a lot about them.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “…my Pa told me nothing about mine.”  
  
 _Gama looks back to Crasher and narrows his eye in pity.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “All this time, I thought we were close since I brought him back from the dead…but in reality, we’re still so far apart.”  
Gama: “It’s as mother said; he isn’t the best role model for father material. You though Crasher, you inherited mothers maternal instincts and are a natural parent.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I ran away though, never even saw them be born, refused to be touched by them for years…refused to see them…I’m cruel, equally as bad a Pa as my own.”  
Gama: “You could have let Scout plummet to his death, but you didn’t even pause to think about going after him.”  
  
 _Gama chuckles with a smirk.  
  
_ Gama: “So you’re not a bad father; you’re just stupid.”  
Crasher: “Maybe you’re right…all the times I could have let them die, I didn’t.”  
Gama: (Lovingly) “And back when you were young you constantly whined about killing them, disowning them, refusing to have anything to do with them; but I remember on our travels, how you’d pose the question over how they were, whenever Rodimus or Magnus confronted us.”  
Crasher: “But I…”  
Gama: (Lovingly) “You could be an amazing father Crasher if you just gave yourself the chance, it’s why I wanted you to be the one I started a family with; I saw what Sand Blaster saw in you.”  
Crasher: “But what if I…”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Stop thinking like your father; you can’t fail at something until you actually try it.”  
  
 _Crasher nods, and Gama smirks again before purring._  
  
Gama: (Purring) “You’re a stud of a father, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “…what do you think you’ll be like as one, Gama?”  
  
 _Gama’s smirk fades into an unreadable expression.  
  
_ Gama: “…I don’t know.”  
Crasher: “You never even thought about it?”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I didn’t have to; I was too occupied trying to work on my performance in courting a mate.”  
Crasher: “I think you’d be a better pa than I ever could be.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Oh? What makes you think that?”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Well…you’re a natural Leader, you’d know how to teach them better and you’d protect them better…”  
Gama: “I’m also listed at having an eighty percent chance of killing them.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head.  
  
_ Gama: “…I also have a ninety percent chance of telling my instincts to go fuck themselves.”  
  
 _Crasher smiles softly and looks to Gama again, who returns the expression._


	12. Love Thy Brother Never More

Gama: (VO) “And that’s everything, up to where we are now.”  
Crasher: (VO) “Every little detail, every thought, every action and word. I hope you all heard it, because I’m not repeating any of it again.”  
  
 _The scene fades in on Crasher and Gama sat in chairs, inside a separate room to the Titron and Autobot Councils, with them having to look at the other party through a pane of glass. Crasher and Gama did not mention the fact that Gama was pregnant, and had kept that to themselves. Both individuals were fully repaired.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Stern) “Are you sure that was everything? It felt like you left a lot of detail out on that last part.”  
Crasher: “It was everything we could remember; there was a huge gap in there when we went to sleep before you found us.”  
Rodimus: “That makes sense to me.”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus leans on the table, rubbing his eyes.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Muttering) “Something still bothers me about all of this…”  
Thundercracker: “What is it?”  
Ultra Magnus: (Quietly) “They kept mentioning this ‘Dern’…but I can assure you we have not seen any evidence that this Quintesson exists.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “He does exist! We just told him to leave the planet with those other Quintessons that abducted us!”  
Gama: “Our lives were no longer in his hands…err…tentacles…so he had no reason to stay.”  
Astrotrain: (Suspecting) “Also, Gama; you were so fixated on being executed, yet now you suddenly change your mind…”  
Gama: “I had an epiphany.”  
 _  
Thundercracker stands up and walks closer to the panel separating them.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Care to share it with the class?”  
Gama: (Growling) “No. It’s personal.”  
Thundercracker: “Then all we can do is remain with our suspicions that you’re conspiring to revive the Decepticons, and along with them, the war. With that being the case, you will return to being executed.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and twitches, until feeling Crasher pat his shoulder.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whispering) “It’s alright, I’ll tell them.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “W-what?! N-no! Don’t!”  
Crasher: “Members of the Council; Gama changed his mind because he had a sudden realisation. Something came up, that he realised he had to live for, to strive for…”  
Gama: (Panicked) “D-don’t tell them!”  
Crasher: “Gama wants to start life anew as one of us; a Titron.”  
  
 _Gama’s eye widens in disbelief as Crasher defended him. Thundercracker returns to the other Council members and they whisper to each other, before he returns to the panel.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “The look in Gama’s optic made it seem like he was not expecting that answer; we believe he is still hiding something.”  
Crasher: (Smirking) “He probably thought I’d make up a half-baked excuse which would do more harm than good, but this is the truth; one hundred percent true.”  
 _  
The council huddle again until returning to normal.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Gama; you didn’t cooperate under my watch to become an Autobot.”  
Gama: (Meekly) “I don’t like Autobots.”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “How can we be sure you won’t try to commit mutiny under the Titrons, knowing all too well we work closely with the Autobots and the Humans; both of which you claim to have a significant disgust for?”  
Gama: “For what reason would I wish to commit mutiny, Thundercracker?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “You always performed mutinous acts as a Sparkling, both under Starscreams rule and Galvatrons rule. Mutiny is in your blood, plus you tried it twice in the Autobot ranks.”  
Gama: “Wasn’t it both of you who believed in change? Said I should not be judged by my blood?”  
Thundercracker: “Errr…”  
Gama: (Bitter) “That I was still young? Not fully developed? Are you trying to put out the fire before it burns out of control; kill me before I get a chance to revive what you all hated? Well I have some god damn information for all of you who’ve judged me poorly in the past; I’m not Megatron, I’m not Galvatron either. The main difference between me and my father is that he was tyrannous, desired to lead constantly and destroy anyone who dared try to overthrow him, and that he also hungered for conquest. If you really knew me like Crasher does, then you’d know neither of those things interest me; Crasher gave me orders, always, and I sought freedom from the social hierarchies of our very species. It came to my attention under the Autobots watch that being around other Cybertronians disallows me from being free, as I am constantly judged by my blood and treated by it; just because I was born a Leader Class, with a tyrant for a father, does not mean you should give me special treatment or constantly suspect me of seeking to overthrow you. I wished for respect like any other Cybertronian, especially over mating rights, but my breed and blood just resulted in me being listed as superior. In other words; you cause your own anxiety by treating me like the very thing you fear, when I don’t have to do anything at all to provoke it. You’re all judgemental MORONS.”  
 _  
The Councils remain silent, looking at Gama who remained bold and militant; somewhat like his father.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Now; treat me like Crasher, as a normal Cybertronian, or don’t talk to me at all. I have grown tired of this nonsense.”  
 _  
They remain silent still.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whispering) “Well said! You really shut them up!”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Silence on this level is unnerving and awkward, it’s never a good sign.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Ugh…”  
Gama: (Angry) “Are you quite done with the interrogation now?”  
  
 _The Council remain silent still, carefully watching Gama. Gama growls deeply, clenching his fists, and holds back the urge to deliver threatening looks.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “Shouldn’t you be either continuing with the interrogation or delivering your verdict?”  
 _  
The Council stay silent, until the pair catches a glimpse of Rodimus whispering to Ultra Magnus. Magnus nods his head before moving to Thundercracker and whispering to him, with the Titron Leader squinting from what he just heard. Thundercracker gets up again and approaches the panel.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Interrogations are over for Crasher; he may leave and return home now.”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “W-what about Gama?!”  
Thundercracker: “He’ll be leaving when we say so; now you must go, right now.”  
Crasher: (Whimpering) “B-but…”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “Crasher, leave; that’s an order.”  
  
 _Crasher whimpers before getting out of his seat, leaving the room without saying anything. Gama remains seated and unphased by what just happened. Once Crasher was gone, the interrogations continued.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Stern) “You want to be treated as a normal Cybertronian, when that fact is simply impossible. You’re Megatron’s offspring, and are seen and treated as such; you can change how you behave but you can’t change your blood.”  
Gama: “You’re trying to force an outburst out of me to work with against me; your plan is predictable and overall futile.”  
Rodimus: (Militant) “Gama, we can’t take you in; neither of us can. You have no place amongst us due to the way you were raised; your military mind and brutal nature leave you too dangerous to take on board, along with the fact you lie constantly and indeed do have a thirst to dominate others.”  
Gama: (Smirking) “So suddenly it jumps from mutiny fears to the fear of my brutality? That is quite vacillating of you; I really expected better.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “We’re not trying to make you angry or do anything we can use against you in a higher court; we’re stating the simple facts, yet you’re laughing at us.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Which, we can all agree on, is very Megatron of you.”  
Gama: (Laughing) “Now you’re trying to manipulate the fact I dislike being associated with my father! Pure comedy!”  
  
 _The Council huddle up and discuss quietly again.  
  
_ Gama: (Mocking) “All out of ideas this soon? I was just starting to have fun.”  
  
 _Gama’s smirk suddenly switches to that of surprise as restrains appear on the seat, keeping his arms and legs securely in place. He squirms and tries to get free, but fails. When he looks up to the Council, he notices Astrotrain and Acidstorm were gone, and that Solarflare and Starscream had entered to take their seats.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We’re taking this to the next level now, Gama, as it has become clear to us that you think we’re making some kind of joke about all this.”  
Gama: (Mocking) “Next level; is that a beating, perhaps? I look forward to seeing Astrotrain perform it.”  
Solarflare: (Worried) “Gama dear; it’s not going to be a beating…it’s a memory erase.”  
 _  
Gama’s eye widens in shock and he begins violently squirming to break free again.  
_  
Thundercracker: “We tried reasoning with you; even bargaining with you in the past, but all you’ve done is stomped down our efforts and laughed about it.”  
Soundwave: “Or complained that it was not good enough.”  
Thundercracker: “So unless you’re able to admit that inside, you have some of Megatron’s personality in you and accept that you will be expected to tame or override those personality traits, then we will have no choice but to erase all of your memories and input false ones instead.”  
Gama: (Angry) “W-where’s the ethics in that?!”  
Rodimus: (Shocked) “Did Gama just use the word ‘ethics’?!”  
Starscream: (Shouting) “What would YOU know about ethics you pile of scrap?! It was YOU who murdered hundreds of Cybertronians, marched thousands more to Death Camps, tortured and abused my son! You’ve done nothing but DESTROY!”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “Screamer! He did those things under his father’s orders to keep himself alive!”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and keeps quiet, as he hears more joining the arguing, until bolting his attention to the exit as he heard someone enter; Thundercracker and Acidstorm.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We can’t hear you out there with the arguing, so we’ve come inside to get your answer.”  
Acidstorm: (Quietly) “Thundercracker…we can’t…it’s not right…”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “Hush, let’s hear what he has to say first.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head again before shifting his gaze to Acidstorm; who had various tools with him and Thundercracker who was totally unarmed. Gama exhales heavily as he looks down at the ground again.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Well?”  
  
 _Gama remains silent, and panics the instant Thundercracker nods to Acidstorm. Acidstorm sighs before approaching Gama and grasping his helmet, forcing him to look at him, thereby granting him easy access to Gama’s frontal brain sections.  
Acidstorm reveals a large probing needle, which Gama knew all too well would be jammed into his head to probe his memory banks; he was to become an empty machine, all because he wanted to keep IT a secret._ _As Acidstorm positioned the probing needle, and prepared to strike it into Gama’s brain, Gama screamed “WAIT” and stopped the procedure in time.  
_  
Thundercracker: “Are you going to tell us this information or not?”  
Gama: (Terrified) “I…I….I…”  
  
 _Thundercracker sighs before nodding to Acidstorm to pull back. Once Acidstorm was far away, Gama relaxed._  
  
Gama: (Quietly) “Crasher refused to tell you all this, at my request…”  
Thundercracker: “The missing piece of information? Well; what is it?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I’m…pregnant.”  
Thundercracker  & Acidstorm: (Shocked) “WHAAAAAAT???!!”  
  
 _Suddenly the arguing outside stops; Gama looks around nervously.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “P-please…don’t tell…don’t tell mother…”  
Acidstorm: (Shocked) “B-but…you’re male!”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “Shhh! Keep it down! Acidstorm; screen the glass so they can’t see or hear us, an investigation is in order.”  
  
 _Acidstorm flips a switch that blacks out the glass, causing the Council members on the other side to whine in protest before the sound slowly seeped away as it became soundproofed. Acidstorm nods when the job is done.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Alright Gama; if you really are pregnant, which I don’t really believe, then we can’t lobotomise you or execute you.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I…I know.”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “Acidstorm; examine him, tell me if he’s really pregnant.”  
Acidstorm: (Smirking) “With pleasure…”  
  
 _Gama squints as Acidstorm approaches, and begins touching his abdomen and belly area. He then stands up and rubs his chin.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “…how far into pregnancy do you suspect you are?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I…I think….two months nearly…”  
Acidstorm: (Pondering) “Then an external examination won’t confirm anything; I’ll need to do an internal one.”  
Thundercracker: “Oh please…”  
  
A _cidstorm unfastens the restraints on Gama’s legs before remaining crouched.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Now open your legs; I’m guessing from the looks of things I have to inspect the tailpipe?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I…is this really necessary? Won’t an x-ray work?”  
Acidstorm: “To keep this confidential to those outside, they have to believe I’m performing standard examinations; if they learnt I was using an x-ray or ultrasound, they might suspect something. Now please; open your legs.”  
  
 _Gama maintains his blush and looks away as he opens his legs, groaning as Acidstorm began inspecting and moaning as his secret port was found and penetrated. Acidstorm raises a brow as he inspects before removing and cleaning off his hand.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Confused) “He’s pregnant alright; in by two months.”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “B-but…it’s not possible!”  
Acidstorm: (Confused) “I’m just as shocked as you are…I inspected Gama several times, especially his tailpipe, but this was never there before.”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “Gama did you get this recently installed to avoid being executed?”  
  
 _Gama cowers.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Angry) “Answer the question!”  
Gama: (Meekly) “When D-Dern injected me with chemicals…it mutated my tailpipe area…”  
  
 _Thundercracker sighs.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “I see…”  
Acidstorm: “That makes sense now! BX+ Unitron when injected into the male body, at high dosages, has been known to mutate the chassis into a more feminine look! So when it was injected into the spot where a female fusion cavity would be, it must have mutated the spot into what you have now! I’ve only heard of rumours of such events, but to see it in practice is new to me!”  
Thundercracker: (Twitching) “Dare I ask who the father is?”  
  
 _Gama blushes and looks away.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Disgusted) “Oh…dear Primus…”  
Acidstorm: (Bitter) “It’s Crasher, isn’t it?”  
Gama: (Nervous) “Y-yes…”  
Acidstorm: (Lecturing) “Inbreeding, especially on this level, is very serious Gama. The young might either come out deformed with serious mental or physical health problems.”  
Thundercracker: (Disgusted) “Not to mention they’d have to call their father their ‘uncle’ too…that would be plain awkward.”  
Acidstorm: “Gama, because of this inbreeding factor I’m going to have to monitor you throughout your pregnancy, which may be a problem…”  
Gama: “Problem?”  
Acidstorm: “Yes, I work as the chief physician at the Cybertronian Academy; I lecture students on medicines and surgery. I only get one day a week off, and with your current status I’d need to see you at least four days a week to ensure both you and the young are healthy.”  
Thundercracker: “I could assign someone to fill in for you at the Academy, Acidstorm.”  
Acidstorm: (Blushing) “N-no! I couldn’t! You’ve done enough for me already!”  
Thundercracker: “Well it’s either the time off or Gama going to that Academy, which I don’t think would be a good idea.”  
  
 _Gama blushes and looks at his feet, catching Thundercrackers attention.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “You want to try it, Gama? Seriously?”  
Acidstorm: (Quietly) “The Academy might be just the thing he needs to learn a bit of self control, Thundercracker.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I…um…”  
Thundercracker: “If you wish to go, you need to prove you’re willing to do anything to change.”  
  
 _Gama nods lightly, before looking up at the duo.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “I’ll do anything.”  
  
 _Thundercracker nods in return.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “This is going to be…the toughest thing you’ll ever do in your life, Gama.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Just say it; I’ll do it.”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “Sever your connective Bond with Crasher.”  
  
 _Gama gulps and lowers his head, twitching.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “I said it would be the toughest thing to do in your life, now you must do it to prove your willing to change, otherwise you will be confined at a detention facility within the Autobot base for studying. Understand?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “B-but…Crasher…”  
Thundercracker: “He has a family, and you’re holding him back from it. He refuses to live entirely with Sand Blaster and his own offspring just so he can stay close to you, all because of this Bond you both have.”  
Acidstorm: (Sympathising) “Gama, I know you love Crasher deeply…but he refuses to make a SparkMate bond with Sandy because he believes he has one with you already.”  
Thundercracker: “Also, if you really love him, you’ll let him go. He wants freedom as much as you do, but you’re both weighing one another down, becoming your own ball and chain.”  
  
 _Gama closes his optic and thinks quietly.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We won’t force you to do it, but you do know what the alternative is already.”  
  
 _Gama meekly looks at Thundercracker, but does not say anything.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Stern) “…you have two days to do it.”  
  
 _Gama sighs and looks away, trying not to make eye-contact with either Seeker as he is freed and escorted from the chamber.  
Gama is lead to where Crasher was staying by Acidstorm, who waits with him until Crasher arrives to welcome him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “H-hey Gama…you alright?”  
Gama: “I’ve felt worse.”  
  
 _Crasher purrs as he brings Gama into a hug, until releasing him the moment he hears Sandy cough behind him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Annoyed) “Crasher; not in front of the children.”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “Sorry…I’m just glad he’s safe.”  
  
 _Gama tilts his head as he watches Sandy approach, and lovingly hug and kiss Crasher. He grunts in annoyance, until remembering he wouldn’t care once the Bond was severed…if he could sever it, that is.  
Sandy leaves Crasher after whispering to him and returns to the Sparklings, before leading them inside. Acidstorm nods to Gama before departing, as if telling him he should do the severing ASAP.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Um…sorry Gama…she’s just a bit ‘forward’ if you know what I mean?”  
Gama: (Stern) “I’m afraid I can’t associate with that.”  
Crasher: “…well…how does ‘demanding’ and ‘pushy’ sound?”  
Gama: (Stern) “To my optic, you both seem quite happy. I never saw how she could have been ‘pushy’.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “What’s wrong? Is…you know…’that’…bothering you?”  
Gama: (Stern) “Define ‘that’ to me, and I may be able to answer.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “You know…the pregnancy thing?”  
Gama: “What about it?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Is it bothering you? Because you’re being awfully cold and snappy today…”  
  
 _Gama narrows his optic and growls.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “Er…forget I mentioned that! (Boldly) Now let’s go have some fun.”  
  
 _Crasher flexes, preparing to transform and depart, when Gama suddenly utters “WAIT” to him, stopping him from doing anything.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What now?”  
Gama: (Stern) “I want to mind-meld with you, to show you what happened in there while you were gone.”  
Crasher: “I don’t really need to know…you’re alive and free now, right? That’s all that matters!”  
Gama: (Stern) “Please Crasher; it’s important.”  
  
 _Crasher groans and rolls his eyes, before approaching Gama and ejecting his Uplink Cable.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Alright! Then can we go have fun?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “…of course.”  
Crasher: “Really? No tricks?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I never tricked you before.”  
Crasher: “True…so…you promise?”  
Gama: (Sighing) “…you…have my word.”  
  
 _Crasher hands his Uplink Cable to Gama, who connects it to his own thereby enabling the Mind-Meld to happen. The duo sit down and drift into the trance, remaining seated on the ground for several minutes, before Crasher suddenly awakens screaming in pain; he attempts to sever the connection between them, but Gama keeps their cables locked together by coming out of the trance as well.  
  
_ Gama: “Calm down! This is for your own good!”  
Crasher: (Screaming) “NO! Don’t do this! I…I LOVE you!!!”  
Gama: (Verge of Crying) “It’s all false though! It was forced onto us at the peak of our chemical cycle; wrong time, wrong place and wrong partner!”  
Crasher: (Flailing) “P-please! Don’t! I’ll do anything!”  
Gama: (Crying) “Just…shut up! This hurts me too; but Thundercracker said I had to do this to earn freedom! It…it was either this…or being an Autobots specimen!”  
  
 _Crasher squirms harder, still screaming, as Sandy rushed outside to see what was going on. She immediately believes Gama is harming Crasher, and attempts to assist in severing the connection.  
_  
Gama: (Crying/Angry) “Y-you! Stop that!”  
Sandy: (Angry) “Not unless you stop hurting Crasher!”  
Gama: (Crying/Shouting) “I’m releasing him from the false SparkMate Bond so he can form one with you!! Now let me finish this!”  
  
 _Gama knocks Sandy away before finishing the Bond Erase procedure, before pulling away from Crasher the instant he felt the Bond vanish within him. Crasher remains huddled on the floor, crying, even as Sandy attempts to comfort him. Gama senses both of them feeling angry, and backs away slowly to make the distance between them larger.  
  
_ Sandy: (Suspecting) “…after all this time…you just suddenly…end it.”  
Gama: “I had no choice; it was this and freedom, or being locked up at the Autobot base to be…watched.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “You didn’t just let them push you into doing this for freedom; I know all too well that you’d never do it without a really good reason, and I mean a REALLY good reason.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Then have Crasher tell you what the real reason was…he’s not my problem anymore, but what he left me with is.”  
  
 _Crasher looks up at Gama, in tears, and slams a fist onto the floor in rage.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “You cold hearted bastard!!”  
Gama: (Shouting) “You will not speak to me, or look at me, unless I speak directly to you!”  
  
 _Crasher looks down at the floor and cries again, refusing to budge as Gama turned away.  
  
_ Crasher: (Crying) “…don’t…please…” _  
_Gama: (Stern) “I’m not really a lover by nature or nurture; I am a Soldier…” _  
  
Gama looks over his shoulder at Crasher with his good eye.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “You on the other hand, are the opposite; you are a lover, a breeder, and not a Soldier. That is why we never should have been together; not just the fact we have a fifty percent RNA relation, but our personalities, our breeds, clashed too much. The Bond was the only thing keeping us together, and now that I have removed it the picture suddenly becomes clear to me.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “Gama, stop this…you’re lying…”  
  
 _Crasher looks up at Gama, still crying. Gama narrows his optic in disgust.  
  
_ Gama: “…I used you as a Super Breeder should have been used. I obtained what I needed, then suddenly started losing interest in you; you where nothing more than a pawn, a toy, to me and my natural requirements. The Bond really was just a ball and chain to both of us; so I broke it.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “Why are you ignoring me?”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head slightly but keeps his gaze on Gama who remains flashing a disgusted look.  
  
_ Gama: “Don’t look for me, or try to contact me, I have no place in your life anymore.”  
 _  
Crasher gets up and tries to reach Gama in a hurry, but he had just as quickly taken his leave.  
  
_ Crasher: (Crying/Shouting) “You promised me!!! YOU PROMISED!!”  
  
 _Gama continues his fleeing, tightly shutting his eye and fighting the urge to cry but failing.  
  
_ Gama: (In Thought) “Why…why do I still…”  
  
 _When Gama was a safe distance away from Crasher’s location, he lands and angrily dries his tears.  
_  
Gama: (In Thought) “The Bond is gone…I…I have nothing there…but why do I still…love him?”  
Thundercracker: (VO) “Gama, did you sever the connection?”  
  
 _Gama bolts his attention to behind him to find Thundercracker and Acidstorm. He nods and shakes off his crying.  
  
_ Gama: “The deed is done. Crasher is free.”  
Thundercracker: “…and the crying?”  
Gama: (Angry) “A minor glitch!!!”  
Thundercracker: (Sarcastically) “Of course it is, Gama.”  
Acidstorm: (Muttering) “We both know it’s Sparkbreak…”  
 _  
Gama growls and bears his fangs at Acidstorm.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Nervous) “H-hey now! Don’t get angry! It’s not good for the incubation process!!”  
Thundercracker: “Or your new record…”  
Gama: (Growling) “So you’re actually serious about my freedom?”  
Thundercracker: “One hundred percent. You just go to the Academy for the year and learn a bit of self control, let Acidstorm take care of you, and report back to me once every three months until your year there ends.”  
  
 _Gama eases his anger, but remains sceptical._  
 _  
_Gama: (Suspecting)“…something doesn’t feel right…”  
Thundercracker: (Confused) “About what?”  
Gama: (Stern) “Your statement. I sense…possible ‘fine print’…”  
Thundercracker: “Oh, I forgot to mention a few other things. Thanks for reminding me…”  
  
 _Gama glares sharply as Thundercracker ‘fills in the gaps’.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “The Academy branch you’ll be at is on Earth, not the one on Cybertron.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “Somewhat of a nuisance, but…fine.”  
Thundercracker: “There are no physical classes on your course; it is all mental.”  
Gama: (Coldly/Annoyed) “Again, fine…”  
Thundercracker: “Acidstorm will perform regular checks on you; three days a week for between six to eight months.”  
  
 _Thundercracker rubs the back of his head as he continues, making Gama feel uneasy.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Nervous) “…when you..erm…’deliver’ you won’t be able to do it just anywhere, you’ll have to go to Acidstorms clinic.”  
Gama: (Angry) “No! I do it wherever I choose to!”  
Acidstorm: “We can’t let you risk laying anywhere you want; humans, animals and other Cybertronians might bring harm onto the eggs.”  
Gama: (Angry) “Then they sign their own death warrants! I’d crush them alive!”  
Acidstorm: (Muttering) “…and that too.”  
Thundercracker: (Nervous) “Yeah there’s nothing like a Leader Class fuelled with protective fury…they’d have to be suicidal Cybertronians to even approach a nest.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “But humans and animals don’t know about…those things…which is why you have to fight your natural programming Gama and lay the young indoors, in a clinic.”  
  
 _Gama growls.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Nervous) “This is…the most unsettling bit of information…Gama; you can’t be left to raise the young.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “WHAT?!”  
Acidstorm: “Your breed has a nasty habit of killing its own offspring.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I know that already!! I was going to try to fight that programming!”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “There’s the problem; you can’t. You’d want to raise strong young to continue the legacy like any good parent, but the problem lies in the fact that the only offspring that ever survives in the Leader Class is MALES. If your eggs all hatch female, you’d kill them all.”  
  
 _Gama growls again and looks away.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “You won’t even let me try.”  
Acidstorm: “You’d try, but you’d suffer from the failure of trying so hard in vain. Even if you got one male out of all the eggs; only he would survive, you’d give him all the minerals, Energon and protection and ignore the females. They’d either be picked off by natural selection, or would die of starvation.”  
  
 _Gama looks back to Acidstorm, hiding very effectively his urge to cry.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “That’s not the only reason though, is it?”  
Thundercracker: “Your family’s legacy will survive, it will live on to pass on to a future generation, but we can’t allow you to raise any potential males to be what their breed says they are; Leaders.”  
Acidstorm: “Although Leaders are, in nature, selected by specific strengths in their genes and behaviour; we want to remove that factor and adopt the Humans way of deciding who should lead and who shouldn’t.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “The choice of inferiority over superiority…how revolting.”  
Thundercracker: “Gama, it’s time for change. You and Rodimus are the last Leader Classes in your generation left.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “…what about Ultra Magnus?”  
Acidstorm: (Coughing) “He said ‘your generation’ Gama, not ours.”  
Thundercracker: “Anyway, you’ll be in the same Academy class as a few of our Autobot friends so do us and yourself a favour; try to be nice. You’re there to set an example and to prove your worthy of the very freedom you seek to have.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “…so I don’t have to change my badge?”  
Thundercracker: “You don’t.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “And I don’t have to conform to either of the existing factions beliefs?”  
Thundercracker: “Again, you don’t.”  
Gama: “…why?”  
  
 _Thundercracker looks to Acidstorm, who shakes his head, before looking back to Gama.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “No reason.” _  
  
Gama narrows his optic, showing he was suspecting something.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “What does it matter, Gama? You’ll be free; no criminal record, no need to care for family members like Crasher, no limitations or boundaries. The universe will be your ‘open road’ for you to explore and thrive in, just like you always wanted.” _  
  
Gama snorts.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Still suspecting something? Ease your logic circuits, Gama. We’d have no reason to force you to change your badge after all; it’s just a badge.”  
Gama: (Coldly) “It’s not that; you just don’t want to be the one to remove the last Decepticon insignia.”  
Acidstorm: (Curious) “Gama, you don’t have an insignia on you.”  
 _  
Gama opens up the protective plate of his belly, revealing the Decepticon insignia branded on the inside-half of it.  
  
_ Gama: (Stern) “There was a saying my father used a lot; you’re always going to be a Decepticon, until you die. So instead of having a removable insignia like the rest of you had, mine was branded on…just like my father’s was.”  
  
 _Gama closes the plate and strokes his belly, before shaking it off when he realised he looked weak.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Maybe I don’t want to be the one to do that, Gama, but it’s not the real reason we’re granting you this freedom.”  
Gama: “Then what is?”  
Thundercracker: “If you prove yourself this year, you’ll just have earned it. Nothing else is required.”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eye again, still suspecting. Thundercracker turns to Acidstorm and pats him on the shoulder._  
   
Thundercracker: “Acidstorm, you’re still alright with the switch-over from Cybertron?”  
Acidstorm: (Chuckling) “I think Sunstorm can handle my old class.”  
  
 _Thundercracker and Acidstorm laugh, whilst Gama maintains his pouty looks.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Well then, Acidstorm; take Gama to the Academy and help him settle down. Gama; I’ll see you in three months.”  
Gama: (Muttering) “…maybe.”  
 _  
Gama is lead away by Acidstorm, still thinking about Crasher and why he still loves him, when suddenly the words of a promise he made rang through his head: “Our love will be forever.”  
  
_


End file.
